Dime que Si (Camren)
by anajake
Summary: Camila le ensañara a Lauren que no todo se gana teniendo un rostro bonito, por naturaleza ella es gentil con todas las personas claro no con la reina de la escuela, con quien tiene un recuerdo que le obligo a partir de Miami, después de 2 años regresa y esta decidida a ignorarla. Que hará Lauren cuando descubra que esta enamorada? Cambiar? Camila sera capas de olvidar lo ocurrido?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

 **Narra Camila**

Es increíble regresar a Miami, sentir la brisa fresca de esta ciudad, inconscientemente creia que no volvería y ahora estoy aquí, solo siento que perdí demasiado tiempo en volver.

Hace dos años le pedí mejor, dicho le suplique a mis padres una temporada en México con mis tíos, quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido con ella. Con esa chica. Pero al final, esa temporada, se convirtió en dos años y al fin me atrevo a regresar.

Mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto, con mi mochila en la espalda y mis dos grandes maletas a los lados, logre divisar a mi mamá. Sin medirme corrí hasta ella, sólo pensando en el tiempo que no le visto aunque no ha sido mucho, tomando en cuenta que fue avisarme hace un par de mese

Cuando sus brazos me recibieron senti que no hay comparación con el abrazo de una madre y yo ya necesitaba uno.

Me dejo llevar por esta añoranza hasta que segundos después sentí como otros brazos nos envolvía a ambas.

-Camilla hija-. Por su voz me di cuenta que era mi padre.

-Me alegra verlos-. Es lo único que pude decir, sé que es una escena muy conmovedora pero siento que me estoy ahogando, de seguro es papá que nos esta apretando fuerte, con una dificultad tome un poco de aire para poder hablar -Mamá, dile a papá que yo tambien los extrañe pero necesito respirar-. Aunque mi tono fue bajito, logre que escuchará mi Padre porque el soltó el amarre.

-Lo siento kaki-. Dijo y me inspecciona, buscando algún daño de seguro.

-Estoy bien-. Exprese tranquilamente.

Ellos me sonrien -Estamos ansiosos por tu regreso-. Comentó mi padre.

-Yo también estaba ansiosa por regresar, los extrañaba mucho-. Exprese honesta, de seguro mis ojos están iluminados.

-Estas bien cariño?-. Por la pregunta de mi madre, afirmó que tengo la expresión de querer llorar.

-Si, sólo los extrañe-. Murmuró.

Apache un poco la cabeza y mamá volvió abrazarme -Cuanto has crecido y que diferente estas-. Dijo ella, acariciándome el cabello.

-Mamá solo han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que nos vimos-. Recuerdo su vista sorpresa a México.

-Para mí es demasiado tiempo-. Dramatizó -Como estuve el vuelo?-. Pregunto separándose un poco de mi.

-Muy agotador-. Exagero estar cansada, aunque si lo estoy pero aún creo que me queda pila como un niño, eso me recuerda -Donde esta Sofí?-. Exclame buscando a mi hermanita.

-Se quedó en la casa de una amiguita, si la traemos nos hubiese dejado sordos con sus gritos-. Respondió papá -Es mejor que te reciba en casa, vamonos-. Agrego.

-Ya quiero verla-. Dije con emocion y con esa mismas ganas me dispongo caminar pero una voz me detuvo.

-Camila ¿y tus maletas ?.. Se te ha olvidado recogerlas-. Instantáneamente di media vuelta.

Si ellas continúan en el suelo. Le sonrió a mi padre de oreja a oreja, hay una cosa que no ha cambia en mi y es que soy algo despistada.

-No has cambiado mucho hija-. Afirmó en risa mi padre.

No agrego nada mientras el se acerca a recoger mi equipaje, tampoco es que tenga nada que decir, tiene razón.

El regreso con las maletas y le dio una a mamá para así poder tomar mi mano y escoltarme hasta el auto como una niña pequeña, incluso me abrió la puerta.

Le susurra un gracias antes de que nos pongamos en marcha y obtuve de respuesta un sonrisa amplia. Me sentí querida y de nuevo interrogue mentalmente por que no volví antes.

Seguimos el camino a través de la ventana, el sol brilla en esta ciudad lo bueno es que no es tan caluroso, lo que hace el clima agradable, además de que Miami siempre ha sido una cuidada muy grande llamativa, pero no tengo muchos recuerdo de lugares, he vivido aquí no la conozco ni tres por ciento de ella.

-Llegamos-. Dijeron los dos, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en momento llegamos al vecindario -Cariño las dejare en la entrada e iré por Sofí-. Aviso de nuevo mi padre.

El parque al frente de la nuestra casa y todos bajamos.

Yo me quedo a observar la casa mientras ellos bajan mis maletas. Estoy deslumbrada por la imagen de mi nuevo hogar.

-Remodelamos la casa hace poco-. Hablo mi Madre detrás de mí, despidiéndose de papá mientras él enciende el auto y grito un "Regreso en seguida".

-Que grande y hermosa esta-. Respondí apreciando el panorama, ya solas.

-La casa cambio por fuera pero por dentro sigue siendo las misma, como tu hija espero que nada en ti cambie nunca-. Dijo haciendo que voltee a verla a ella no le gustan las persona que se creen mucho.

-No te preocupes mamá yo recuerdo tus palabras que son mi lema "todos somos diferentes pero deberíamos tratarnos iguales", con el mismo respeto sin importar condición"-. Respondí mi madre es una gran terapeuta.

Mi madre tomo una maleta y yo otra al ingresar de nuevo a mi casa.

Sé que por ese comentario encajo perfectamente como una niña rica, plástica y superficial ya que mi padre es un notable escritor y mi madre es una reconocida psicóloga, pero no ellos no son asi, no soy asi y nunca seré así, no me gusta comprar el cariño y afecto de alguien, ni menospreciar a nadie.

-¿Cariño tienes hambre?- Mi madre me saco de mis pensamiento.

-Sí, mucha y demasiado cansancio-. Respondí la pila esta por morir.

Ella me guió hasta la cocina y me tomo mi tiempo en sentarme torpemente en las sillas altas del mesón mientras mi madre se acerca a mí con un plato con sopa. -Ven come algo y así podrás ir a dormir sin el estómago vacío-. Dijo asentí en forma de respuesta, la cocina luce más amplia, han cambiado y agregado un par de cosas pero casi es igual a como la recuerdo.

Olvido todo mi alrededor, mi ojos comienzan a cerrar por lo cual me dediqué a comer rápido para poder subir, darme un baño y dormir.

-Termine, gracias mamá, iré a recostarme -. Avise queriendo dirigirme a mi habitación.

-Descansa y no te preocupes por las maletas ya la subirá tu padre-. Afirmo, sé que quiere preguntar un montón de cosas pero se detiene al verme cansada.

Y así me siento, agotada. No he dormido mucho en estos días por el tema de mi regreso, lo pense mucho y no sabía si hacia bien en volver pero quería.

Cuando estoy por llegar a las escaleras la puerta de la entrada que está al frente, se abrió.

-MILA!-. Grito realmente fuerte Sofía -Regresaste hermanita-. Me abrazo -¿Ya no te iras de nuevo verdad?-. Pregunto con los ojos un tanto llorosos.

-NO! nunca más nos apartaremos-. Dije algo fuerte, debo controlarme o sino terminare apretandola como mi padre en el aeropuerto -Que grande estas Sofí?-. Agregué, sólo han sido tres meses que no la veía, es mucho para mi.

-¡Sii! ¡Te quedaras con nosotros!- Volvió a gritar -Tengo que enseñarte tantas cosas-. Dijo como una mujer mayor mientras agarra mi mano.

-Hoy no hija, Camila necesita descansar, debes estar exhausta-. Intervino papá -Además mañana empiezan las clases a sí que es mejor que vayas a dormir-. Me dijo -Ven sofí vamos a comer algo-. Exclamo, Sofí acepto sonriéndome mientras es guiada por mi padre así la cocina.

-Mila, estarás mañana aquí en nuestra casa verdad?-. La pregunta de Sofía me hace sentir que debí volver mucho antes.

Yo asenti segura y ella sonrió con muchas más ganas.

Retome mi camino en busca de mi habitación, en busca de un baño y por supuesto de mi cama. Si mal no recuerdo mi cuarto es el de la derecha, debí preguntarle a mi mamá.

Entre a la habitación dudosa mientras lo recorro con la mira, está más grande todo remodelado pero si es mi cuarto aunque tiene un color diferente, lo único que encontré familiar era mi estantería llena de libros me gustaba leer, demasiado diría.

-Algo nuevo- exclame observando bien, en el centro a lado de la puerta del baño esta un modular no tan grande contenía un televisor exageradamente enorme para el pequeño modular y otros artefactos electrónicos, que ahora mismo no me llamanla atención.

Lo que me llama la atención es mi ventana, ha cambiado, ahora tengo donde sentarme y perfectamente puedo ver el pequeño parque donde jugaba de niña.

Observo por unos minutos la calle que va oscureciendo a medida que avanzaba el reloj.

Mis ojos vuelven a picar y giro mi vista cansa de ver la calle para retomar mi idea de ducharme porque en verdad lo necesito.

Cuando pretendía buscar ropa recordé que mis maletas están abajo -Genial no quiero volver a bajar-. Manifesté - Supongo que en los cajones encontrare algo-. Hable para mí, rebusco y lo único encontré es ropa cuando tenía 14 y sé que me quedara algo pequeña.

Estoy rendida

Sin importar cogí lo primero que vi y me dirigí a baño.

Treinta minutos después, por fin relajada salí de la ducha, intente secarme el cabello pero sentí los párpados pesados al sentarme en la cama, se siente muy cómoda y deje caer todo mi cuerpo, dejando pasar a mi sueño profundo.

 **Narra Lauren**

-Lauren llegaste ven necesito hablar contigo-. Gritoo mi madre desde su despacho.

-Hola mami-. Conteste como una niña buena, puedo intuir lo se viene.

-Hija mañana empieza las clases-. Asentí mirando atenta, era el típico discurso de "Por favor este año no te metas en problemas".

-Este año no quiero problema-. Ahi esta -Lauren no chicos ni chicas en casa-. Sentencio.

Yo sonreí asiendo, hace un año que ella y yo superamos el problema de mi sexualidad.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras ella continua hablando de mi comportamiento y no sé qué más. Si me niego, esto sería interminable por lo cual me dedico a asentir, igual haré lo que a me plazca después, no es que haya alguna diferencia.

-Sé que hemos estado alejadas todo este tiempo-. Tres año exactamente, pienso -Y lo lamento, no quiero perderte a ti también-. Diferente -Hija me duele ver como traes un chico diferente cada día o sales con una chica por un mes y al siguiente estas con otra, juegues con los sentimientos de las personas y agregas a los becados de tu escuela por sus bajos recursos, sé que tratamos de superar esto de diferentes formas pero lo que tú estás haciendo no es el lado correcto de olvidar-. Ok, esto es demasiado. Este no es el discurso que siempre me da -Se acabaron los lujos Lauren ha pasado mucho tiempo y es hora de que hablemos...-. Exclamo con la voz algo quebrada.

-Mi lado no es el correcto- Interrumpí rápidamente no quería confrontar lo que se venía, no quiero volver a recordar, estamos bien como estamos -Madre no fui yo quien se centró en su trabajo donde pasas siempre y el poco tiempo que estas aquí en casa pasas metida en estas cuatro paredes, fuiste tú quien me dejo a un lado-. Agregué, no me gusta hablarle así, después de todo mi madre, es lo único que tengo, pero tenía que hacer algo antes de que tocara aquel tema. Nunca quiso tocar el tema, ¿Porque ahora quiere tocar el tema?

-Puedes retirarte-. Dijo con una mirada de desilusión que se reflejaba en mí pues lo miro igual y ella se da cuenta.

-Lo lamento cuando quise hablar..-.

-Ve a dormir Lauren-. Interrumpió.

No agrego nada, solo supe salir de esa habitación y correr hasta mi cuarto.

Esto solo empeora mi mal día, malo por que mis tontas amigas me dejaron plantada, habíamos quedado en almorzar y pasar el resto del día juntas ya que era el último día, antes de clases pero les dio por hacer día de san Valentín a todas, dejandome de lado.

Enojada, cogí mi móvil y unos audífonos solo quería escuchar música y olvidarme de lo que dijo mi madre y de lo que dije yo, de todo.

Nunca hablamos del tema hicimos como que si no paso. Es gracias a ella quien soy. Es gracias a Clara Jáuregui quien es una excelente, importante y reconocida doctora, a mis 17 años estoy acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quiero unos lentes, un vestido, un carro, compro todo lo que me gusta, soy la reina de la escuela, por llamarlo así. Oh que diablos! soy la reina de la escuela.

El afecto es lo único que yo no compro no es necesario, todas, todos quieren ser como yo o estar conmigo, para mí un no solo es válido si es pronunciado de mis labios, es que solo mírenme, tengo una dotada belleza, consigo a quien me interesa y lo dejo cuando ya deja de interesarme. Fácil.

Clara no tiene razón al decir que juego con las sentimientos de los demás, Yo sí creo en el amor aunque aún no me enamorado, los niños, las niñas, me aburren con facilidad, la relación más larga que he tenido así dos meses, creo que tal vez no nací para amar.

Pero olvidando eso.

¿Porque mi mama quería topar el tema? Esa pregunta retumbaba en mi mente, nunca hablamos de ello. Nunco se preocupo por preguntar o mencionar algo .

De pronto unas imágenes estan cubriendo mi memoria, los pensamientos van creciendo inundando mis ojos yo solo quiero olvidar -Deje que mis lágrimas me cubrieran por un largo tiempo no más-. Exclame limpiando las pocas lágrimas que han logrado salir de mis hermosos ojos.

Quiero olvidar, como he venido haciendo todo este tiempo por lo que me distraje cantando todo lo que escucho en mi teléfono, no sé cómo voló el tiempo pero al ver mi reloj eran la una y media de la mañana, es hora de dormir. Me acomode mejor en la cama y dejé que el sueño me invada.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **Narra Camila**

Desperté por un aire helado colado en mis sábanas y después de dar mil vueltas en la cama supe que no volvería a dormir por más que intentará.

Busque mi teléfono y observe la hora, son las cinco de la madrugada, tengo tres horas antes de ir el instituto.

Me incorporé en la oscuridad para ir al baño, necesito ir, realice mi rutina y regrese torpemente tropezando con algo y caí al suelo.

"Ay" Emiti un grito ahogado, por la hora no puedo gritar más fuerte.

Me incorporó sobandome la cadera y observo con la poca luz que el bulto que me hizo caer son mis maletas. Papá tuvo que haberlas subido.

Aun sigo frotando mi espalda baja y creo saber como pasar el tiempo.

Tomé mis maletas y las lleve hasta mi armario para colocar toda la ropa en los cajones, luego limpie mi cuarto, tendí la cama y sin darme cuenta ya había pasado una hora y más. Por lo que decidí bañarme de nuevo.

Salí del baño y comencé a escoger que me pondría hoy, no soy una chica que le da mucha vueltas a que usar, asi que termine eligiendo algo simple, me puse un jean negro ajustados, una blusa blanca algo formal y unos, zapatos cerrados y ya estoy casi lista.

Toc toc...tocaron a mi puerta

-Camila hija, estas despierta?-. Interrogó al instante mi mamá.

-Sí, casi termino de vestirme-. Respondí embelleciéndome un poco. No soy muy amante al maquillaje pero un poco no me sentaría mal.

-Cuando termines baja a desayunar-. Indico -Tu papá y yo te tenemos una sorpresa-. Agrego.

-Ok, enseguida bajo-. Respondi sin preguntarme que sera.

Termine y agarré mis cosas "-Completamente lista-' exclame antes de salir de mi habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Baje las escaleras sin prisa, ni siquiera porque me tienen una sorpresa.

Ingreso a la cocina y la sorpresa es que no hay nadie. Donde están todos? Me pregunto mientras vierto en mi vaso jugo de una jarra que encontré en el mesón. Cogi un par de panqueques y comencé a desayunar olvidando el resto.

"Camila" escuche como susurro, trate de prestar más atención, "Camila" la voz de mi mama "estamos fuera ven por favor" aumento. No sé de qué va esto pero salí y observe a mi madre esperándome en la entrada.

-Buen día-. Salude -Mamá que sucede?-. Interrogue ahora si, abrumada.

-Buen día hija, te tenemos un regalo-. Respondió contenta, su alegría me tranquiliza en parte.

-Para eso tenemos que salir de casa-. Interrogue mientras me guía hacia la acera.

Me que con la boca abierta, no lo podía creer cuando lo vi un hermoso convertible azul, parqueado frente de mi casa y a lado de él está mi padre.

-Buen día Hija-. Hablo papá lanzando unas llaves.

-¿Es para mí?-. Pregunte perpleja, ellos solo asintieron -En verdad gracias-. Es increíble que me estén regalando un auto -Pero, no es que no me gusten, recuerdan el auto de mi tío, el volante no es lo mío-. Recuerdo cuando choche el carro de mi tío, me estaba enseñando a conducir, y pues quedo destrozado, yo solo salí con unos arañazos pero él pobre tio llevo la peor parte aunque no grave.

-Camila eso ya pasó...-

-Creo que fue hace dos meses, miren lo están lindo que no merece ser estrellado-. Interferí a papá.

-Sofí entra más temprano que tu mamá la va a dejar, sabes que a veces salgo de la cuidad-. Intente interrumpir en vano, el me mando a callar -No te estamos pidiendo que aprendas a conducir, es necesario que lo hagas-.

-Está bien-. No tengo argumento para luchar, buscaré una solución pero primero -Gracias es una gran sorpresa-. Dije no quiero que pienses que no aprecio su obsequio -Solo denme dos semanas para buscar alguien que me enseñe o por lo menos alguien que quiera morir conmigo al volante-. Dije en forma de sarcasmo.

-No exageres hija y tienes hasta que ingrese Sofía a la escuela-. Respondió riendo de mi comentario -Camila necesitas concentrarte nada más y cualquiera de los dos te podemos ir a dejar hasta entonces-. Propuso él.

-Ok, uno de los dos me podría llevar hoy al instituto, no me levante temprano para llegar tarde-. Hable preocupada son casi las 7:30.

Entró recojo mis cosas y salgo para subir al auto de mamá que es la que me va a llevar.

Me mantuve en silencio en el camino, solo disfrute de la vista, preguntándome repetidamente qué chica no estaría feliz con un auto así, sólo obteniendo de repuesta, sólo tu.

Suspire al llegar, me baje y me despedí de mi madre. Ella sólo grito "Que tenga un buen dia" antes de irse.

Suspire muy pesada y me dirijo hacia la entrada -MILA!-. Chilló una voz conocida, al voltear vi a mi mejor amiga de hecho mi única amiga aquí en Miami.

-DINAH!-. Grite, ella llego y unos pusimos a saltar como niñas, creo que era algo cómico, al menos eso se puedo leer en las miradas de alrededor.

-Oh mi dios! Wooow! Que cambio, estas preciosa ¿Cuando volviste?-. Pregunto entusiasta.

-Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás y además más alta-. TENGO complejo con mi estatura -Llegue ayer por la tarde mis padres pasaron a recogerme-. Respondí, a Dinah Jane Hansen ella es mi amiga de la vida, aunque no le supe explicar porque desaparecí y pues ahora eso es lo de menos, creo.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe- dijo desviando la mirada hacia un par de chicas -Ven te voy a presentar a las chicas-. Exclamo arrastrándome de la mano.

Presentarte? Chicas? Amigas? Soy buena pasando desapercibida, siendo invisible, bueno creo que lo era, aunque en México deje un montón de amigos pero allá las cosas fueron más fáciles.

Tranquila no volveremos a opacarnos, actualmente cuento con mi autoestima muy arriba.

-Te van encantar-. Fue lo último que dijo Dinah acercándonos a ellas -Hola chicas-. Las dos le contestaron un hola de vuelta. -Niñas quiero que conozcan una buena amiga que acá de regresar de México-. Anuncio empujándome-. Les presento a Camila Cabello-.

-Mucho gusto-. Dijo una chica bajita -Mi nombre es Allyson Brooke Hernández puedes decirme Ally-. Añadió con una sonrisa sincera.

-Hola yo soy Normani Kordei Hamilton, llámame Normani o como te parezca-. Hablo agitando mi mano.

Yo les sonrio, no me siento extraña, de hecho el instante que hable con las chicas me parecieron realmente agradables, incluso me sentí muy a gusto con ellas.

Faltaban minutos para ingresar hasta que la bocina de un auto nos obligó a desviar la mirada para observar un hermoso coche entrar, al igual que nosotras todos a mi alrededor miran y no solo al coche, si no a la chica que viene dentro.

-Arrodillémonos ante la llegada la reina de la escuela-. Dijo en forma de burla Ally

-Lauren es la reina-.

-Conoces a Lauren Jauregui?-. Interrogaron al instante todas, ellas clavaron una mirada realmente pesada en mí.

 **Narra Lauren**

Casi no llego, me dormí muy tarde anoche y hoy me costo despertar. El tema de mi madre dio vuelta por un rato más en mi mente pero ahora mismo lo puedo ignorar.

Estacione mi bello auto justo cuando toco el timbre de entrada.

-Jáuregui llegando a tiempo-. Dijo Natalia Álvarez.

-Siempre llego a tiempo-. Me defendí, en la escuela trato cumplir, en puntualidad en llegada y entregando a tiempo todo tipo de trabajo como mi padre hubiese querido, aunque en comportamiento dejo mucho que decir.

-Hola bonita discúlpanos por lo de ayer-. Abogo clemencia Zoey Sage.

-Creí que no tendrían el cinismo de hablarme hoy-. Dije en un tono irónico

-Ayy! No seas dramática Lauren-. Dijo Nat.

Negue caminando en trayecto a donde el director nos daría las explicaciones de la entrada acompañada de ambas y sólo en silencio.

Mientras recorremos el campus, veo como Zoey le tomaba la mano a Natalia mientras juegan con las miradas, acá esta la razón de por qué si creo en el amor, verlas me hace desear tener una relación así como ellas, se conocen hace mucho y aun se siguen mirando de la misma forma cuando las conocí, con tanta ternura que a veces me place salir corriendo.

La forma en que Nat pierde la seguridad cuando Zoey le mira, he visto llorar a Zoey por algún problema o mal entendido entre ellas.  
Tomé con Natalia hasta perdernos en la única vez que terminaron, pero no pudieron estar mucho tiempo separadas con esto me refiero a un solo día, han superado todo, lo han hecho porque han estado juntas.

-Lauren ¿estas bien?-. Pregunto Zoey y yo asentí por inercia, al parecer he estado en automático -Te estoy llamando y no me haces caso. Hay que ir a ver nuestros horarios-. Explico ella.

-Parece que Verónica no aparecerá- Hable dudosa y cambiando de tema -Me pregunto con quien se estará revolcando la promiscua de mi mejor amiga-. Exclame.

-No, esa no es la pregunta-. Hablo Nat

-¿Con cuál de estas chicas te quieres a costar tú?-. Agrego sarcásticamente Zoey.

Este comentario me trajo a la realidad, no había apreciado las nuevas caras de la preparatoria por culpa de estar pensando en boberías, tampoco había notado el montón de chicos que me sonreían.

-Aún no he puesto la mira pero una vez que encuentre...-. Esta punto de terminar mi comentario pero alguien cubrió mi boca con la suya.

-Que haces?-. Interrogue mientras alejo a Alexa.

-Pues beso a mi novia-. Dijo acercándose a mi otra vez y volví a alejarla.

A Alexa Ferrer siempre le guste pero a mi ella no, en las vacaciones fue a mi casa prácticamente a rogarme que estemos juntas y me entretuve con ella todo ese tiempo.

-Oye, te dije que lo nuestro era un ligue y nada más una cosa de momento-. Hablé fríamente.

-Pero... -. Intento interrumpir y le hice callar.

-No Alexa en mis pasatiempos no hay peros y yo no soy la novia, ni de nadie, parece que te había dejado bien claro que era la última vez que nos veíamos en tu casa-. Ella en lo único que es buena es en la cama, note que sus ojos se empañaron -No llores, tú fuiste la que suplico estar conmigo supéralo y pasa a la lista-. Salió corriendo empapada en lágrimas.

-¡Dios Lauren! Como puedes decir esas cosas-. Dijo una abrumada y negando Nat.

-No tengo la culpa que se ilusionen, yo soy muy clara al inicio-. Exclame haciéndome la víctima.

-Las lágrimas que haces derramar, algún día vas a derramarlas tú-. Manifestó Nat tomándole la mano a su novia, las dos me diero una mira desaprovadora mientras se pierden en los pasillos.

No sé qué quiso decir con eso, y tampoco interesa, para mi es mejor centrarme en mis clases.

Venir a la preparatoria es aburrido, es lunes debía faltar pero no tenía una idea mejor para mantener mi mente ocupada.

'falta una clase' pense queriendo darme ánimo mientras camino por el pasillo.

En mi trayectoria hasta el último salón de hoy, choque con una niña linda, me interesó por lo que casualmente le pregunte su nombre aunque saberlo es lo de menos.

No disimule nada mi interés en ella, lo único malo es que habla y habla por lo que no le presto atención a lo que dice, si no fuera linda ya me hubiese ido, sin embargo al poco tiempo termino aburriéndome así que inventé una excusa que resulta ser verdad. Voy a llegar tarde a clase.

Corrí lo más que pude y entre al salón como si nada, sin pedir permiso.

-Señorita Jauregui le dejare escuchar mi clase solo por esta vez pero al terminar, ira a la oficina del director y gracias a usted todos harán un trabajo para la siguiente clase-. Dijo tajante la maestra.

-Oh enserio, gracias hoy no he podido hablar con el director, me apetecía saludarle-. Exclame atrevida.

En la batalla de miradas, yo gane y no le quedo más que continuar con su clase.

La maestra nos explicó el trabajo y se desquito al mandarnos a la biblioteca del instituto -Quiero la biografía completa de estos autores-. Decía y yo me cuestionaba porque me toco la clase de literatura con la única profesora que me detesta.

La hora termino pero me tomo un descanso en mi asiento y solo observo como todos salen del aula.

La última fue una niña muy atractiva "QUE CUERPO! exclame en mi mente, creo que era la que estaba sentada en la esquina.

No sé porque razón me pare para ir ese asiento pero para mi buena fortuna había un celular en el suelo. Sera de ella?

-Jauregui que espera o se le olvido que tiene que pasar por la oficina del director-. Dios que susto! En verdad me asustó la profe.

-No se preocupe, ya voy-. Dije segura.  
Guarde el movil y salí rumbo a la dirección que no esta tan lejos.

Cuando llegue tome aire, lo solté y entre.

-Buenas tardes Director-.

-Tan rápido Lauren, en mi oficina-. Dijo queriendo sonar sorprendido, el director es,... era amigo de papá.

Aqui vamo de nuevo. El comenzó la platica y yo solo me dediqué a escuchar, podría obtener otro castigo si protesto.

El dice cosas de empeño, potencial y yo paso el peor rato de mi vida. "TONTA PROFESORA" grite en mi mente.

Bostezo. Creo que me dormiré aquí con el sueño que tengo es lo más probable.

Resisto en hablar cualquier tonteria que me conseda mas tiempo aqui pero estoy segura que su discurso recien esta comenzando y yo ya quiero irme. Que hago para salir?, a ya se.. Pensé rápido hasta que paso una idea por mi cabeza

-Le prometo que no volverá pasar-. Interrumpí -Tratare de comportarme-. Hable firme llevo demasiado tiempo aquí, es necesario salir.

-Lauren escucho eso todos los años, mantienes buena todas y eso es admirable pero con tus suspensiones, llamado de atención, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces viniste a este despacho el año pasado, eres lista, virtuosa, te conozco, no eres la persona que está sentada aquí has dejado de cantar-.

-Usted es... Fue amigo de mi padre, pero lo que yo sea o deje de ser solo me corresponde a mí, y si me disculpa tengo una tarea que hacer-. Interferir estresada.

-Soy amigo de tu padre y siempre lo seré, lo que le paso a Michael, no fue culpa tuya, ni de tu mamá, ni de nadie, no dejes que eso afecte tu vida. Él no lo hubiese querido-

-Él ya no está-. Dije disponiendo salir por fin -Puedo retirarme?-. Pregunte por algun motivo por aquí diga que no, voy a irme pero para mi suerte, asintió.

Esa charla fue estresante y encima tengo que ir a la librería. Maldije una vez a la maestra, incluso a la chica del pasillo por desperdiciar mi tiempo con su larga plática.

Volvia caminar por el campus hasta la biblioteca. Ingrese y observe las hileras inmensas del lugar y el enorme salón.

"Bueno a buscar" hable sola y mire al lugar que se supone que debe estar la chica que atiende aquí. No hay nadie más?

Ignore eso y solo camine. Esta biblioteca es realmente grande, hay millones de libros aquí, separadas en diferentes sección y la que necesito es la última.

Tengo un malhumor y mucha hambre, en la mañana no desayune y en la escuela he comido muy poco pero si me voy ahora no terminaría a tiempo. Maldije por tercera vez a la maestra y derrotada me enfoque en terminar el trabajo.

Me falta un escritor más y termino, me aliento luego de un tiempo. Continuo y después de escribir un rato más, culmine la tarea pero aún tengo que dejar lo libros que cogí en su sitio. Al levantarme se me nublo todo, me desvanecí aunque intente agarrarme, no pude.

 **Narra Camila**

Salvada por el timbre o eso creí. Trate de esquivar las preguntas de las chicas, quienes no querían soltar el tema, si conozco a Lauren!, no me quedo otra que escabuirme para evitar más presión.

Caminando por los pasillos me encontré con una escena bastante deprimente, escuche perfectamente todo lo que le decía Lauren a esa chica, como la trato. La pobre no le quedo más que salir corriendo avergonzada.

Lauren sigue siendo Lauren por lo que no quiero ni cruzármele, ni hablar, ni nada con esa chica. Ser invisible en frente de ella, es la mejor opción que puedo tomar.

Después de presenciar tal acto bochornoso las clases pasaron volando, ya solo me falta una por lo que dirijo hasta la última aula.

Ingrese al salón escogiendo el asiento esquinero. Donde nadie me pueda notar.

Segundo despues la maestra ingreso y comenzó la clase, hasta que fue interrumpida por alguien y ese alguien, es Lauren, que entro sin permiso solo cogió un asiento y se sentó.

Suspiró muy fuerte y... "Gracias a usted todos harán un trabajo para la siguiente clase" dijo la profesora llamando mi atención suspire decepcionada.

Espera! reaccione! Hoy tuve clase con Lauren, lo que significa que mañana también, evitarla va ser técnicamente imposible. Pase la peor hora del día, que esperaba, en verdad creia que no me cruzaria con ella, estamos en el mismo año.

Cuando sonó la campana salí corriendo, no hui, solo voy a la librería por el trabajo que dejo la maestra.

Lauren logro molestar a la maestra, a tal grado que ella dicto muchos nombre y la tarea era interminable pero gracias a que Dinah me ayudo, pude terminar más temprano.

Luego mi amiga se ofreció llevarme a casa y como no tengo transporte, no me rehuse.

Por todo el camino me conto que conoció un chico "Siope" creo que así me dijo que se llama. Actualmente es su novio, comento que mañana me lo presentaría y con tanta conversadera se me hizo corto el viaje.

Al parquear en frente de mi casa le dije un -Hasta mañana-. Y baje.

Sere positiva y dire que para ser mi primer día en Miami no estuvo mal.

-Llegue!-. Grite entrando a mi casa. Nadie respondió y como muero de sed me dirigí a la cocina para tomar agua pero antes de poder abrir el refrigerador mire una nota.

" Camila

Sofí y yo fuimos a pasear. Te estuvimos esperando para ir contigo pero no llegabas. Te llame y tampoco respondiste, creí que estarías con alguna amiga. Por favor llámame cuando leas esta nota, tu padre hoy regresa muy tarde.

Mamá"

Es mama, me estuvo llamando. Y mi celular?

Le avise rápido a mi madre que había llegado por el teléfono de la casa y volví a peguntarme por mi móvil, porque por lo general siempre paso pegado a mi teléfono no sé por qué el día de hoy no le he dado importancia.

Busque, revolví, creo que hasta descosí el bolso que lleve hoy y no encontré mi móvil. "No puede ser", exclame frustrada. Pense rapido y marque mi numero pero nadie atendió. Donde lo pude haber metido?

Intente recordar todo lo que hice en todo el día y lo más razonable era que se me olvido en la biblioteca, si ahí tiene que estar.

Sin meditar cogí las llaves del auto que me regalaron en la mañana y salí disparada al colegio.

Al estacionarme supe una cosa, no sufro del corazón o si no ya estaría muerta con tantos susto que tuve en el camino.

Camine apresuradamente hasta la biblioteca. Ingrese sin ver a nadie, solo fui al lugar donde trabaje y debo decir que tengo una mala fortuna por la persona que encontré aquí.

-¿Porque esto me pasa a mí?-. Exclame, Mirando a Lauren tirada en el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **Narra Camila**

Que hace ella aquí? esto debe ser una broma? Qué hago? Las preguntan rondan en mi mente pero algo es seguro no puedo dejarla así, sea lo que sea sigue siendo una persona y mi deber es ayudarla.

Respiro hondo y analizo las cosas, ella parece estar desmayada y se exactamente que hacer. Soy inteligente y tome una botella de agua de la mesita de al frente y comencé a salpicarle agua.

Estoy segura que va despertar y para mi suerte resulto. Ella comenzó a moverse, me arrodille de inmediato para ayudarla a incorporar.

-Que me paso?-. Dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-No tengo ni la menor idea yo vine y te encontré inconsciente-. Respondí normal en el momento que ella coloca sus manos alrededor de su rostro.

-Quién eres?-. Pregunto no respondí, Lauren alzó la mirada para verme -Eres..-. Hizo una pausa, no lo creo me reconoció -Eres hermosa muy hermosa-. No, ella no se acordaría nunca de mí.

-Creo que aun estas mareada-. Me levante, la extraña mirada de Lauren me está abrumando.

Recordé mi celular y comencé analizar cada rincón del lugar y no encontré nada. Lauren sigue en el piso y viéndome, ella en verdad me estaba poniendo nerviosa e intuyó que es mejor llevarla a un lugar donde la puedan atender. Aunque si yo la llevo, puedo causarle más daño o incluso que nos internen a las dos pero no tengo otra opción, tomare el riesgo porque tengo que deshacer me de ella.

-Pasa algo? Por qué me ves así?-. No espere respuesta -Ven, te ayudare a levantar-. Le extendí la mano y ella no decía nada, eso es extraño.

Ella tomo mi brazo y la impulse -Gracias-. Dijo después de un tiempo sonriéndome, que espera que me diga o haga con esa sonrisa.

-Como sea, te llevare a la clínica más cercana para que te revisen-. Exclamo -Coge tus cosas por favor ya es tarde-. Hable, sé que mi madre va a matar cuando llegue y no me encuentre.

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento en total silencio, creo ella es completamente confundida para decir algo y por mi lado tampoco quiero agregar nada.

-Este es tu coche... tienes buen gusto-. Exclamo con la tonta sonrisa de hace un rato.

Omití eso sin responderle e ingreso al auto. Ahora necesito toda mi concentración voy a manejar y llevo una persona conmigo, es mucha presión.

Por el camino voy preocupada, Lauren no deja de observarme, ni siquiera disimulaba ¿Que le pasa?, ya estoy completamente intranquila.

-Cuál es tu nombre-. Pregunto, no respondí -Ok, gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, por cierto...-.

-Lauren puedes hacer silencio por favor, me distraes-. Interrumpí nerviosa.

-Me conoces? Como sabes mi nombre? No sabes conducir?-. Pregunto y son demasiadas preguntas juntas, le contestare la última.

-Digamos que el volante y yo no somos buenos amigos así que no me entretengas-. Dije sin perder la vista del camino y dando gracias por estar muy cerca de nuestro destino.

-Que buscabas en la biblioteca?-. Volvió a preguntar.

-No escuchaste lo que te dije-. Exclame seria -Y eso a ti no te incumbe, ya casi llegamos-

-No, podemos ir a otro hospital-. Interrumpió de la nada.

-Porque? Que tiene de malo este?, además yo solo quiero dejarte ahí e irme a mi casa-. Hable.

Ya es muy tarde y es el único que conozco y con ese comentario por fin logre que Lauren guarde silencio aunque sigue viéndome de forma extraña.

 **Narra Lauren**

Quien es esta chica? Es muy, muy, muy hermosa, no puedo dejar de observarla. Que es lo que tiene en su mirada que tanto me atrae.

Ella no ha respondido ninguna de mis preguntas. Estoy segura que no la conozco, un rostro tan bello no se me olvidaría nunca.

Sabe mi nombre pero cómo? Debió haberlo escuchado en la mañana en el instituto.

Cuando caminaba rumbo a su carro, note que su silueta era igual a la niña de la última clase. Así que es ella, la chica que dejo su movil. Me pregunto que estaba buscando en la biblioteca, su teléfono? así que piensa que ahí lo olvido.

Por estarla viendo no me di cuenta a que hospital me trago, por lo que mi protesta fue demasiado tarde, justo cuando ya estamos en la dichosa clínica.

-Crees que puedas entrar sola?-. Pregunto aparcando, negué con la cabeza. Si puedo pero no quiero que se vaya.

Al entrar bella rápidamente hablo con una enfermera que yo conocía.

-Lauren estas bien? Que paso?, voy a visarle a tu madre-. Dijo la señora y salió corriendo preocupada.

Me acerque a la niña hermosa, nunca me había detenido a admirar a alguien. Estoy enseñada que la gente me observe, esto no me molesta. Pero, sus ojos son de color chocolate, el color más común en el planeta, solo que en ella tienes un brillo diferente que los hace ser único, sus labios son carnosos, provocativos y tienen el tono perfecto, cada fracción en su rostro, no sé, no puedo dejar de verla, no hay nada que no combine en ella.

No me ilimiro solo a su rostro, la recorro de arriba a abajo, es mágicamente sexy, su mirada se topa con la mía e intento salir del estado penoso que estoy.

-Hermosa, eres nueva?-. Pregunte queriendo acercarme pero no lo hice.

-No-. Dijo seca desviando la mirada.

-Ah-. Solo pude exclamar. Que me pasa? No puedo ser tan lenta -Gracias por ayudarme, te recompensare por ser buena samarita, te invito a cenar el viernes, conozco un restaurante que te encantara?-. Pregunte con decisión.

-Uh?-. Exclamo extraña -No tienes por qué recompensarme y no quiero salir contigo-.

"No quiero salir contigo" Que?! Escuche mal. No! No! Ella no me rechazo. Entendí mal eso tiene que ser, intentare otra vez..

-Lauren hija. Porque estás aquí?-. Hablo preocupada y yo pensé que mi madre es tan inoportuna.

-La encontré desmayada, le hice recobrar la conciencia y la traje hasta acá-. Dijo la niña de ojos color chocolate.

-Oh Dios! recuerdas que paso?-. Pregunto y negué, si recordaba pero no quería hablar -Realice le unos chequeos básico-. Hablo Clara con la enfermera.

-Gracias-. Dijo mi mamá a la hermosa chica -Disculpa mis modales soy la Doctora Clara Jauregui madre de Lauren-. Se presentó extendiendo su mano.

-Oh no se preocupe, soy Camila Cabello, mucho gusto-. CAMILA, dice con una gran sonrisa, tomándole la mano, porque no se presentó así conmigo?

Ya no pude escuchar, ni ver más, la enfermera me arrastro hasta un cuarto, donde realizo una serie de pruebas y análisis.

Culminó y se marchó diciendo un no te muevas, es un hospital, adonde voy a ir con tanto enfermo.

Después de una media hora de espera por fin mi madre entro con los resultados,

-No has comido hoy, verdad?-. Pregunto Clara.

-No mucho, fue por eso que me desmaye-. Creó que ya lo sabía.

-Si tus pruebas no muestra ninguna enfermedad, al menos logre realizarte un chequeo-. Ella sonrie -Tengo que revisar unas cosas ya casi termino después nos iremos a casa a cenar, espérame aquí pasare a recogerte-. Comentó preocupada acariciando mi rostro.

No entiendo en este tiempo Clara no se ha preocupado por mí y hoy también quiere cenar conmigo.

-No vas a demorar tengo un poco de sueño mejor me adelanto- pregunte quitando su mano de mi rostro.

-Como tú quieras hija-. Hablo -Nos vemos en casa-. Dijo y salió de la habitación.

Hace mucho que no me siento con mi madre a desayunar, almorzar o cenar, si no salgo con alguien, como sola en el comedor de la casa.

Salí del hospital en busca de un taxi. Le hice seña al primero que vi y el auto se detuvo.

Subí y le di la dirección. En el trayecto voy pensando en Camila y en la forma que se presentó con mi mamá. Debio presentarse asi conmigo.

Siento molestia, ella se atrevió a rechazarme, suspire y reí un poco. No ella no me rechazo, simplemente no le quedo bien el día, si eso fue.

-Llegamos señorita-. Dijo el taxista

No dije nada solo baje y le pague.

Me detengo un tiempo a observar el barrio a lado de mi casa hay un parque, seguro a Taylor le hubiese encantado. Sacudí mi cabeza fuerte olvidando ese nombre y camine hasta la entrada de mi casa.

-Buena noche niña, ya está lista la cena-. Dijo una empleada mientras ingreso a mi domicilio.

-Que cena?-. Pregunte

-La que ordeno su madre-. Ha ordenado una cena -La Doctora no viene con usted, le va a esperar?-. Pregunto la mujer.

Clara ordeno una cena, va a venir. No debe ser posible. Si, se realista Lauren ella nunca vendrá me dije a mi misma.

-No, sírvame solo a mi estoy muy cansada y necesito recostarme temprano-. Hable dirigiéndome al comedor.

Organice cenas, almuerzo, ella nunca apareció, siempre tenía que hacer otras cosas, así que deje de intentar por eso no espero que ella realmente venga esta vez.

Comi sola como la mayoria de vecs y luego subí hasta mi alcoba. Me duche y salí rápido, solo quiero recostarme en mi cómoda y amplia cama, eso hice y por alguna razón se me cruzo por la mente aquella linda chica que conocí hoy, cierro los ojos imaginando aquella figura, esa bella niña.

 **Narra Camila**

Ella me invito a salir. A mí? A salir? seguro era una broma, si. Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza.

Lo único rescatable de aquella engreída son sus ojos aunque los utilice mal, cree que con una sola mirada o una hermosa sonrisa le van a decir si, acepto, por supuesto.

Que hago yo pensando en ella?

Estacione lo mejor que pude afuera de mi casa y ni bien pongo un pie dentro mamá esta encima mí.

-Oh por Dios! Camila donde te habías metido, no sabes cuan preocupada estaba al llegar y no te encontrarte. Busque en toda la casa te llame, llame a todo mundo-. Dijo mama angustia

-En verdad lo siento, tuve que regresar a la preparatoria, olvide algo ahí, disculpa por no avisarte-. Explique avergonzada.

-A la preparatoria? Que olvidaste?-. El semblante de mi madre va cambiando -Pudiste haber llamado por lo menos-

-Es que tuve un pequeño problema con mi móvil-. Dije rápido -Lo extravié-. Dije agachando la cabeza.

-Hija! Es solo un aparato que se pude remplazar-.

-Lo se mamá, pero ahí tenia los numero de Marielle y Sandra-. Ellas son mis mejores amigas de México, aunque son hermanas son muy diferentes Marielle Guzman es más divertida más alocada, en cambio Sandra Guzman es más centrada, más razonable.

Marielle siempre busca la forma de hacerle enfadar, peleas y más peleas pero siempre terminan apoyándose una a la otra. Como las extraño.

-Y ellas solo tienen el número del tonto teléfono que acabo de perder-. Agregue frustrada.

-Buscaste bien, recuerda aquella vez que perdiste al oso barrigón y lloraste dos días seguido luego resulto que estaba en tu mochila-. Conto sin contener la risa.

El oso barrigón es un peluche que tengo desde pequeña, le puse así porque tiene mucho relleno en la pancita y parece una mujer embarazada de unos tres meses, es muy gracioso, de niña siempre lo llevaba a todas partes no podía vivir sin él.

-SI-. Dije y no agregue nada más.

-Ya encontraremos la forma de que te comuniques con ellas no te preocupes más y vamos a cenar-. Sugirió mi madre y solo asentí, me siento cansada y me retractó, si fue un mal día.

Ingresamos a la cocina y fui directo a lavarme las manos mientras mama sirve la comida.

Ambas nos sentamos en la mesa -Sofí se quedó en la casa de una amiguita, tu papá no regresara hasta mañana-. Comento nerviosa.

Con el pasar de los minutos note que quiere decirme algo pero no sabe como, solo mueve la comida de un lado a otro.

-Sucede algo?-. Pregunte incitándole a hablar.

-Saldré muy temprano mañana, tu papá me necesita en su firma de libro-. Soltó -Tendrás que conducir hasta tu escuela luego pasaras por Sofí-. Eh! Sé que mi padre acaba de publicar un libro creo que de aspecto psicológico no lo he leído todavía y mamá ha colaborado. Pero...

-Conducir?-. Interrogue.

-Bueno condujiste hoy y el auto está intacto-. Debatió depositando comida en su boca.

-Y quieres pase por Sor?-. Ella asintio masticando y yo suspire. Arriesgarme que algo le pase a ella, no -Tengo un mejor plan, iré en taxi o caminare hasta el colegio y después le pire a Dinah un aventón y pasare por Sofía-. Sugerí, creo que es una solución sensata.

-No sé cómo te escapas, pero está bien-. Dijo sonriendo -Termina de comer y sube a ducharte ya es tarde-. Exclamo

-Ya estoy satisfecha, gracias mama-. Avise haciendo a un lado el plato -Ire a bañarme, hasta mañana-. Baje del banco y camine hasta las escaleras.

Subí a mi cuarto, me duche y realice todas las actividades antes de dormir, solo que no tengo sueño.

Enciendo la tele y me acomodo en la cama. Recorrí los canales de arriba a abajo sin encontrar algo que llame mi atención.

Me resigno y elijo uno al azar. No presto mucha atencio, mi cerebro comenzó por si sólo a rememorar mi día.

No imagine conocer a la mamá de Lauren. Ha diferencia de su hija, es muy gentil.

Lauren, la chica dueña de los ojos más bellos del mundo que intento evitar de mil formas, y para mi fortuna me la encuentro desmayada y lo más loco me invita a salir, ella y yo eso nunca pasara. NUNCA exclave en voz baja, estoy segura que mañana ni me recordara...


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA QUE TAL? SOY JAKE Y ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC.**

 **(CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA CON RESPECTO AL FIC ES BIENVENIDA)**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **Narra Camila**

Desperté muy temprano y mamá ya no esta en casa.

Baje y me prepare un jugo con unas tostadas, se que tengo mucho tiempo y creo que caminare hasta la escuela, no me vendría nada mal hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Ir a la escuela caminando, luego pedirle a Dinah que me lleve a recoger a mi hermana y por ultimo regresar a casa, ese es el plan que tengo cuando termine de desayunar.

Recogí mis cosas y verificó que todo estuviera bien cerrado en la casa antes de salir, soy cautelosa y revisó que estén bien cerrados, sería algo extraño recordar de pronto en clase, algo que olvide.

Completamente segura deje mi casa, di el primer paso y creo que el camino será largo por lo me coloque mis auriculares dejando el volumen no tan alto, no quiero que ningún carro me sorprenda

No iba ni a la mitad de la cuadra cuando un carro comenzó a pitar, no le presto atención y continuo mi trayecto.

El molesto sonido continuo más alto, mire de reojo y pude reconocer rápido el auto. Respiro hondo, no tengo que ser un genio para saber quién está conduciendo, si sé de quien es ese auto.

Aumente el paso ignorandola y preguntándome cuan insistente puede ser. El sonido el prolongado, tiene que haber dejado pegada su mano en la bocina, porque no para de sonar.

Me resiste a prestarle atencion y continuo mi camino acompañada de miradas extraña de algunas personas de mi alrededor

Ignoro, ignoro y sentí un alivio cuando por fin dejo de sonar. Por fin se rindió pensé alegremente pero mi alegria murio en toda la esquina de la segunda cuadra alguien me tomo del brazo haciéndome girar, si es ella.

 **Narra Lauren**

Desperté con la imagen de esa niña en mis pensamientos, esta tan centrada en ella que hice mi rutina sin darme cuenta y demasido rápido. No son ni las 7 y ya estaba lista

-Muñeca quieres salir conmigo-. Dije enfrente del espejo. Algo en mi sentido extraño por hablarle al espejo.

Sacudo mi cabeza y pienso en lo temprano que por lo que decido dejar que todo el mundo me ve antes de ir al colegio. Iré a dar un par de vueltas.

Tome mis llaves, baje las escaleras rumbo a salí hasta mi coche para luego subir en el.

Conduje saliendo de mi propiedad y pasando aquel pequeño parque.

Tal vez lo llamé destino o lo que sea pero esa figura de esa niña que acá de salir de la casa esquinera es bastante familiar y extraña, es decir el tiempo que llevo viviendo por esta zona, solo había visto salir de ese hogar a un hombre, una mujer, y una niña pequeña.

Me acerco más y ahora que no estoy tan lejos puedo ver con claridad quien es, lotería es quien pensaba.

Comencé a apretar el claxon de mi auto, pero nada no sé si lo noto o no, pero decido continuar apretando con más fuerza, y nada ella solo sigue caminando. Mantuve apretado el claxon causando un escandaloso ruido para todos menos ella.

Simplemente no puedo creer que me esté ignorando.

Parquee donde pude, baje con algo molesta y mi camine hacia a ella.

Tengo ganas de decir un poco de cosas pero cuando la tome del brazo y ella giro, me paralice, como una persona puede ser más hermosa que el día anterior, DI ALGO! Que te pasa?

-Ehh-. Tonta me dije.

-Hola-. Dijo, creo que trato de ser amable - -Te puedo ayudar en algo?-. Pregunto y eso que es? una mueca o una sonrisa?

-Hermosa, desde que saliste de aquella casa trato de llamar tu atención-. Hable tomando un poco de confiando. Donde está mi seguridad ahora?

-Lo siento tenia los audífonos puesto-. Explico -Quieres algo?-. Si a ti en mi cama, pero me paralizas y no puedo decirlo.

-Ahhh-. Que original Lauren, mejor le hubiese dicho lo que pensabas.

-Ok podrías por favor soltarme el brazo, lo necesito para seguir caminando y además ya no lo siento-. Expreso, no había dado cuenta que aun la tengo agarrada.

-A dónde vas?-. Pregunte intentando sonreí mientra suelto su brazo.

-A la escuela-. Respondi obligada -Disculpa tengo que irme, si quiero llegar- .

-Caminaras hasta allá, te llevare sube, igual nos dirigimos al mismo lugar-. Dije y espero no haber sonado tan desesperada.

-No es necesario, gracias-. Hablo caminando,

QUE? me esta rechazando! otra vez. Que te pasa Jauregui, nadie se te ha escapado Y nadie se me escapara, le pondré las carta sobre la mesa.

Regrese a mi auto, subí para volver a intentar, no planeo cansarme tan rápido.

Encendí el auto volviendo a conducir mientras toque la bocina de nuevo.

-OYE! Hermosa-. Grite para que volteara.

-Mi nombre es Camila-. Dijo devolviéndome el grito, enojada. Se puede notar.

-Camila, no me hagas insistir más sube al auto por favor, no dejare de tocar la bocina hasta que estés acá a lado mío-. Manifesté podría llevarme una multa por esto.

Volteo un par de veces, está a punto de ceder, lo sé. Asi que me adelanto antes de que llegue a la esquina y la interceptó con mi auto evitando que cruzara, soy rapida y abro la puerta del copiloto desde mi asiento al mismo tiempo en que mantengo mi mano en la bocina. Ella no tiene escapatoria.

 **Narra Camila**

Suspire profundamente derrotada y un poco cohibida por las miradas de todas las personas que presencian la escena, es como si ellas también me estuvieran pidiendo que suba al auto.

No me que da mas que acceder y subir al vehículo que tengo al frente.

-Voy a entra, puedes soltar la bocina-. Dije algo fuerte.

-No hasta que estés dentro-. Aumento la voz para que le escuchare.

La miro con enojo pero igual entre y cerré la puerta y por fin ella la soltó la bocina, solo negué y ella sonrió triunfante poniendo en marcha el carro

-No he comido, te importa si paso por el desayuno,?-. Interrogo en medio del camino.

La ignore completamente y situé mi vista en la ventana hasta que llegamos a un lugar de comida rápida.

-Quieres algo?-. Volvió a cuestionar

Negué, vamos Camila no puedes ser más amable, pensé.

-Vamos Camila se más amable conmigo-. Ah? Casi dijo lo que estaba pensando. -Qué pasa?-. Preguntó al instante

-Nada-. Respondí rápido, es solo una coincidencia me digo a mi misma.

Ella tomo un batido nada mas ya sé porque se desmayó ayer.

Retomamos el camino con ella hablando más de la cuenta mucho aunque no tengo ni idea lo que dice, no presto mucha atencion. Lo unico bueno es que se me hizo más corto el trayecto con tanta palabrería de Lauren.

-Así que, A qué hora paso a recogerte?-. Dijo tomando mi mano la cual quite al instante.

-Que!-. Exclame confusa -Recogerme para qué?-. En verdad no sé de qué habla.

-Nuestra cita el viernes, me estas prestando atención?-. Cuestión haciendo muecas de enfado.

-Cita? Ya te dije que no quiero salir contigo deja de insistir que no lograras nada-. Hable seria y note que estábamos cerca ya, de hecho estamos más o menos dos cuadras.

NO! Reaccionó, me verán llegar con Lauren, lo primero que dirán es que estoy saliendo con ella.

-Porque no?-. Pregunto con las mismas señas de enojo en su rostro.

-Porque no y punto-. Respondí sin agregar más.

-Debe haber una razón-. Volvió a interrogar, es muy insistente. Piensa Camila piensa la escuela se ve más cerca.

-Por qué no? Porque yo no soy lesbiana, a mí las niñas no me van-. Hable seria -Detén el auto-. Hable rápido.

-Ah?, no te van las niñas? Y porque quieres detener el carro si ya casi llegamos-. Hablo parece que estaba pensando.

-Solo detenlo Lauren-. Dije e hice una cara de buena niña y ella accedió ,-Gracias por traerme-. Hable abriendo la puerta -Yo no quiero salir contigo que te quede bien claro, no quiero que me vean llegar contigo, no quiero salir contigo, no quiero que te acerques a mí, en conclusión grábatelo bien, no quiero nada que ver contigo-. Exclame lo mas fría posible...


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

 **Narra Lauren**

No quiere nada conmigo!... Por primera vez en mi corta vida me he sentido ponchada, sin haber jugado primero.

Puse mis brazos sobre el volante y sobre ellos mi cabeza con fatiga, como puede negarme una salida, No soy lesbiana! por favor, me he acostado con chicas que juran ser hetero pero conmigo se les olvidan las etiquetas.

No creo que sea por eso, sera porque he sido torpe cuando estoy con ella, quizás crea que soy una sosa, claro!.

Porque solo mírenme quien me rechazaría.

-Tranquila, ella está loca, a ti nadie te aparta, además Lauren Jauregui jamás se da por vencida hasta que consigue lo que quiere, esa escultural figura sera mí y su nombre estará en mi lista-. Hable para mí misma, parezco loca.

Aparque mi vehículo -Camila Cabello el juego aun no inicia y cuando acabe, la que rogara volver a repetir, serás tu-. Dije segura saliendo del coche.

-No puedo creer que te estés volviendo loca, hablas sola?-. Escuche por detrás de mí, una voz conocida.

-No tanto como tú-. Dije -Creí que no te vería hasta la otra semana-. Comente segura de que así seria.

-No podía privar a esta escuela de mi bella presencia-. Exclamo Vero modesta.

Ella es Verónica Iglesias, le conozco hace tres años ya. Llego en la peor etapa de mi vida, me brindó su apoyo. Supo ganarse mi confianza y desde ahí somos inseparables, es mi mejor amiga, capitana de las porristas y enteramente lesbiana.

-Había olvidado que tu ego es más grande que el mío-. Dije caminando hasta ella, deposite un beso en su mejilla en forma de saludo.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido-. Habló disponiéndose a caminar -Mueve el trasero Jáuregui necesito ir por mi horario-.

-Ve tú, te veo después-. Avise mientras se aleja muy de prisa.

Camine buscando a la belleza de esta institución. No yo, si no la chica que me rechazo. Por alguna extraña razón necesito verla aunque solo han pasado minutos de la última vez que le vi.

Donde estas Camila? Cuestione sin encontrarla en el momento que un teléfono suena en mi bolso, extrañada busco en él y saque el movil de la persona que estoy buscando.

Había olvidado por completo que tengo su celular, esto me puede servir aunque es una idea cruel.

Pensando en ello toco en timbre de entra, con un plan perfecto pero no limpio me dirijo hasta el primer salón de hoy.

 **Narra Camila**

Por suerte, nadie noto que Lauren me dio un aventón. Me preguntó que habrá estado haciendo en esa calle?

Camine hasta la entrada y antes de ingresar me reuní con las otras chicas.

-Mila, buenos días-. Dijo Dinah

-Hola-. Saludo Ally

-Buenos días-. Hable en general -Normani aún no llega?-. Pregunte al no verla aquí.

-No. Ella es muy buena alumna pero a veces suele llegar tarde-. Contó Ally como si eso pasa regularmente.

-Llegas en buen momento-. Exclamó Dinah a alguien detrás de mí, creí que era Mani, gire para saludar y me di cuenta de mi equivocación -Mila te quiero presentar a otra amiga ella no vino ayer, Lucy Vive-. Le señalo -Camila Cabello-. Me señalo.

-Mucho gusto-. Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

Lucy es linda, parece una persona muy amable y lo comprobé después de unos minutos. Ella es un tanto seria pero divertida a la vez.

-Casi no llegue-. Hablo Mani agitada por venir corriendo -Hola chicas-. Agrego con un poco más de aire, todas negamos y reímos

Antes de que sonara la campana decidimos dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas aulas, exceptuando a Ally que es un año mayor, por lo cual está a punto de graduarse. Cruzo clase con todas las demás y la primera asignatura de hoy la veía con Dinah.

Fui acompañada por ella y las demas horas volaron.

Como ayer todas nos reunimos en el descanso, eso se volvió a repetír hoy.

Nos emcontramos en la cafetería, es muy amplia y lo mejor es que está situada en una parte del jardín.

-Disculpen la pregunta, pero por si acaso ustedes ayer no vieron donde pude haber dejado mi teléfono-. Interrogue acomodándome para comer y recordando mi móvil.

-Extraviaste el teléfono-. Habló exaltada Dinah, como si fuera el peor pecado.

-Lo siento, no sé dónde lo pudiste dejar-. Dijo Normani poniendo cara de compasión -Eso explica por qué no respondiste enante quería saber si ya habían entrado o no- agrego.

Suspire decepcionada, no tenía a nadie más a quien preguntarle, en la mesa solo estábamos las tres. Resignada me dispuse a comer junto con ella.

No paso mucho y entro Lauren con una bella chica a lado y detrás de ellas venían dos más tomadas de las manos. Todos y todas, exceptuandome a mí, observaron el desfile mientras hablan de cosas sobre ellas, incluyendo a Dinah y Normani, siendo heterosexual no podían dejar de alagar la belleza de una tal Verónica.

 **Narra Lauren**

No sé si sera cosa mía o ella evita verme. Está sentada en una mesa de adelante y definitivamente hay algo mal en esa niña.

Cuando ingrese al comedor sentí las miradas de todos, los comentarios , piropos y saludos, incluso sus amigas dejaron de comer para vernos y comentar. Y ella, ella , ella, no hizo nada, no hablo, no dejo de comer sólo desvío la mirada y lo que más me molesto es que ni siquiera tiene la intención de contemplarme.

-Sentémonos aquí-. Sugirió Vero, señalando una mesa en frente donde esta bella.

-Ok-. No puse objeción y me senté. Nat y Zoey también se nos unieron.

-Así que Vero con quien te revolcaste ayer?-. Preguntó de la nada Nat.

-Cariño eso a ti no debería de importarte-. Respondió tajante Verónica.

Ellas dos no tienen una buena relación gracias a que, Vero intento una vez, bajar a Zoey. Si no fuera por mí, ellas ya se estarían matando.

-Sabes lo más curioso es que tampoco vi a Vives ayer-. Exclame para librar la tensión de la mesa.

-No vino ayer-. Dijo Verónica sorprendida -No sabía-. Agrego, su tono de sorpresa suena convincente.

Verónica no es una persona que muestra sus sentimientos libremente, fue abandonada por su madre con tan solo su nombre, creció en una casa hogar, siendo huérfana cambiaba de familia cada año, hasta los 13 fue adoptada por una familia de a dinerados que se desvive por verla feliz y obtuvo su apellido Iglesias, al igual que yo no le gusta sentir dolor es por eso que sus relaciones las considera un juego. Pero yo creo que Lucy le toco el corazón.

-Y que tal te parece? Es muy linda-. Pregunto Verónica, y yo en las nubes. De quien está hablando?

-Si bellísima-. Respondí para aparentar enfocada.

-Tu aprobación es buena para mí, voy hasta allá-. Aviso poniéndose de pie. -Elegí mi nuevo entretenimiento-. Miro fijo a una mesa.

Se me paralizo el corazón, sude frio al observar la dirección que apunta con la mirada, era la mesa de Camila.

Porque me preocupo, ella dijo que no era lesbiana, la bateara como hizo conmigo, trate de darme ánimo pero para mi sorpresa Verónica se presentó y ella le sonrió, QUE DEMONIOS!.

Es obvio que no escucho nada de lo que dicen, en esta escena tengo el papel de espectadora. Sólo puedo observar como las otras niñas, se la comen con la mirada.

-Jauregui lindura! Que pasa que no saludas a tus amigos-. Hablo Wesley Stromberg, mi mejor amigo acompañado de su hermano Keaton y Drew Chadwick

-Como están chicos-. Dije, ellos son muy lindos, Keaton y Drew habían sido mis chicos por un tiempo hasta que me aburrieron pero me cayeron tan bien que les ofrecí mi amistad.

-Porque tan sola?-. Cuestiono Drew, se supone que estaba Zoey y Natalia conmigo, sin saber dónde se fueron, me encogí de brazos en forma de respuesta.

-Parece que Verónica está bien entretenida-. Exclamo Keaton haciéndome recordar donde está.

Mientras ellos hablan, no podía despejar la vista de ellas. Observó como mi amiga le sonreí a la chica que me depreciaba, y ella esta embobada. Debe de ser una broma.

-Uyy se le acabo la alegría a Iglesias-. Dijo riendo Keaton.

Desvíe la mirada para ver, de qué habla, es Vives y va en dirección a la mesa de Camila. Lo siento por mi amiga, gracias Vives.

Apenas Lucy llego Vero dejo de coquetearle a mi chica. Mi chica? Si podría catalogarla por un tiempo así. Mi mejor amiga se disculpó y salió de ahí, aun en las situaciones más vergonzosas sigue teniendo esa seguridad.

-Que pasa chicos ya se aburrieron de jugar con las niñitas de primero-. Dijo Vero llegando a nuestra mesa.

-Que más nos queda si una hermosura como tú no quiere jugar con nosotros-. Hablo coquetamente Wes que desde que la conoce se muere por ella.

-Uy Querido cuando tu anatomía se convierta en una mujer, podremos hablar de juegos-. Respondió imponente verónica.

La platica no paso de ahi y los chico se retiraron al igual que nosotras a nuestras clases.

Sentí alivio al ver lejos a Vero de Camila, si hubiese sido cualquier otra no me hubiese importado incluso, habría retenido a Vives para que no se acerque pero es Camila, dueña de la figura más hermosa que he conocido. La niña que se esta llevando toda mi seguridad y yo la vi primero


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **Narra Camila**

Después de la entrada de las divas Dinah y Normani, no paran de hablar de Lauren y la otra chica, de lo hermosa que son y no sé qué más. Yo trato de estar distraída viendo cualquier cosa e intentando comer con la molestosa platica.

-Tal vez debería pintar el cabello rubio o quizás rojizo qué opinas mila?-. Pregunto Dinah

No tengo idea a que se refiere -Ahhhh-. Exclame.

-Camila reacciona, no le estoy hablando a la comida-. Dijo Dj.

-Para que te quieres pintar-. Pregunte, no sé a dónde va esta conversación extraña. De que están hablando y porque Dinah quería teñirse el cabello?

-Te caería una combinación entre rubio y castaño-. Aconsejo Normani

-Para qué?!-. Volví a cuestionar.

-Como que para qué?, no estas prestando atención-. Pregunto Dinah y negué -Ves a las chicas que entraron-. Señalo a la mesa de Lauren.

-Sí que tiene que ver eso con tu cambio de look-. Dije, estoy realmente confundida, deje de prestar atención cuando Mani dijo que Lauren tiene los ojos más hermosos, pero no sabía que me había perdido tanto.

-A pues ellas son súper populares aparte de ser muy hermosas y si sales aunque sea un día con ellas todos hablaran de ti-. Explico Normani

-Sigo sin entender-. Dije triste porque soy tan lenta.

-Porque la...-. Se detuvo quedando con los ojos en blanco, su expresión era de susto o asombro?

-Hola-. Escuche una voz completamente desconocida detrás de mí, por un momento creí que era una celebridad por las caras de mis amigas, gire para ver quién es.. -Puedo sentarme-. Dijo la hermosa chica que venía acompañando a Lauren. Todas asentimos.

-Soy Verónica Iglesias cómo te llamas linda?-. Se dirigió a mí, en verdad es bella, ya entiendo porque mis amigas están tan embobadas.

-Camila Cabello, mucho gusto-. Trate de ser coherente, aunque debo admitir que de cerca es mucho, muchísimo más bonita. De reojo pille a Lauren observándonos.

-Mucho gusto Camila, eres nueva verdad no te había visto antes, nunca se me hubiese olvidado un rostro tan hermoso-. Habló y sé que está coqueteando conmigo pero es obvio que más allá de su belleza es prácticamente igual o peor que Lauren. Sin embargo voy a tomar esta oportunidad para dejarle bien en claro a la niña de ojos verde que no quita la vista de nosotras que no quiero nada con ella.

-Si te gustaría ensenarme el lugar-. Exprese atrevida acercándome cuidadosamente mientras ella sonríe.

-Encantada, no hay mejor guía en este colegio que yo-. Respondió. Esta tan cerca hablándome.

-No lo dudo..-.

-Ho... la-. Saludo alguien, es Lucy. Ella ha llegado a nuestra mesa, no sé porque pero las chicas bajaron la mirada, Vero se puso nerviosa, dijo un tengo clase nos vemos después y salió, esto es extraño.

-Camila te enteraste de los talleres-. Pregunto Lucy rompiendo el momento incómodo.

-Tallares ?-. Pregunte

-Ya sabía que se me olvidaba algo, eso era lo que venía a comentar, agregaran talleres este año por la tardes, arte, baile, música y teatro verdad Lucy?-. Explico maní.

-Exacto, las inscripciones comienzan el jueves y las clases el lunes, creo?-. Termino de explicar Lucy.

-Uuy a mí me gustaría estar en música y baile-. Se entusiasmó Dinah primero.

-Se puede elegir dos?-. Interrogue,

-No-. Dijo Lucy haciendo debatir a Dinah entre sus opciones. La verdad no sé si estoy interesada en inscribirme, y si lo hacia mi mejor opción es arte, el pánico escénico me paralizaría en las demás, aunque no se dibujar, ni pintar.

-En que te vas a inscribir Lucy?-. Pregunte algo indecisa si entrar o no, a alguno.

-Me apunto por baile y usted no piensas inscribirse?-. Volvió a cuestionar.

-Pues yo aún sigo viendo los pros y contras-. Anuncio Dinah con desesperación.

-Estoy entre teatro y música-. Hablo Normani también indecisa.

-La verdad no sé si me inscriba-. Dije creo que ninguna de ellas me convenían. -Aunque si lo considero seria arte o tal vez música, no lo sé-.

-Que indecisas! por que no escogen música ya que le gusta a los tres-. Razonó Lucy ante nuestra inseguridad.

-A mí me parece bien, así no estaría sola-. Acepto sin pensarlo Dinah

Mani y yo nos miramos. Ya que! pensé, -Canto será, al menos podre aprender a tocar algún instrumento-. Dije seria mientras Mani asentía.

Me pregunte varias veces. Donde esta Ally?, en toda la hora de almuerzo no le vi.

De nuevo a las aulas, todo iba normal hasta que mi tranquilidad fue tronca en algunas materias que me tocan hoy. En verdad fue una tortura las clases que me tocó ver con Lauren, ella ni disimula que me observa, Oh Señor! , me siento como una celebridad por su mirada fija, Porque tiene que estar en todos lados? Así estamos en el mismo curso es más que obvio que cruzaremos algunas asignaturas. Saberlo es un tormento y solo falta la de literatura,- allí estará-. Hable conmigo mismo decepcionada. Me dirigí al mismo asiento de ayer sabiendo que en cualquier momento va a entrar.

No llevo ni diez segundo sentada y Lauren ingreso más temprano, camino hasta atrás, por suerte hay un chico que ocupa el asiento de al lado, pero parece que la subestimo con una sola mirada fija hizo mover aquel muchacho de su pupitre. Me regalo una sonrisa, poso su mirada en mí y así paso la clase observándome todo el tiempo. Moría por que tocara el timbre, su mirada penetrante me pone nerviosa. Cuando la profesora acabo de dar sus instrucciones, toco el timbre, me sentí aliviada de tanta tensión. Ella empezó a acercarse más y recogí mis cuadernos veloz, luego colándome entre los demás alumnos y empujándolos para llegar a la salida primera y para mi sorpresa Verónica me esperaba a fuera.

-Hola belleza-. Saludo depositando un tibio beso en mi mejilla. -Aun quieres que te enseñe el lugar-. Pregunto y por supuesto que no. La jale del brazo, voy a decirle a Verónica que no estoy interesada era mejor hacer lo con menos público, por lo que la lleve a un lugar apartado.

-No sabias que fueras tan rápida-. Expreso acercándose creo que entendió mal.

-Escucha Verónica-. Hable alejándome, tratare de ser lo más sutil que pueda -No te traje aquí para besarnos ni nada, solo quiero que sepas que no estoy interesada en andar contigo y formal parte de tu colección, lo siento no niego que eres hermosa, pero no, gracias, merezco algo más que un buen momento y pasar a la historia como las demás, tu solo busca acostarte conmigo es mejor que te vayas porque eso no va a pasar-. Explique, ella entendió y alzo las manos en forma de rendición y partió, las palabras solo salieron de mi boca, no creí lo que le había dicho.

Me fui de ahí, a salida del establecimiento.

-Mila te estuvimos buscando en cada clase-. Hablo Dinah en compañía de Lucy, tengo ya un tiempo esperándola en la entrada

-Enserio? llevo esperándote un rato aquí, Dinah necesito un aventó a mi casa-. Dije esperando una respuesta positiva.

-En verdad me gustaría ayudarte pero no puedo, tengo que ver a Siope , hoy , ten-. Dijo entregando me un libro,-Se te olvido en química-. Explico y a penas el libro toco mis manos , ella despareció.

-Hace rato estaba babeando por una chica y ahora sale corriendo por su novio-. Pensé en voz alta.

-Si pudiera ayudarte lo haría pero yo también he quedado con alguien-. Hablo riendo Lucy, había olvidado que también esta ella.

-No te preocupes, lo solucionare, aunque no sé de dónde voy a sacar un chofer-. Dije, aunque la única solución es un taxi.

-Solo vas a tu casa?-. Cuestiono

-Tengo que recoger a mi hermana en la casa de una amiguita-. Suspire frustrada.

-Hey Jauregui, ven por favor-. Hablo Lucy

Que!.

 **Narra Lauren**

Cuando Camila salió, no vi a donde fue, y mis nervios colapsaron cuando unas niña, pronunciaron -Que afortunada es esa niña, que la misma Verónica la espere aquí a fuera-. Me pregunto por qué me afecta esto mientras busco a Vero, aunque tenemos la misma edad, ella está cruzando su último año junto Nat. Sin encontrarla decidí enviarle un tex,

[Dónde estás? necesito verte ahora mismo] escribí y envíe.

No paso mucho y obtuve la respuesta[no puedo estoy ocupada] Perdí completamente la razón con ese mensaje, donde esta?

[No te quito mucho tiempo por favor es importante, recuerda amistad sobre placer] jugué un poco sucio.

[Ya que, estoy en el jardín el que está alejada del campus] apenas leí, salí corriendo hasta allá no estoy tan lejos.

Ya cerca la vi sentada en una banca -Hey- hable, buscando pero está sola, suspire aliviada.

-Qué pasa? Algo malo ocurrió?-. Interrogo preocupada mientras encendía un cigarrillo -Te apetece-. Extendió uno, lo tome, si fumo aunque no mucho, tengo un peor vicio, el alcohol aunque no me considero una alcohólica pero suelo tomar hasta perderme, con Wes, con Nat cuando la suelta su mujercita o con Vero.

-Nada solo quería asegurarme de algo-  
Dije encendiéndolo lo más tranquila que pude

-De que hablas Jauregui, ya enloqueciste, no que era importante-. Exclamo confundida.

-Nada-. Volví a repetir pero sé que no se conformara con eso, así que piensa -Bueno.. Te quería preguntar si en verdad no viste ayer a Lucy?-. Dije para aparentar.

-Yo sé que te preocupas por ella, también sé que es tu amiga y que le aprecias pero lo que paso entre Vives y yo, es algo del pasado, no nos quedamos mucho tiempo con ellas-. Hablo sin convencerme, ni convencerse -Sabes la chica linda de la cafetería...-

-Qué pasa con Camila?-. Interrumpió sin darme cuenta, por impulso, ahora tendré millones de preguntas.

-Camila! Le conoces?. Preguntó y asentí.

-Qué pasa con ella?-. Cuestione, aparentando más tranquilidad.

-Ten cuidado si vas a por ella..-

-Que dices, tú ya no estas interesada-. Volví a interrumpir.

-Es muy linda pero es diferente a las demás-. Hablo, diferente?

-Es una de esas chicas que llevas al altar- bromee.

-No entiendes, puedes enamorarte de ella y si todo termina mal vas a salir muy lastimada-. Dijo en un tono extraño, ya había entendido.

-Es como Vives?-. Pregunte y asintió naturalmente -Es una chica que le entregas todo, sin importar lo que pierdas tu.-. Hable quizás entendiendo a que se refería con diferente.

-Exacto, sabes lo que dijo ella?-. Negué -No quería formar parte de mi colección y tampoco quería estar en mi cama-. Continuo riendo, se quedó en silencio, segundo después miro su reloj -Tengo que irme, he quedado-. Dijo y partió veloz.

Suspire profundo, saber que Camila rechazo a Vero, no sé si me alienta a volver a intentar, o dejar de insistir, me levante en busca de mi auto, en el camino iba reflexionando la frase de Vero " tampoco quiero estar en tu cama" quizás por eso ella me rechaza, debió haber escuchado por los pasillos la fama de nosotras, cree que solo quiero llevarme a la cama, y tiene toda la razón, pero es algo que no tiene que saber quizás si aparento querer algo serio con ella, consiga mi objetivo.

-Jauregui ven por favor-. Escuche gritar a alguien, divise a Lucy cerca de la puerta de la entrada.

-Qué pasa? muñeca-. Hable aproximándome -En que te puedo ayudar?-. Pregunte, hay alguien más con ella, recostar en un costado esta... Camila, me arrepentí de haber dicho muñeca a Lucy.

-Necesito un favor-. Aviso ella.

-Que necesitas?-. Pregunte viendo a Camila que ni siquiera me mira.

-Ya te digo pero antes quiero presentarte a una amiga, ella es Camila-. Me dijo- Camila ella es Lauren-. Le dijo ella saludo con la mano aparentando no conocerme.

-Qué pasa?-. Volví a cuestionar poniendo un poco de dignidad al no responder su saludo.

-Es que Camila tuvo un problema con su auto y no tiene quien la acerque hasta su hogar. Podrías ir a dejarla tu?- Siii! Cálmate que luzca que no te interesa.

-Eh.. Está bien solo porque tú lo pides-. Dije tranquila.

-Lucy no es necesario... -.

-Camila no te preocupes, esta chica nunca tiene nada que hacer-. Interrumpió cuando ella intento abogar por estar lejos de mí. Lucy se me acerco -Solo llévala a casa y no te pases Lauren-. Susurro en mi oído Vives.

-Nos vemos-. Anuncio ella yéndose.

-No subiré a tu auto gracias de todos modos-. Dijo Camila alejándose, ahora si me conoce.

-Bella, que paso con tu auto?-. Cuestione, ignorando el comentario anterior.

-Hmmm... Tuve un problema con el-. Respondió y sigue caminando.

-Acaso lo chocaste?-. Pregunte por la duda que tuvo cuando respondió.

-No, mis padres me lo quitaron anoche por llegar tarde..-

-Fue culpa mía entonces-. Interrumpí sin querer.

-No, no lo fue-. Hablo, me detuve y le tome el brazo para que pare.

-El estacionamiento es dentro hermosa-. Exprese. Ella me observo y termine perdida en sus ojos. Que es esto?

-No iré contigo puedo..-

-Hermosa, le prometí a Lucy que te llevaría no me iré sin ti, además te lo debo-. Dije impidiendo que termine de hablar.

-Camila, Camila me llamo Camila, no hermosa-. Hablo ahora si enfadada.

-Camila, Mila o Cami, vamos no seas tan niña, no querrás repetir la escena de la mañana verdad Camz?-. Dije algunos apodos, no sé como pero el ultimo me gusto.

-Camz?-. Cuestiono luego suspiro y caminamos de regrese, había accedido por un apodo?

Todo el trayecto voy en silencio no quiero que cambie de opinión. Ahora sé que lo quería con ella, lo conseguir con paciencia, tal vez mucha paciencia ya que siempre termina aceptando, pero nunca lo admite y eso es muy frustrante. Lo peor es que tampoco se cuanta paciencia tenga, lo único que sé es que no me rendiré.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **Narra Camila**

Camz! Camz repetía una y otra vez inconscientemente. Es lindo y tierno pero es una lástima que el sobrenombre más lindo que me han dado me lo haya dado ella. Aun así me dirigí su auto, no tenía salida no quería revivir la escena de la mañana, asi que me resigne y subi a su auto.

No sé porque creí que me ayudaría mentir sobre mi auto pero hay algo que ya no tengo ni una duda, debí haberla dejada tirada en la biblioteca ayer.

De camino le indicaba a Lauren por donde tenía que ir, su seguridad me sorprende, hace que conducir luzca tan fácil.

-Es en esta cuadra-. Avise algo confusa con las calles pero recuerdo la casa, creo.

-Aquí vives? Que hacías en esa casa enante en la mañana? Cuidaste de la niña o algo así?-. Pregunto parqueando en la casa que le indique.

-La niña es mi hermana que venimos a recoger aquí, y yo vivo allá-. Dije desprendiendo el cinturón de seguridad -La pregunta es que tu hacías allá, yo que sepa, vives en el otra lado de la ciudad-. Recuerdo que sí, ella vive por estos lados.

-Segura que no quieres salir conmigo, porque para no querer, sabes mucho de mí, pero deja actualizarte, vivía por esta zona de la ciudad ahora vivo en la casa que está justo después del parque-. Argumento, esto debe ser una broma.

-Hablas enserio?-. Pregunte dudosa y ella asintió -Cuanto tiempo?-. Cuestione sin salir de shock

-Desde hace un año, creo, tal vez más pero en todo este tiempo no te había visto antes-. Interrogo mirando me fijo, debe de dejar de verme así.

-Estuve fuera por problemas personales, iré por Sofí, quédate en el auto-. Dije desviando el tema y la mirada mientras salgo de su coche.

En el trayecto a la puerta principal de la casa, no puedo dejar de pensar en los ojos de Lauren, y porque no puedo mantener le la mirada.

Llegue sin darme cuenta y toque la puerta,-Ya va-. Dijeron al otro lado, sentí unos pasos acercándose a la puerta.

-Oh Camila eres tú?, que grande estas? cuánto tiempo? Pasa, pasa-. Hablo la señora Moore aturdiéndome con sus preguntas. Ella es la madre de una amiguita de Sofí.

-Buenas tardes señora Moore, gracias pero no solo he venido a recoger a Sofí-. Expresé amablemente sin recordar todas las preguntas que hizo.

-Sofía-. Grito ella dentro de la casa -Ven han venido por ti-. Aumento la voz. Volvió a verme sonriéndome amistosa.

Le sonrió igual mientras observó venir a Sofi, ella salió corriendo hasta mi envolviéndome con sus pequeños brazos.

-Como has estado?-. Pregunto la señora.

-Bien gracias por cuidar a mi hermana, lamento rechazar su invitación, alguien me está esperando-. Explique intentando no ser grosera.

-No te preocupes salúdame a tu madre-. Se despidió ella, cerró la puerta y me aconclille para quedar a la misma altura de sofí.

-No olvidas nada pequeña-. Pregunte y negó volviéndome a abrazar.

-Mila! Quien es esa chica que esta parada detrás de ti-. Cuestiono me hermana, gire para encontrarme con Lauren, quien contempla a Sofía con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Que haces acá? Te dije que me esperaras en el auto-. Hable molesta. Ella no respondió y no me gusta para nada como ve a sofí.

 **Narra Lauren**

Ver a aquella niña tendrá uno años, me recordó a Taylor, ella tenía 8 años cuando murió. Solo me quede congelada viéndola, el rostro de mi hermana por un instante apareció en ella.

-Lauren estas bien?-. Pregunto Camila sujetándome la mano.

Aquel roce me hizo salir del estado en que estaba sentí algo extraño. Que me pasa? a penas y me toco.

-Sí, todo bien-. Dije, es increíble cómo me hizo sentir bien con tan poco.

Me arrodille viendo a la pequeña niña -Que tanto ves a mi hermanita?-. Pregunto Camila alce la mirada al lugar donde se encuentra.

-Tranquila no soy una pervertida-. Hable con burla en mi voz. -Hola pequeña-. Me dirigí a la pequeña niña mostrándole un truco que me enseño mi padre, con un dulce que cargaba.

-Hiciste magia!-. Grito, creo que ya no escucho de un oído. -Eres una maga-.

-Ya quisiera pero no, no lo soy, solo es un truco. Soy Lauren, cuál es tu nombre?-. Extendí la mano.

-Lauren! Soy Sofía Cabello, tienes unos bonitos ojos de qué color son?-. Pregunto agitando nuestras manos por un momento creí que la perdería.

-Son Verdes esmeralda pero cambian según mi estado de ánimo o según el sol-. Hable incorporándome la pequeña no soltaba mi mano

-Basta Sofí le vas a dejar sin mano-. Dijo Camila separándonos.

-Gracias sin ella no podre tomar la tuya-. Susurre en su oído, es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de ella. Su perfume es embriagante huele a yogurt de frutilla mezclado con un aroma a flores, irresistible, tierno, y algo infantil.

-No digas tonterías vámonos a casa, es tarde-. Sentencio alejándose de mi rumbo al carro.

Le seguí. La observó caminar, su hermosa figura, por dios que bien está formada esta niña y con ese pensamiento siento malestar, un extraño malestar por que todos esos pensamientos que tenía no tan apropiados de ella fueron bloqueados, algo en mí no me permitía verla de esa manera, quizás sea por ese aroma tan dulce.

No quiero ir a casa todavía, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, por alguna razón quiero estar cerca de ella, saber que piensa, que siente, que quiere. Que?! Que estoy pensando? solo es una oportunidad para invitarla a salir y hacerle creer que soy muy diferente.

-Sofí quieres ir por un helado?-. Le pregunte a la niña, quien se acomoda junto a Camila, mi auto solo tiene dos asientos, por lo que ellas irán juntas

-Sii!-. Exclamo ella.

-No podemos tenemos que ir a casa, tengo tarea-. Se interpuso Camila.

-Pero Mila yo quiero helado-. Hablo sofí haciendo puchero -Por favor si... siii-. Suplico la pequeña.

-Conozco una heladería no está muy lejos, solo será un helado, además somos dos contra una, y yo voy manejando-. Dije poniendo los seguros del auto.

-No puedo escapar-. Se burló Camila -Solo un helado y me dejas en mi casa-. Hablo rendida.

Conozco un lugar muy bueno donde preparaban los más exquisitos helados, solo espero que siga allí. De reojo mire a Sofí, es una niña muy imperativa, muy inquieta, quiere tocar todo lo que ve y Camila le impide hacerlo, diciéndole que mirare por la ventana. Porque no me ve a mi, soy mucho más linda que el dichoso paisaje. Porque no nota mi presencia? Con frustración, intente sujetar su mano para que me notara y sentí un escalofrió con la mirada fulminante que me lanzo por esa acción. Parece como si me odiara, bueno yo que sepa no le hecho nada o sí?.

Doble la esquina y me percató de que aun está la heladería, que bueno aún esta pensé al ver el pequeño local que ya no era tan pequeño.

Cuando aparque. Sofía fue la primera en salir.

-Sabes cuándo dijiste que estaba cerca, creí que te referías cerca de mi casa no de la casa de la Señora Moore. Estamos al otro lado de donde vivo-. Dramatizo Camila caminando detrás de Sofía.

Ingresamos al local, con ella mirándome molesta -Siempre tienes ese mal humor o andas en tus día-. Comente riendo, risa que se me corto enseguida con su expresión -Era broma-. Intenten enmendar mi error pero ya es demasiado tarde, Camila ya no quería hablar.

Guardo silencio mientras Sofí esta pidiendo un helado, el lugar es más grande de el que recuerdo, han añadido un pequeño sitio de videojuegos en una esquina.

-De chocolate por favor-. Pidió Sofí.

-De que sabor quieres el tuyo-. Pregunte a Camila ella solo volteo ignorándome, eso de no prestarme atención ya me está cansando.

-Deme dos de fresa-. Pedí, la chica que atiende los preparo rápido.

Luego cogí los helados y me dispuse darle uno a Camila, creí que no lo cogería pero lo hizo, por educación tal vez. Ella se fue a una mesa dejándonos a Sofí y a mí.

-Quieres jugar Sofí?-. Pregunte a la pequeña señalando las maquinas.

-Sí, pero no quiero que Camila se enoje-. Respondió triste.

-No te preocupes pequeña yo la distraigo mientras tu juegas, si?-. Dije Sofí es un encanto, pero quiero estar sola con su hermana .

-Siii!-. Respondió ahora feliz.

Compre algunas fichas y se las día a Sofía para luego ir a la mesa donde esta Camila. Ella disfruta del helado, se le nota en el rostro, luego su mirada se opacó cuando nota que esté a punto de terminarlo.

-Quieres otro?-. Pregunte, que yo recuerde nunca le he comprado dos veces un helado a nadie. De hecho creo que no le he comprado un helado a ninguna de mis citas.

Ella asintió confundida y yo también lo estoy. Que es esto?.

Me levante compre otro y regrese otra vez a la mesa con un nuevo helado para ella.

-Así que te gustan las golosinas?-. Pregunte, no espero una repuesta.

-Me encantan, de hecho los dulces me gustan más que la comida normal-. Explico después de un rato, al menos respondió, algo es algo.

-A mí también!-. Exclame enseguida -Quiero decir que a mí también me gustan las golosinas-. Corregí mi entusiasmo.

Silencio otra vez, me sentía nerviosa tenía una extraña sensación, el tiempo se me agotaba y no sabía que decir no quiero incomodar con algún tema inapropiado.

-Gracia por lo de ayer, no cualquiera ayuda a una extraña y lamento lo de hoy en la mañana, no quería incomodarte-. Hable sincera y Camila tiene una expresión de asombro.

-No tienes nada que agradecer y tampoco yo tengo que disculparte, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-. Hablo bajando la guardia.

-Siento como si te cayera mal-. Dije y ni si quiera lo medite, solo lo dije.

-A mí no me cae mal nadie, y tú no eres la excepción-. Respondí. Creo que estamos manteniendo una conversación, vamos progresando.

-En serio?-. Pregunto y asintió, tomé confianza para preguntarle algo, -El sábado habrá una fiesta, me preguntaba si-.

-No- interrumpió ni si quiera me dejo terminar, el calor me invadió, a mí nadie me rechaza tantas veces.

-Noo!, porque NO ni si quiera sabes lo que voy a preguntar-. Exprese de pronto la irá llego a mí.

-Quieres que vaya contigo a esa fiesta?-. Cuestiono ella, luce calmada.

-Bueno si, pero no necesariamente como cita, podrías ir como amigas-. No quiero dejarme llevar por mi incontrolable actitud, pero si ella se atreve a negar una vez más, explotare.

-Creí que te había quedado bien en claro, lo que te dije en la mañana, en el auto antes de entrar al colegio-. Hablo y explote por dentro y trate de controlarme para no arruinarlo este avance.

-Que parte porque nada de lo que dijiste tenía sentido-. Dije calmada -Porque están difícil salir conmigo?-. Agregué

-Lauren, ya te dije no me gustan las niñas-. Su voz de va frustrando.

-Sabes cuantas quisieran estar en tu lugar ahora...-

-Pues yo no estoy en esas cuantas-. Hablo -Y que te quede bien claro a mí no me gustas-. Dijo ahora estresada.

-Como que no te gusto, Camila, estas ciega yo le gusto a cualquiera-. Eleve mi vos, ya perdí por completo el control de la conversación.

-A mi no, Porque No lo Puedes entender!-. Hablo algo fuerte también.

-Es que no lo entiendo, quien no se atrevería a salir conmigo, Sólo mirame!-.

-Y porque que te miro no me atrevo!-. Subió un poco más la vos la situación se iba saliendo de mis manos, si no hago algo para tranquilizarme, ella no volvería hablarme.

-Porque soy mujer?-. Cuestione respirando profundo.

-Exacto-

-No te creí así, nunca pensé que una niña tan dulce fuera homofóbica!-. Grite llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, su respuesta me saco de lugar otra vez.

-No deberías hablar así de mí, tu no me conoces-. Dijo encarándome se le nota que esta sumamente molesta.

-Quiero conocerte y tú no me dejas-. Dije rendida.

-Es mejor que me lleves a casa-. Hablo, levantándose para ir a buscar a Sofí.

No agregue nada mas, siento que cualquier cosa me hunde con ella.

Las tres salimos del local y decamino voy callada con la mirada solo con en carretera, me siento mal, extraña, hay un conflicto de sentimientos dentro de mí. Solo es una salida no sé por qué se niega, si se llegan a enterar todos en la preparatoria de que alguien me rechazo, mi reputación quedara manchada, es lo único que pienso en esta silenciosa trayectoria.

Llegamos y aparque en su casa.

-Mila tengo que ir al baño-. Manifestó Sofí saliendo del auto.

-Necesito decirte algo-. Dije tomando la mano de Camila.

-Tengo que abrir la puerta Lauren nos vemos mañana-. Hablo aflojandose y saliendo del auto.

Salí atras de ella -Podrías volver por favor?, no me iré-. Estoy siendo sincera, aunque no sé que le voy a decir.

Camz camino hasta la puerta principal y abrió la puerta de su casa a Sofí quien entro rápido gritando, "chao Lauren", me recosté en el auto esperando que volviera, internamente me digo que lo hará y lo hace. Vuelve.

-Lo lamento-. Hable, Camila ha regresado y está enfrente de mí.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, solo deja me en paz Lauren, has como si no me conocieras, y para que sepas tengo un tío, que ahora es tía , a la cual aprecio y respeto igual, pese a su cambio de imagen, a una persona no se le debería de querer por su sexo o color si no por su personalidad-. Dijo y note cierto reproche.

-No debí haber hecho ese comentario-. Dije otra vez sincera -Lo siento-. Otra vez disculpandome.

-Ya no importa-. Repondio ella y sentí un dolor en el pecho, ni si quiera me han golpeado de donde viene esta sensación.

-Sal conmigo-. Hable acercando me note que se puso nerviosa.

-Lauren-

-Camz por favor - prácticamente le estoy rogando, di otro pasó quedando muy cerca.

-Yo-. Dijo

-Solo dime que SI-.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **Narra Lauren**

Que odiosa es esa niña, ELLA! Ella se atrevió a dejarme con la palabra en la boca, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Prácticamente le rogué, le suplique, sólo faltó arrodillarme para haber hecho el peor ridículo. Debería estar preparando una cita en vez de estar irritada, dando vueltas en mi habitación.

Caí desplomada en mi cómoda cama, solo le conocí en dos días, en dos días y no sale de mi mente, tengo ganas de verle cada rato, suspiro, necesito una ducha.

-Lauren, hija-. Hablo mamá irrumpiendo en mi habitación, cosa que me sorprendió ya que desde que nos mudamos ella nunca ha venido aquí.

-Necesitas algo mamá?-. Cuestione sentándome en la cama.

-Si necesito saber si ya comiste hija-. Respondió sonriéndome.

-No, aun no y tampoco tengo mucha hambre-. Dije y es verdad, no tengo apetito.  
-Qué te parece si te duchas y comemos algo-. Pregunto normal ella.

Clara se está comportando extraña, su actitud me confunde, que este en mi habitación me confunde, que me hayan rechazo me confunde.

-Claro me ducho y bajo-. Hable confusa, estaré soñando.

Me aleje de ella, entre a la ducha y estuve unos 45 minutos ahí, sólo sintiendo el agua caer, no había tenido estos problemas desde hace mucho. No he tenido problemas con ningún chico o chica.

Me puse mi pijama, y baje. Mi madre me está esperando creí que ya no la encontraría.

-Tardaste mucho-. Dijo ella haciendo señas a las empleadas que sirvieran.

-Lo siento no me fije en el tiempo-. Me disculpe ocupando un asiento, mientras las empleadas colocan los platos.

La cena continuo en un silencio profundo, mamá se aclaró la garganta de vez en cuando, quiere decir algo pero no encuentra como.

-Lauren-. Dijo justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar -Lauren-. Alzo la voz, en verdad quiere que le preste atención -Ayer te dije que me esperaras para cenar, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo-. Hizo un suspiro antes de seguir -Hija-. Hice a un lado el plato y el sonido molesto la detuvo.

-No tenía ganas de esperarte toda la noche ayer y tampoco estoy para charlas, mamá-. Dije -Hoy no he tenido un buen día-.

-Está todo bien en el preparatoria. Paso algo? quieres contarme?-

-No, está todo bien, solo estoy cansada-. Explique , no tengo animo de ser grosera, pero tampoco estoy tan decaída para decir que me siento mal porque una chica me bateo.

-Lauren en verdad es importante qué hablemos-. Volvió a decir, que insistente, ya se dónde saque eso.

-De que?! Sé que no pasado mucho tiempo, pero he estado siguiendo las reglas, no he traído a nadie y tampoco te ha llamado el director en estos días-. Hable, acaso hoy es el día de golpeen a Lauren en su autoestima.

-Sabes perfectamente que no es de eso que quiero hablarte, he intentado encontrar a Chris, ..-

-No tengo ganas de hablar de aquello, además tengo mucha tarea, ya es tarde.-. Interrumpí cuando escuche ese nombre -Debiste haber intentado cuando lo necesitaba, cuando estabas tan metida en esos quirófanos recuerdas que eran más importante que una llamada mía, aun no sé qué haces aquí, yo solía esperarte hasta muy tarde nunca llegabas, DE HECHO HABÍA DÍAS EN LOS QUE NI TE VEÍA!-. Eleve la voz poniéndome de pie.

-Lauren!-

-Yo ya lo superé y no quiero volver a mencionar aquello-. Dicho esto no me quede ahi. Salí disparada a mi habitación.

Mi día había sido un desastre, no entiendo porque mi madre se está comportando así?, no quiero pensar en ello así que intente concentrarme en los deberes y mientras saco los libros un teléfono cayó de mi bolso, Camila, de nuevo en mi mente. Su móvil debería ver que contiene , NO! Eso sería una invasión a su privacidad".

-Que estás pensando Lauren! Una Que?-. Reí tomando el teléfono, la batería ya está a morir y en la pantalla tiene una foto de ella con dos chicas más, NO DEBERÍA HACER ESTO", siento que voy a cometer un error si registro este aparato. Que pasara si ella se entera, mis manos no supieron reaccionar y deje el teléfono a un lado del escritorio.

Si retomo la idea de la mañana, le dijo que tengo su celular y que se lo daré si sale conmigo. A ver meditemos que podría salir mal, yo obtendré la cita e intentare impresionar pero al final ella tendrá su teléfono y yo un golpe por extorsión, eso no pinta nada bien para mí.

Deje aquello y me dé dique a la tarea.

"Me encantan, de hecho los dulces me gustan más que la comida normal", detuve el bolígrafo ante ese pensamientos involuntario, estaba en historia como llego Camila a mi mente. De nuevo vi el teléfono y el impulso por registrarlo volvió.

-Al diablo historia-. Dije para mí, levantándome rumbo a la cama.

Tenía que estar lo más lejos de ese móvil, es mejor que se lo devuelva. COMO? Cómo le regresó el celular sin que se entere que lo tenía yo? si eso pasa lo primero que pensara es que lo revise, cosa que no hice. Porque no lo hice?.

 **Narra Camila**

-Tonta, tonta, tonta, engreída y Tonta, que piensa que con solo acercarse voy a ceder, es una presumida, egocéntrica e idiota-

-Camila está todo bien, Que sucede?..-.

-Dios.!Papá me asustaste, no sentí el coche llegar-. Desde que llegue he estado pensando en la forma que se expresó Lauren de mí, y desde que salí de bañarme no he parado de dar vueltas en mi habitación.

Como cree que todos giramos a su alrededor, homofóbica yo! Pobre engreída y después cree que con una mirada voy a caer a sus pies..

-Camila! Contesta-

-No pasa nada, solo..-" siempre estás de mal humor o estas en tus días", la verdad quería reír ante su comentario..

-Hija te sientes bien. Por qué te ríes?-. Pregunto mi padre, tengo que sacarme a Lauren de la mente, porque mi padre luce preocupado.

-Lo lamento, estoy bien papá. En donde esta mamá?-. Pregunte parando y tratando de incorpórarme a esta conversación

-Bañándose, vine a verlas las antes de ir al baño de abajo-. Hablo, con papá puedo cambiar de tema sin que haga preguntas sobre el otro.

-Sofí, está en su cuarto, creí que llegarían más temprano...-

-y así era pero tuvimos un percance, y ya vine del cuarto de Sofi, la cena para las dos está abajo en la cocina, ve a calentarla-. Explico mientras sale de la habitación.-Voy a ducharme abajo y kaki deja de hablar sola o tendré que decirle a mamá-. Asentí viéndolo irse por completo.

Bajé al comedor y encontré un par de tarrinas, deposite su contenido en recipiente que metí a la microonda.

Recosté la espalda en el mesón esperando que estuviera caliente, "nunca imagine que una niña tan dulce fuera homofóbica," y ahí está de nuevo Lauren en mis pensamientos, No Camila, no puedes pensar en ella, es imposible que te vuelvas a fijar en la misma persona que te hizo daño..

-Es una niña creída-. Dije en un leve suspiro.

-Mila porque hablas sola?-. Hablaron y no se en que momento llego Sofía.

-Eh! Estaba... Tienes hambre-. Pregunte olvidando lo anterior y ella asintió -Ven vamos a comer.-. Se trepo en los asientos del mesón y yo la acompañe.

-Mila extrañas mesico-. Pregunto mi hermana después de un rato, ella luce cansada y se restregaba los ojos.

Sonreí por el nombre -Sofí es México, y si, es un hermoso país, pero también te extrañaba mucho hermanita-. Respondí, Sofí comenzó a cabecear de una forma graciosa -Quieres dormir?-. Volvió asentir, Aun no he terminado de comer pero tengo que ir acostar a Sofi.

-Termina hija, ya la llevo yo, también necesito descansar- Dijo papá notando la comida en mi plato. El viene salido recién del baño -Hija nos vemos mañana.-. Tomo a Sofi en los brazos y salio del comedor.

Escuche unos susurros en la escalera luego unos pasos acercándose, mientras sigo debatiendo si terminar o no mi comida.

-Hola mamá-. Exclame al verla entrar.

-Hola tesoro-. Respondió mi mamá depositando un beso en mi frente -Como estuvo tu día hija?-. Pregunto pero no dejó responder -Sofí comento medio dormida en la escalera que habían ido por un helado con una amiga tuya-. Dijo, justo cuando había logrado sacar a Lauren de mi cabeza, viene mamá y la vuelve a meter.

-Eh! Sí..es una... hmm.. nueva compañera, no la conoces,- hable enredada tomando un gran trago de jugo.

-A una nueva amiga me gustaría conocerla, pero antes que se me olvide, hoy me encontré con la señora Goldman..-

-La señora Goldman?-. Pregunte yo no conozco a alguien con ese apellido

-La señora Goldman Camila la mamá de Logan, se separó de Larry por eso ya no utiliza su Apellido-. Explico, Logan Lerman es un gran amigo cuatro años mayor que yo, también es muy guapo y caballeroso, él es el sueño de toda chica -Me contó que Logan a preguntado por ti, él sigue trabajando en el refugio y dijo que si quieres puedes ir a ayudar el domingo como voluntaria, que te parece-. Agregó.

-Tengo tu permiso?-. Asintió -A pues me encantaría-. Respondí sin dudar, quería verle, Logan es agradable y divertido siempre le recuerdo como mi mejor amigo o tal vez mi hermano mayor.

Mi madre volvió a retomar el tema de mi nueva amiga, pregunto más sobre ella, que como se llama, cuántos años tiene , como es, por más que trate de cambiar de tema era en vano, pero no me doblegue evadí cada pregunta hasta que se cansó.

Después de terminar subí de nuevo cuarto, donde solté un profundo suspiro de alivio, porque tratan de recordarme que pase la tarde con la persona que quiero de evitar.

 **Narra Lauren**

Salte de la cama apenas el sol ilumino mi alcoba, está ansiosa y quería verla, quería hablarle, quería... quería.. la quería a ella, organice todo y salí mucho ante que ayer.  
Moví el auto un poco deteniéndome junto al parque, es muy temprano así que tengo que esperar que ella salga.

Los minutos se volvían pesados mientras mi ansiedad crecía con cada avance del reloj, falta poco para que Camila salga.

-Rayos-. Exclame en un tono algo fuerte al ver salir un auto de su casa, luego salió ella, dios es tan hermosa. Que te pasa Lauren ni que fuera la primera, mi conflicto desde que la conocí no dejaba de debatir dentro de mí, " has tenido mejores".- NO! nadie se compara con ella-. Debatí, reacciona Lauren se te van, el auto arranco y salí detrás de él guardando cierta distancia.

Vamos al mismo lugar porque simplemente no lo rebaso y ya, quizás no lo hago porque tengo la esperanza de que el conductor la empuje y caiga justo a mi lado o lo que es mejor encima de mí, me reí por pensar eso.

Camila se me está llevando toda mi cordura y lo peor es que siento que no es lo único que voy a perder con ella.

El auto se detuvo en el mismo lugar de ayer, aparque atrás y salí no importa quien este conduciendo, tengo que hablarle.

días-. Salude al llegar a su auto


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

 **Narra Camila**

Debiste haber la dejada tirada Camila, pero claro eres una buena chica, y ahora mira las consecuencias, Porque? porque no la deje con suerte y alguien más la encontraba, y no estarías pasando por esto ahora.

-Buenos días -. Respondió mi padre.

-Hola Camz-. Me dijo ella, no respondí ni siquiera le vi.

-Camila-. Hablo fuerte mi padre al ver mi desplante, por lo cual alce la mano en forma de saludo.

-Disculpe , usted es?-. Cuestionó mi papá.

-Oh lo siento, soy Lauren Jauregui, usted debe ser el señor Cabello-. Que hace? porque se está presentando ante mi padre.

-Sí, soy Alejandro Cabello, mucho gusto Lauren, eres amiga de Camila..-.

-No... no hace mucho que nos conocimos- interrumpí -Tengo clase es hora de irme, nos vemos después papá-. Dije y salí del auto mientras Lauren se despide de él.

"Debí dejarla" dije en mi mente. Caminé sin tomar importancia que ella este detrás de mí.

-Camila-. Grito

-Déjame en paz-. Dije suplicando

\- Camila-. Volvió a repetir.

-Qué quieres por Dios déjame sola..-. Estoy frustrada.

-Sabes a mí siempre me saludan con un beso en la mejilla- hablo alcanzándome y tomando mi brazo deteniendo mi paso.

-Ni loc...-

-Bueno, no me niego si me lo quieres dar en otro lado-. Interrumpió coqueta eso volvió mi rostro serio -Necesitamos hablar-. Continúo ahora en otro tono, tal vez sea por mi expresión.

-Pareces un acosador-. Dije y no puede evitar reírme de mi situación.

-No soy una acosadora sólo es que tenemos que hablar-.

-De qué?-. Pregunte rápido.

-A pues de...-. Intento hablar enredada sin saber que decir.

-Exacto no tenemos nada de qué hablar y por favor suéltame-. Volví a ignorarla retomando el camino.

-Espera-. Dijo de nuevo alcanzándome.

-Ahora qué?-. Hable es molesto que me ese siguiendo.

-Puedo llevarte más tarde a tu casa?, al fin vivimos muy cerca-. Pregunto ella en un tono extraño.

-Claro y después podemos ir por un helado-. Respondí sarcásticamente y luego reí -Tu qué crees genio obvio que no, ni aunque vivamos junta eso pasará-. Dije y volví a reír mientras me alejo ahora si de verdad sin que ella me retenga.

Está completamente loca si piensa que eso va a pasar.

Llegue a la entrada y no encontré a mis amigas, ya deben estar dentro es algo tarde, así que decidí ingresar al establecimiento. Tenía un pie a dentro cuando sentí un golpe realmente fuerte en mi cabeza.

-Lo siento-. Escuche alguien decir. Un chico?.

-Más lo siento yo-. Dije y el chico comenzó a reír, alce la mirada para ver de quien se trata.

-Yo... yo... -. Intente decir olvidando el golpe, es un chico realmente atractivo, alto, no le puedo ver el cabello por que lleva una gorra, y unos ojos hermosos color verde avellana.

-Eres graciosa, soy Austin-. Dijo sobando mi cabeza, "tierno" pensé -En verdad lo lamento no te vi-. Volvió a excusarse él -Como te llamas?-. Pregunto, no seas idiota Camila habla.

-Eh... soy.. Ca.. Camila Cabello-. Respira, respira solo es un chico, el chico más guapo que he visto pero no deja de ser un chico.

-Camila, mucho gusto eras nueva, bueno vas a creer que estoy loco, pero creo que te conozco-. Menciono él, yo que sepa no lo recuerdo -Me resultas familiar-. Hablo con una mirada interrogativa.

-Nueva, nueva no, acabo de regresar a Miami-. Respondí, la verdad no creo haberle visto antes.

-Vaya coincidencia también acabo de regresar, la verdad no tenía la intención de volver, pero creo que el destino me hizo volver quizás por algo o tal vez por alguien-. Dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.

 **Narra Lauren**

-Que hace Camila con ese niñaso?..-.

-Ya son dos veces que te encuentro hablando sola, a la tercera me preocupó, no quiero una amiga loca-. Hablo Verónica enfrente de mí tapando el panorama.

Me río sin gracia de su comentario -Muy gracioso iglesias, sal de ahí-. Exclame apartándola.

-Que tanto vez?-. Preguntó ella también observando -Oh! Austin? es Austin Mahone, creí que no regresaría, pero con quien está, Oh! Se le ve divierta-. Dijo mirándome -Sabes si los ojos tuvieran músculos el pobre Austin estuviera muy apaleado-. Comento en risa.

-A que te refieres?-. Cuestione sin ninguna gracia. -Ese zopenco no es rival para mí-.

-Lauren sigue mi consejo no te enamores de esa chica en serio vas a terminar mal, además si todos se llegan a enterar de tus suplicas vas a perder la fama, querida amiga-. Hablo 'aconsejándome' Verónica

-Pero quien menciono amor aquí, yo no la ruego a nadie...-.

-Es sencillo negar algo, todos mentimos porque se nos hace más fácil que decir la verdad-. Volvió a insistir.

-Lo dice quien no acepta su sentimiento por la chica que acaba de entrar-. Comente burlona.

-Donde esta Lucy?-. Su mirada voló hacia la entrada, que pena que solo haya sido una broma.

-Yo nunca mencione a Vives-. Dije riendo.

Vero no sabe como actuar, solo sonrie nerviosa -Bueno es que tú.. eh... has escuchado en timbre ya debió haber sonado no te parece?-. Desvío el tema.

-No cambies el tema, pero si tienes razón , hace unos minutos tuvo que haber tocado-. Hable también yéndome por las ramas.

-Hola cariño me extrañaste-. Dijeron y me quede algo sorprendida por aquella voz -Hey no piensas saludar-.

-Yo si te saludo muñeca-. Hablo Verónica, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Creí que estarías en Londres, Cece? -. Dije saliendo del asombro.

-Si debería, digamos que me entro nostalgia y decidí terminar mi último año de colegio en Miami, además no podía privar a esta institución de la mujer más hermosa del universo-. Explicó "humilde" ella.

-Vaya que modesta-. Comento Vero riendo.

-Y tu hermana regresó contigo?-. Dije y su cara cambio completamente ante mi pregunta.

-Sí que eres una cínica ..! Enserio Lauren.. preguntas por "MI HERMANA"-. Infantilizo la última parte yo solo asentí -No puedo creer que después que la usaste se te ocurra...-

-Espera...! Espera no estarás celosa, que yo recuerde tu dijiste "solo sexo, sin sentimientos, ni nada de celos" esas fueron tus palabras mientras lo hacíamos-. Interrumpí molesta.

Cece sonrió -Tranquila cariño, quien hablo de sentimientos aquí, yo soy mucha mujer para una sola persona, puedes acostarte con quien sea me da igual, pero Lauren te tiraste a mi hermana, luego la botaste como..-

-No la hagas quedar como una santa, yo no la obligue, ella me pidió que fuera la primera y bueno no podía negar me a semejante proposición.-. Defendí mi postura como conquistadora, me está haciendo lucir como una abusadora, aunque no la culpo, Cece estima mucho a su hermanita.

-Admito que nadie se negaría a tus encantos, también debo decirte que ella ya lo supero por eso si regreso, y por tu bien lindura mantente lejos si-. Manifestó acercándose -Además eso no quita que podamos seguir divirtiéndonos, si las dos disfrutamos mucho estando juntas y reconozcamos que el amor no se inventó para nosotras-. Agrego tomando mi rostro con ambas manos, lo que me gusta de Cece es que sabe cómo seducirme, sin ningún problema, caigo.

" se les comunica a todos los estudiante reunir en el gimnasio" se escuchó por el alta voces de la institución. -Tengo que irme, nos vemos después, sabes dónde!-. Hablo muy cerca de mis labios, dejo un pequeño rose en ellos y se fue.

-Que escena para entretenida, ella sí que sabe cómo provocar, porque no la vi primero-. Expreso Vero.

-Cállate y camina-. Le dije para que deje de fantasear.

Nos dirijimos al gimnasio, de camino iba pensando que creí que no vería Frey más, al igual que Mahone... Mahone..! Camila? Había olvidado que ellos estaban juntos, donde se habrán metido, eso me pregunte en todo el camino.

Una vez en el gimnasio arrastre a Vero por todo el lugar buscando a Camila, que pasa si esta todavía con él, no, eso no es posible.

"Podrían cerrar el pico y calmarse" esa voz, es ella está a la izquierda dos pasos adelante con cuatro chicas, las más alta discutía con las más pequeña, bueno eso parece, aunque no escucho muy bien de que se trata, ni tampoco me interesa.

Todos dejaron de hablar cuando ingreso el director, "buenos días queridos estudiantes,..."Comenzó, yo solo me fijó en Camila, ella es seria a la hora de atender, es como en clase no quiero que nadie le interrumpa, pero ahora sus amigas no le permiten prestar atención lo que es gracioso, claro para mí. Ella están hermosa tratando de enfocarse, en este momento mi audio, mi visión y mi completa atención es para ella, es la dueña de la más hermosa sonrisa de muñeca que visto, su mirada puede tener una expresión de seriedad y triste, pero sus ojos revelan otra cosa como alegría, sinceridad tal vez. Además de cada línea en su rostro la hace sumamente interesante, su hermosa sonrisa más su mirada temeraria y a la vez dulce, acompañan a sus lindo gesto la que la vuelen irresistibles y la hacen completamente perfecta.

-Lauren camina no voy a pasar mi descanso aquí-. Escuche que Vero me habla.

-Eh?..-.

-Vamos-. Volvió a repetir Vero. Que paso?, cuanto tiempo vi a Camila, como es que el tiempo voló y principalmente para que vamos a tomar un descanso.

-Si hubiese sabido esto no hubiera venido, es una pérdida de tiempo..! no crees?-. Expreso caminando al jardín.

-Esto..?! Quee..?!-. Pregunte, no entiendo nada.

-Que no prestaste atención dentro... que tanto pensabas querida amiga-. Pregunto y no sé qué responder -Yo sí sé, yo si me fije a quien veías con cara de tonta-. Prosiguió molestándome, para mi suerte muy cerca de nosotras paso Vives lo que me recordó que tenía que pedirle algo.

-No sé de qué hablas... Hmn.. voy.. este... voy... hablar con alguien nos vemos-. Dije al principio enredada, y luego huí prácticamente, ni yo misma sé que paso en el gimnasio.

Traspase el jardín tratando de alcanzar a Lucy -Vives-. Grite

-Lauren, Hola-. Saludo triste.

-Woow.. Que te paso? No dormiste anoche?-. Pregunte, luce algo cansada aunque no sé si tiene los ojos hinchados o simplemente son ojeras.

-Tan linda, como siempre, gracias por el cumplí ...-

-Ya.. ya.. ya tranquila solo fue una pregunta no tenía el ánimo de molestar-. Interrumpí, no quiero incomodarla.

-Como sea, dime que quiere?-. Pregunto un tanto agresiva.

-Tan evidente soy, como sabes que necesitó algo-. Hable mientras buscó en mi bolso.

-Pues sí, claro no para todos, pero desgraciadamente para mi si, así que.. Dime-. Explicó mientras encuentro el aparato.

-Ten-. Dije poniendo el teléfono en sus manos.

-Qué es esto?-. Pregunto, que no es obvio.

-Es un celular, que no ves-. Respondí sin entender el propósito de su pregunta.

-Yo sé que es, me refiero que quieres que haga con él. Ya tengo uno así que no te lo voy a comprar y tampoco lo pienso vender-. Se escudó ella.

-Me debes una así que...-

-Ya te dije que no...-.

-Cálmate si, y escucha no necesito que lo vendas, sino que lo regreses a su dueña-. Explique, que mal momento para hacerle un pedido cuando esta enfada.

-Regrese a quién?, como voy a saber quién es el dueño-. Hablo negándose.

-Ya te dije que me escucharas y es dueña, no dueño-. Hable, que le pasa a esta mujer? -es de... de... de mmm...-. Por qué me es difícil pronunciar su nombre ante otras personas, solo dilo rápido -Camila-. Demasiado rápido.

-Eh.. Camila, en serio como es que tú tienes..-

-No preguntes si, solo dáselo, bien-. Hable, como explicar sin que malinterprete.

-Por más que te dije que no te pases con ella, porque tú y tu amiga no dejan de jugar con nosotras...-

-Lucy- volvía a interferir, entiendo la estúpida de Verónica está detrás de eso. -Que te hizo ahora la idiota de mi amiga-. Cuestione

-Nada.. disculpa no debo desquitarme contigo, no te preocupes, no sé porque siempre digo que no voy a caer otras vez y termino cayendo, solo que ahora las caídas son mucho más dolorosas-. Dijo suspirando. Qué?. Verónica maldita mentirosa -No importa, está bien voy a buscarla nos vemos después Jauregui-. Dijo dispuesta a irse con su aura triste.

-Lucy-. Llame deteniéndola -Por favor que ella no sepa quién lo tenía, si-. Continúe, ella asintió y sigue su camino, Vives es linda, inteligente y buena, aun no entiendo cómo es que se fijó en la estúpida de mi amiga. Que idiota eres Verónica, pensé.

 **Narra Camila**

Hoy no hay clases, por lo que qué entendí es por lo talleres que van añadir, además que la escuela estaría muy bien remunera. Todos los profesores de los curso estarán aquí dando una charla apenas termine el descanso o algo así. Bueno no escuche bien por la culpa de Dinah y Ally, ellas no se calman, mientras debatían que "llegar al matrimonio virgen es algo que toda chica debería hacer" y "ser joven es solo disfrutar" como llegaron a esos temas...

-Vamos a inscribirnos en música verdad?-. Pregunte mientras estamos en una mesa de la cafetería, menos Lucy todas estamos aquí.

-Música?-. Pregunto Ally.

-Sí, así es.. quieres unirte Ally?-. Propuso Mani.

-No lo sé, no me había planteado inscribir a algo, se viene la universidad por lo cual necesito concentrarme en ello, además de esto, son productores buscando talento, solo mira a los maestro se ven que son reconocidos-. Manifestó Ally, tengo un presentimiento.

-Como sabes eso, ya los viste y cuál es el problema-. Expreso Dinah, Mani y yo suspiramos profundamente, esto será otra riña por ver quién tiene la razón. Me mantengo al margen pero Maní no, mientras ellas debaten el tema que sea, ella está apoyándolas a las dos, esta en el medio siempre, debo admitir que es gracioso.

' -Porque ellos, en verdad no buscan talento, solo buscan a personas fáciles de manipular, verdad Mani? -. Comenzó Ally.'

'-Tienes razón-. Respondió ella'

'-Quien se deja manipular es porque quiere, no crees Normani, - Defendió Dinah.'

'-Seguro que si-. Volvió a responder Mani'

'-Los artistas deberían ser admirados y amados por su talento, no por su vida personal-. Contraataco Ally.'

'-Me parece que si-. Agrego Mani.

'-Todos saben que deben mantener un estatus social-. Agregó Dinah.'

'-Eso es sumamente importante-. Comento Mani.'

'-Si la vida privada, debe ser eso, privada por más famosa que sean-. Volvió a golpear Ally.'

'-Yo pienso lo mismo-. Hablo Mani'.

'-Para un cantante es importante lo quien pienses sus fans-. Contradijo Dinah'

'-Bien dicho D-. Volvió a hablar Normani'

'-Debo admitir que para los fans, sea importante saber más de sus ídolos, como con quien sale, que come, como viste, pero no debería ser una prioridad, un músico debería ser amado e idolatrado por su música, sus canciones y lo que trata de trasmitir con ellas,'-. Dio el golpe final Ally'

-Siendo espectadora-. Hablo Lucy detrás de mí.

-Aunque no lo creas el tema es importante e interesante-. Respondí sonriéndole.

-Tu qué crees Lucy?-. Preguntaron Dinah y Ally al mismo tiempo.

-A mí no me metan en su absurda discusión mejor consulten con Normani, que al fin y al cabo ella es la única que las comprende-. Respondió zafando del tema y es verdad, no sé como pero Mani las hace sentir como si las dos tuvieran la razón.

-Camila-. Llamó Lucy.

-Si-. Exprese prestándole mi atención.

-Hace poco comentaste que se te extravío el teléfono, verdad?-. Pregunto y asentí -Pues, conozco a unos chicos que de casualidad dijeron que se encontraron uno y mira-. Hablo sacando algo de su bolsillo -No sé, si sea este-. Siguió y por primera vez desde que regrese a Miami sentí felicidad al ver mi celular de nuevo cuando creí que eso nunca pasaría.

-Lucy oficialmente te adoro, no sabes cuánto ansiaba tenerlo devuelva, te debo mucho, cual quiere cosa solo pídela-. Exprese mi alegría sin medirla.

-No fue nada, además no fui yo quien lo encontró-. Respondí con una sonrisa que no es sincera, ahora que me fijo, se le nota triste. Quizás son ideas mías.

-Pero eres tu quien me lo devolvió así que gracias, que mal no tiene batería,-. Exprese al intentar encenderlo, -Planeaba llamar a mi papá para que viniera temprano hoy-. Suspire otra vez decepcionada .

-Si tienes el número, puedo prestarte el mío-. Ofreció ella, ahora siendo como si fuera mi ángel de la guarda.

-De verdad, gracias- dije mi día está cambiando, ella me entregó su móvil -Iré por allá, ellas no me dejaran escuchar nada-. Me señale a las tres que todavía seguían con lo mismo.

-Oh está bien creo que es mi turno soportarlas-. Dijo sonriendo, me dispuse a irme tengo que llamar rápido ya que el descanso está a punto de terminar -Solo Camila no lo extravíes, si-. Hablo preocupada Lucy solo asentí.

A lo lejos escuche un "ya cálmense a quien le interesa". Seguí caminando hasta dejar de escuchar lo murmullos, saque una libreta donde cargo anotado los números de mamá y papá, marque y espero que contesté.

-Haló- Respondió mi padre.

-Hola papá, soy Camila..-.

-Camila, que pasa hija porque me llamas de este número- Cuestiono supongo que mamá no le dijo que extravié el móvil

-Se murió la pila de mi teléfono-. Hable, no tiene que enterarse, aunque no es toda la verdad tampoco estoy mintiendo.

-Ah.. dime que necesitas?- Pregunto

-Voy a tener una charla en el colegio, por lo cual voy a salir temprano, te estoy llamando para que me recojas dentro de dos horas...-.

\- Lo siento Camila no estoy en Miami, y tampoco voy a llegar en un par ahora, tu madre y Sofí también están conmigo, disculpa hija- Explico él, que mal.

-No podrás venir, bueno no se preocupen tomare un ta... - no termine de decir alguien me arrebato el aparto de las manos.

\- Señor Cabello , hola otras vez, soy Lauren que tal su mañana.-. Porque a mi?.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **Narra Camila**

Intente decir algo para obtener mi movil devuelta pero ella me bloqueo con su mano. Mano que quite enseguida por supuesto, no escucho muy bien, ella solo murmura. Es mucho esfuerzo detenerla, además de una pérdida de tiempo porque no lograría nada con eso. Me acerque un poco más hasta que la pude escuchar mejor.

-Me encantaría-. Dijo Lauren , y espero la respuesta de papá, claro respuesta que no puedo oír -No se preocupe no tengo ningún problema-. Volvió a responder ella.

-De verdad, eso no es posible y claro que me fascinaría ayudar, además de que tengo un alto puntaje en el volante-. Volvió a responder después de unos segundo callada. Suspire, ahora que me doy cuenta que suspiro muy seguido.

-Remuneración, no se preocupe, eso no es necesario o si no, no se llamaría ayuda-. Dijo y es una tonta, como puede hablar con mi papa con tan libertad.

-Está bien señor Cabello, que pase una linda tarde, yo le diré-. Hablo colgando y esto me enojo, ni si quiera me dejo despedir de él.

-Dice papito que te escolte hasta casita-. Hablo con un tono irritante y niño... que me acompañe adonde? que hablaron, era algo sobre... Alto puntaje en el volante? Remuneración? Ayuda? no puede ser lo que estoy pensando, claro que no. Ella sólo estaba bromeando. No.

El timbre sonó anunciando el término del descanso y me saco del trance, mientras Lauren se acerca a devolverme el teléfono.

Esa risa -Niña bonita, mi día está mejorando, porque al parecer tienes autofobia-. Dijo burlona mirándome fijo, lo que me incomodo un poco -Pero no te preocupes, tu profesora, profesora no, mejor instructora te va ayudar, apenas termine lo que sea que vamos hacer, te recogió en el mismo lugar donde te quedaste enante... -

-Ni lo pienses, no voy a ir a...-

-No dudes que te buscare hasta encontrar, así que es mejor que estés ahí, además tu padre me lo pidió consideralo como un favor-. Hablo mientras se dispone a irse -Nos vemos-. Se detuvo y volteo -Camila-. Volvió a hablar guiñando el ojo.

Sabía algo de ella es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

 **Narra Lauren**

Mi día es perfecto, tomar el teléfono y hablar con el señor Cabello fue la mejor decisión.

Llevaba rato caminan, no, no la buscaba solo caminaba, hasta que la encontré en la cafetería con Lucy y unas chicas más, segundos después Vives le dio algo y ella señalo algún lado. No la seguí de casualidad, iba al mismo sitio y sin querer escuche su conversación con su papá. Cuando pregunto si la venían a recoger y obtuvo al parecer una respuesta negativa, se me ocurrió algo, y le rebate el aparato era ahora o nunca de ofrecer como chofer.

El señor Cabello contó que su hija no sabe conducir y como yo soy una buen samaritana, decidí ayudar, Donde está mi premio por la gran idea que tuve?

-Lauren-. Llamó Nat la reconocí por la voz , ella se unió a mi caminata de regreso al salón.

-Hola-. Salude simple.

-Vaya que saludo tan profundo y particular tienes para las amiga-. Hablo sarcástica.

-Ja, como así andas solas, donde esta Zoey?-. Pregunte de camino al gimnasio.

-En casa se sentía mal, por eso no ha parecido-. Respondí opacada.

-Que entusiasmo tienes al hablar de tu novia-. Dije, al parecer hay problema hoy con los enamorados.

-Quizás no por mucho-. Manifestó. Siento que el problema es grave.

Entramos al gimnasio con algunos más que vienen a ganar puesto en las gradas.

-Terminaron.. quieres hablar o...-.

-Yo sé que no te interesa estas cosas...eso de que no entiendes como el amor va de la mano con el dolor.. Déjalo-. Interfirió , que pobre apreciación tienen mis amigas de mí.

-Nat yo...-. Esta vez fui interrumpida por el director.

Hasta hora no me había planteado, las relaciones amistosas que tengo, Las que? Sacudí la cabeza, no es tiempo de pensar en eso. Lo que tengo que hacer, es prestar atención si quiero saber que pasa hoy.

Las cuatros personas que asumo que son los instructores esperan su turno de utilizar el micrófono, mientras el director los presentaba a cada uno y yo ya voy entendiendo, primero una tal Cheryl Cole maestra de teatro expreso estar a gusto en la institución y que ya algunos estudiantes le habían dicho que querían unirse a su clase, bla bla. Culminó su presentación y continúo Brian Friedman instructor de baile, Gary Barlow en arte, por ultimo Simon Cowell música, lo que me recuerda que solía tocar el piano y amaba cantar pero ahora son solo recuerdo.

Desde que conocí a Camila siento que este año es sumamente diferente. Camila dónde está?, no puedo obsesionarme siempre con el paradero de esa chica, volví a sacudir mi cabeza olvidando por completo donde estoy y todas las personas que hay aquí -Pasa algo?-. Pregunto Natalia, negué y me enfoque en lo que decían , "-los curso no son obligatorios-". Dijo unos profesores de la escuela, algo bueno pensé "-Pero los que decidan ingresar obtendrán puntos extras en la asignaturas bajas-" Continuo eso podría ser interesante. Él siguió dando instrucciones y en este momento lo único que deseo es que termine ya, para a ver a Camila, no, no, solo quiero salir de aquí eso es todo.

'Tanto alboroto por unos simples curso' pensé una vez fuera de aquel lugar, todos comentaban en donde inscribirse, es obvio que yo no estoy interesada, quien quería estar metida un sábado en el aula y temprano, ya es suficiente perder cinco días. Natalia dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se fue no sé dónde, así que hora estoy dirigiéndome al estacionamiento por mi auto y recoger a mi Camila, a Camila.

-Hola- detuvieron mi trayecto, al voltear descubrí un joven, no tan alto quizás de mi altura, guapo y bastante interesante.

-Hola-. Respondí deteniéndome.

-Eres Lauren verdad?-. Pregunto ingenuo.

-Así es, vaya que soy famosa-. Alarde aunque es guapo, no sé. No es mi tipo.

-Es por tu belleza, soy Brad Simpson-. Hablo. Idiota que fue eso, un cumplido. Camila tienes que recoger a Camila, si eso suena mejor que hablar con este.

-Brad tu sí que sabes cómo ahuyentar a una chica-. Hable retomando mi camino, él dijo algo como Zorra.. espera me dijo ZORRA, me detuve y volví así él, con paso firme y mirada fija.

-Que acabas de decir gran imbécil-. Hable y furiosa no describí mi estado.

-No te hagas la santa, sabes muy bien que es verdad-. Dijo con sonrisa falsa, calmante Lauren, esta basura no merece que te rebajes.

-Mira, poco hombre porque esperaste que dirá la vuelta-. Dije empujándole al fin y al cabo tiene mi estatura -Por qué no intentas volver a repetir lo que acabas de decir-. Continúe, al parecer es solo un intento de conquistador, no solo es un estúpido con cara de niño bonito -Vaya estas tan intimidado que no puedes ni si quiera defenderte,-. Intento reponerse, así rápidamente le bese, que asco, me separe lo bastante lejos -Que se te quede bien grabado idiota, eres muy poco para estar conmigo o tan si quiera aspirar estarlo, además tomas muy mal un, no lo que te hace quedar como un completo estúpido-. Exprese moviendo mi cabello -Y si a eso le sumamos, tu falta de seguridad y auto estima y también deberías hacer algo con tu aliento, eres un contaminación andante-. Termine de hablar, después escuche muchas risas burlonas, vi como todos se burlan de él mientras desenvolvía un chicle que deposite en boca para el mal sabor que me dejo aquel imbécil y retome mi camino.

No entiendo como todo en un día puede cambiar de bueno a malo y de malo a bueno sin esfuerzo, -Y quién diablos está en mi auto-. Dije al llegar al estacionamiento, la única que tiene acceso a él es...

-Bájate de ahí, no quiero volver a repetirlo, Cece-. Dije, en este punto no aguanto a nadie.

-Tus cambio de humor ya están pasado de moda, ya calmante y sube, iremos a un lugar donde te puedas relajar-. Hablo, si no se baja la empujare yo misma, pensé al abrir la puerta de piloto y entrar.

-Que no entiendes, no estoy de ánimo...-. Me detuvo con sus labios, en verdad Cece sabe cómo provocar, me beso apasionadamente, y bueno soy humana y ella es sensual aparte de que besa como una diosa y huele bien, muy bien, mis manos llegaron solas hasta sus caderas, mientras ella deja mis labios para dirigirse al cuello. Estoy perdiendo el control, ya mis manos tocan los muslo muy cerca de la zona V. Están provocativa y además lleva falda.

-Me... gustar.. contar... pro.. -. Ni yo misma entendí lo quería decir con el poco aliento que tengo. Ella volvió a besarme y ya no puedo negarme ahora la llevo a cualquier lugar, pero.. no sé de dónde vino, un sabor a yogurt, Camila.. Camila.. que estoy haciendo la aleje bruscamente Cece se extrañó yo también nunca la había empujado de esa forma.

-Tengo otros planes-. Exprese con claridad a pesar de las condición en que estoy

-Ah ya veo, como quieras Jauregui pero me debes una y no dudes que te la cobrare-. Hablo arreglándose la blusa la cual había subido un poco -Que te vaya bien con tu amiguita-. Continuo abriendo la puerta -Y Lauren el chicle me lo quedo yo-. No puedo creer que la frene, es decir esa mujer a sido mi debilidad.

Tome algunas respiraciones profunda para calmarme, debía antes de ir a buscarla a quien escoltaría hoy, cuando creí estar más calmada, encendí el auto.

Estará ahí esperando, ya si habrá ido o no fue. Conduje hasta llegar al mencionado lugar y voy disminuyendo la velocidad ya que no la veo. Que debo hacer?, yo nunca espere a nadie, así que, si paro a esperarla todo lo verían raro, y si está todavía en la escuela, regresar es mi mejor opción, me dirigí de vuelta al parqueadero de la institución, como dije el día cambia de malo a bueno, Camila viene recién saliendo con su grupo de amigas, ella es... es tan... tan... tonta!, que hace? porque se está subiendo al auto de esa chica?, se supone que tiene que ir al lugar que acordamos.

No medite, solo me vi bajando del carro y dirigiendo me hasta ese lugar, no me importaba nada más, solo sé que ella se ira conmigo.

 **Narra Camila**

Esto es molesto, es absurdo, y tonto. Como es que Lauren Jauregui supuestamente está detrás de mí y se besa con un tipo enfrente de toda la escuela. Que tonta soy, había considerado ir, había considerado dejarla que me lleve a casa. No, no puedo sentirme así...

-Mila vamos-. Dijo Dinah, solo continúe dejando de lado aquel espectáculo.

-Bueno chicas entonces Camila, Dinah, Normani y yo iremos a música eso te deja sola no Lucy, no quieres unirte?-. Pregunto Ally.

-No, dije que me inscribiría en baile y lo haré así sea la única alumna- respondió ella.

Caminamos en busca de los formulario de inscripción en rectoría, mi humor me abandonó y mis ganas huyeron mientras hacía cola para recibir la tonta hoja de inscripción.

Me siento lejana, de hecho las chicas mantienen una conversión y no tenía idea del tema que hablan.

-Te gustaría ir Camila?-. Preguntaron. a dónde? Es un plan para hoy o cuándo?

-No-. Respondí sin ganas y sin entender.

-Está bien si no quieres ir a comer con nosotras-. Hablo Lucy, me pareció que sabe que no he escuchado nada. -Además podemos irte a dejar no es así Dinah-. Continuo Oficialmente adora a esta mujer.

Pasamos un largo tiempo esperando por la bendita hoja, a estas alturas Lauren ya tuvo que haberse ido con quien sabe quién, quizás con el estúpido que besaba, tal vez con alguna chica, o algunas chicas, eso no debería importarte Camila, no debería importante ni en lo más mínimo.

-Vienes al estacionamiento o tienes otros planes-. Pregunto Lucy.

Negué -Vamos -. Dije rumbo al parqueadero.

Me doy cuenta que poco a poco la escuela va quedando sola, escucho la desactivación de la alarma de auto para poder embarcarnos ya que todas iríamos en el carro de Dinah.

Mientras ella enciende su auto, me pregunto cómo es que Ally estará sentada a lado suyo, o porque alguna de las chicas no evito que eso pasara, para evitarnos molestias en el camino. Con eso me refiero a que Dinah pierda el control del volante, por estar discutiendo con Ally, por suerte no me toco en medio en los asientos de atrás.

Ni si quiera nos movimos mucho, cuando Dj freno a raya, -Estas locas Dinah, si hubieses ido más rápido estaría pegada en el parabrisas o peor fuera de el con vidrios incrustados en mi cuerpo-. Dramatizó Maní que es la que está en medio.

-No fue mi culpa-. Se defendió.

-Si claro, como tú no estás manejando..-

-Quieres relajarte y ver al frente-. Explico Dj, lo que hicimos todas.

-Lauren-. Dijimos todas al ver la persona al frente.

Ella paso por el lado de Dinah llegando a mi lado por fuera.

-Bájate-. Dijo abriendo la puerta de mi lado.

-Eres demente, como se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa-. Hable, claro que no baje, pero a cambio me tomo la mano y me obligo a salir.

-No se preocupen, vivimos por la misma zona, no será problema para mí, llevarla-. Dijo ella a Dj.

-Claro-. Respondió ella enredada.

Lauren me arrastra otra vez, mientras veo como mis amigas me dejan, es enserio me están abandonando, acaso no les importa que me estén arrastrando.

-Te dije que me esperaras ahí, por que no estabas? Y encima te subes como si nada a ese auto como sí..,-

-Basta-. Interfería soltandome de su amarre, hasta aquí llegue.-No puedes obligarme a ir contigo..-

-Yo no te obligó a nada-. Replicó, debe estar bromeando.

-Y esto que es? casi me arrancas la muñeca-. Hable se está pasando y tengo ganas de golpearla.

-Esto no estaría pasando si tú me hubiese hecho caso, y con esto comentario le doy fin a esta boba discusión. Ya vamos de una vez-. Bajo la voz a lo último. Acaso es una petición, puedo ver la desesperación en sus ojos. No te dejes doblegar, ella estaba besando a alguien más hace un rato.

-Por qué no te vas con el estúpidos que estabas besando, quizás y el si quiera ir contigo porque yo no iré a ninguna parte-. No puedo creer lo que dije.

¿Acaso me escuche como una chica celosa?.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 **Narra Lauren**

Celosa? Acaso ella esta celosa, no sé porque, me gustaría creer que sí, que si lo está, aunque eso me hubiese molestado si fuera otra persona la que estuviera en ese estado.

-Borra esa tonta sonrisa, no es lo que piensas-. Hablo cruzando los brazos.

-Así que, según tú, hmm.. que pienso?-. Interrogue aun con la esperanza.

-No son celos, es que..., solo es que, no me gusta que intentes burlarte de la personas como si no contaran, o no importaran sus emociones-. Explico, debo admitir que su argumento es válido.

Miró a todos lados para poder aceptar mi decepción, los pocos estudiante que quedan nos observan, aunque no son mucho eso no evitara que mañana haya millones de comentarios, tengo que salir de aquí.

-Ah, entonces, si no es eso, no tendrás problema en subir al...-

-No subiré-. Interrumpió dando vuelva y si, otra vez se fue, y que diablos hago caminando tras ella!.

Donde está tu orgullo Lauren? no lo sé, quizás este a lado de suyo y es eso lo que vas a buscar, genial ahora corre y yo he de parecer una sicópata obsesionada corriendo tras su presa.

-En... vended... no pie.. piensas.. dejarme.. en paz-. Dijo con algo dificultad, Camila no parece muy atlética pero sí que corre, ya estamos muy lejos del colegio.

-No-. Dije a lo que ella se detuvo, respiramos hondo varias veces para recuperar el aliento -Te llevare a casa como sea, así que dime como nos iremos, en taxi?-. Pregunte ya calmada.

-Iremos? hmm.. Estaba pensando irme en taxi, pero ahora tengo ganas de caminar-. Dijo señalando al frente, "Caminar?" con semejante esfuerzo que hicimos al correr, quiere ir por ahí y cruzar más de la mitad de la cuidad, "caminando".

-Eso suena mejor, ya sabes es bueno hacer ejercicio-. Dije, es obvio que no quiero pero ella no subirá al carro, además, solo quiere molestar y hacerme desistir y no lograra nada.

 **Narra Camila**

No, yo no puedo sentir celos de la engreída que tengo al frente, cuando comenzó a seguir pensé que si corría ella no lo haría, pero al parecer para Lauren en verdad no existen límites, ahora encima tengo que caminar por su culpa, aunque yo decidí eso solo para vengarme.

De camino Lauren sigue preguntando cosas, haciendo comentarios tontos, claro que no tomo en cuenta.

-Oh, no tienes hambre?, este es un buen lugar para comer-. Hablo al cruzar por una cafetería, "Cars" dice el letrero.

-No, quiero llegar a mi casa-. Respondí, lo que contradijo mi estómago con aquel gruñido.

-No?-. Levanto la ceja dudosa -Solo será un minuto, el camino es largo y...-

-Y eres una manipuladora-. Interrumpí caminando hasta el local, es un lugar pequeño y relajante, quien diría que Lauren viniera a estos sitios. Huele delicioso.

-Aquí, sentemos aquí-. Hablo señalando una mesa, pase de largo y me senté en la siguiente, suspiro, camino y se acomodó enfrente mío -Mi padre solía traernos a comer aquí-. Contó es algo que no espere, de un momento a otro sus ojos hermosos se iluminaron -Primero me recogía, luego íbamos por mis hermano, su escuela queda más adelante y al regresar nos deteníamos aquí-. Agregó.

Siento una nostalgia profunda en el tono de su voz.

Ella agachó un poco la cabeza, desde que la conocí es la primera vez que muestra humanidad y no sé por qué me duele verla así. Tanto que tengo el impulso de tomar su mano y hacerle sentir bien, asi que no pude resistir que sus manos estuvieran en la mesa y con delicadeza voy tomando una de ellas presionandola un poco, lo que provocó que nuestra miradas chocaran.

Dolor es lo único que transmiten sus ojos verdes, me bloque un poco por esa mirada hasta que sentí como colocó su otra mano encima de la mía, eso que es mucho para mí, y quite mi mano en seguida.

Agarre el menú y me cubrí con él, estoy nerviosa e incluso sudo. Debo despejarme y leer el menú eso haría ir la sensación que tengo, "el menú Camila", " el menú". A ver, este lugar está bien surtido para ser una simple cafetería, tiene desde comida chatarra hasta nutricional.

Después de darle unas ojeadas más, decidí lo que quería 'Pizza'.

-Ya decidiste? por qué yo ya sé que voy a pedir-. Hablo bajando mi menú.

-Si-. Respondí, antes de tocar una pequeña campanita, me miro -Que pasa?-. Pregunte y ella toco.

-Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas- hablo.-. Habló burlona.

-Yo...-

-buenas tardes, que desean pedir-. La camarera me interrumpió cuando quise objetar.

-A mí me da una porción de pizza y una bebida-. Dijo Lauren sonriéndole, donde esta esa expresión que... Acaso dijo pizza!

-Y usted señorita?-. Volvió hablar la camarera dirigiéndose a mí.

-Lo mismo-. Dije ya había decidido y no cambiaría de parecer, además no tengo porque y unico que no puedo creer es, que pensado en la misma orden.

Mientras esperamos los platos me limite al completo silencio, incluso lo mantuve luego de que llego nuestro pedido y después de comer.

Estuve con una suma confusión por que Lauren maldijo al quemarse con la pizza, pronto se dio cuenta con quien estaba, y trató de arreglarlo con un sonrisa. Simplemente todo lo que expreso hace un momento, ya no estaba. Es increíble cómo puede cambiar su estado en cuestión de segundo o tal vez es una buena actriz y solo fue un teatro de acto compasión, si eso es, es una posesiva chantajista...

-Camila-. Dijo una vez que termino.

-Si ya terminaste, vámonos, o te dejo aquí no tengo problema en hacerlo-. Dije saliendo de este lugar.

Camine a fuera con ella siguiéndome.

-Lamento si te hice sentir incómoda-. Hablo detrás de mí.

-No sé de qué hablas-. Dije acelerando el paso.

-Camila yo... -

-No me importa, en verdad me da igual-. De pronto me detuve, no medí el peso de mis palabras, al menos no creí que las tomaría en cuenta.

-Claro, no debería importarte-. Hablo con la misma frialdad, esta vez ella es la que paso de largo.

Que es lo que estamos haciendo?, a que jugamos?, retomamos nuestra trayectoria esta vez yo atrás de ella, ahora siento como si la estuviera siguiendo.

De pronto paro y miro a su izquierda, también dirigí mi vista al mismo lugar, es una inmensa escuela.

Sin darme cuenta ella volteo así a mí, suspiro pesadamente y volvió a transitar, no entiendo.

Continuamos y pasamos algunas cuadras antes de que frenada y volviera a verme.

-En verdad vamos a caminar hasta nuestras casas?-. Interrogó.

-Yo sí, si tu no quieres, a diferencia tuya yo no voy a rogarte-. Explique volviendo a caminar.

-Quien dijo que ruego, sabes cuantas cuadras faltan antes de llegar y el posible riesgo que corremos?-. Volvió argumentar.

-No cambiare de parecer, si quieres dejarme ve..-

-No te dejare sola-. Sin darme cuenta camino demasiado cerca. El nerviosismo volvió y termine huyendo ante la presión.

-Quieres callarte y caminar, no llegare si tú me distraes-. Fingí indiferencia alejándome de ella, siendo mi corazon latir.

Avanzamos varias cuadras más, hasta que Lauren dijo un "me duelen los pies descansemos en ese parque". Y nos detuvimos aquí.

Así nunca llegaremos, pensé sentadas en frente de una pequeña pileta y rodeadas de una variedad de flores. Siento el cansancio, en verdad hemos caminado bastante, ahora que pienso mejor. Donde rayos estoy? no soy buena con las direcciones sumando le que cuando me fui tenía 14 y solo iba de la casa al colegio y del colegio a la casa en el carro de mamá y uno que otro lugar.  
Eso era a que no socializaba mucho, pero siempre iba viendo el paisaje eso debe contar para asumir que no estoy perdida. Además de que Lauren ya habría dicho algo sobre "este camino es el incorrecto" o "adónde vas, acaso no tienes sentido de la orientación" algo muy propio de ella, así que vamos en el camino correcto.

-Por qué me sigues a todas parte y no me dejas en paz? Eres una sicópata?-. Interrogue ni yo misma sé de donde vino esa pregunta.

-Si dijera que no lo soy, saldrías conmigo?-. Respondió y negué -Quieres que te responda?-

-Si eres una sicópata?-

-No las otras dos preguntas-. Dijo.

Estamos manteniendo una conversación normal sobre un tema anormal,

-No- respondí, ella comenzó a verme como lo hace en clase, como si nada más existiera tan solo yo, no sé cuándo tiempo este pasando no puedo quitar mi mirada de ella, me doy cuenta que poco a poco se está acercando y no hago nada para detenerla, no quiero hacer nada.

Sólo está a milímetros por inercia cierro los ojos, y es cuando recuerdo que hace dos años era una idiota y por las escena de esa chica el primer día de clase, lo sigue siendo.

-Vámonos se está siendo tarde-. Dije parándome bruscamente, y antes de que reaccionara ya estaba andando otra vez . Que es tuve a punto de hacer?.

-No llegaremos-. Hablo en la segunda cuadra desde el parque.

-Si...-

-Deja explicarte-. Interfirió, explicarme? -Salimos de la institución no hemos girado en ninguna cuadra, verdad?-. Pregunto, asentí, mientras saca un cuaderno de su mochila -Ósea que estamos tomando la ruta que usamos cuando venimos en carro?-. Mire a todos lados.

-Así parece-. Hable no entiendo.

-Ok, parece que no lo captas-. Hablo que engreída, la verdad no entiendo cuál es el punto y si ya se, que se está poniendo oscuro pero que tan lejos podemos estar.

"Poniendo oscuro?" cuando tiempo estuvimos en el parque? -Para que entiendas mejor supongamos que este es Miami-. Continuó haciendo un círculo en su cuaderno y luego hizo una cruz en él, poniendo norte arriba, sur abajo, y este u oeste a los lados -Ok, la escuela queda aquí-. Se refirió al centro -Nosotras vivimos acá-. Señalo al sur -Así que en auto nos dirigimos al oeste para tomar la vía principal hacia el norte y por ultimo giramos al este, que es la calle donde estamos-. Ya lo entiendo. Rayos! -Sí, niña exploradora, estamos tomando el camino donde no interfieren mucho los semáforos ni el tráfico, ósea el más rápido en carro pero el más largo caminando, en verdad no te habías dado cuenta?-. Frunció el ceño. Está enojada.

-Porque no dijiste nada?-. Hable molesta también.

-Te pregunte cuantas cuadras faltaban!-. Expresó alterada -Al principio creí que era una especie de castigo por estar molestándote pero me doy cuenta que no era así, tan si quieras sabes cuantas cuadra hemos caminado?-. Interrogó. No tengo ni idea, solo sé que me duelen las piernas y ahora la que está furiosa es ella aunque parecía que no era por estar en esta confusa situación.

 **Narra Lauren**

Tomo este camino en auto porque es más rápido aunque sea más largo, ya que, es dificultoso que nuestra institución este en el centro de la cuidad, agregando que a su alrededor hay montones de empresas con empleados que ingresan a la misma hora que nosotras.

Si tratara de llegar en línea recta lo único que obtendría es dolor de cabeza por las bocinas y millones de semáforos que hay en esa trayectoria, claro que si hoy la hubiésemos tomado, no sería ningún problema ya que íbamos a pie. En serio no sabía esto Camila.

Al final acabamos tomando un taxi como debió haber sido, no debimos haber llegado en mi auto, mi auto, mi hermoso auto está muy lejos de mí y todo por esa chica.

Si le cuento a alguien mi día, le parecería un miércoles lioso pero a mí no, aunque este enojada y no es porque me ignoró desde que salimos de la escuela hasta la cafetería. Intente abrir me pero no me quiso escuchar, no importó. Luego intente decir del camino, me ignoro, y eso tampoco importó. Lo que me tiene realmente frustrada es el hecho de que estaba a milímetros de tocar su labios, estaba a punto de besarla ella solo se levanta y se va, dejándome sola como boba sentada en una banca, y aunque me duela los pies fue un gran día porque la pase con ella. Que tonterías! estás pensando Lauren, es su culpa que te duelan los pies, es su culpa que estés cabreada, todo es su culpa.

-Lauren en verdad lo lamento-. Hablo ella afuera del taxi en frente de su casa.

-Eso no importa, Camz..-

-Entonces que es lo que te molesta-. Preguntó, está preocupada por mí?.

-En verdad quieres saberlo-. Hable suave.

No respondio solo agacho timidamente la cabeza, somos casi del mismo porte, solo le llevo algún centímetro y eso me da ventaja y como parece que con Camila no hay que pensar, si no actuar, me dejo guiar por mi impulso.

Tome su la barbilla y rápidamente hice lo que debía haber hecho en el parque. Ella se sobre salto pero termino correspondiéndome, sus labios suaves y dulces, en un movimiento inocente, puedo escuchar el latido de mi corazón, son cinco segundos de felicidad, una felicidad que no había sentido hace mucho, cinco segundo que no pudieron llegar a ser seis porque con una fuerza increíble por su tamaño término empujándome fuerte, y bumm.. una bofetada seca.

-No vuelvas acercarte, nunca más, no quiero verte de nuevo-. Hablo entre lágrimas mientras corría hasta su casa.

Si otra vez se fue, sólo que esta vez, dejó su dulce sabor en mi boca, un ardor en mi mejilla y un inmenso dolor en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, Quizás... Tal vez... No, solo me duele por el empujón.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

 **Narra Camila**

No puedo creer que ella haya hecho eso, mis lágrimas no paran por más que quiero que paren. No sé cómo logre contenerme cuando llegaron mis padres y durante la cena, pero ahora que estoy sola en mi habitación, no puedo. Tal vez sea una exageración para muchos, pero para mí, ese beso debió haber sido con mi verdadero amor o tal vez mi primera ilusión ya que fue mi primer beso.

El beso que guarde para una persona a quien quisiera recordar por el resto de mi vida. A quien nunca me hubiera arrepentido de habérselo dado, y esa descarada se lo robó.

En este punto habérselo dado a Marielle el año pasado, cuando quería practicar para los chicos hubiera sido mejor, porque ya no habría contado como el primero.

No quiero hablarle, no quiero verla, mucho menos escucharla. Ni si quiera entiendo porque en el taxi, viéndola tan callada recordé cuando salimos de la cafetería, esa mirada triste luego el parque y me sentí realmente mal.

Aunque ella quiso seguirme, termine disculpando me por la innecesaria caminata, y tampoco comprendo por qué le pregunte que le molestaba cuando eso debió haber sido relevante y ante su respuesta no pude reaccionar, porque al toparme con sus ojos, esos malditos ojos que pueden transmitir lo que se les dé la gana, sin importar lo que sienta o piense. Vi honestidad en ellos, una sinceridad que en ese momento no quería escuchar, no tuve escapatoria, antes de parpadear ya tenía sus labios sobre solos míos, sus cálidos labios ... Y quizás todo este drama solo sea, por el motivo que le correspondí y porque aquello que siento cuando la tengo cerca quiso hacerse más claro y termine empujándola.

El cansancio le cobro la factura a mi cuerpo, porque al cerrar los ojos y volverlos abrir ya es de mañana.

Hoy tengo una meta diferente, Lauren ya no estará ahí, me mantendré lejos, lo más lejos que pueda de ella, "-lo que paso ayer, no cuenta-". Exclame dando me ánimo mientras desayuno en la cocina.

-Hija, estas lista?- pregunto desde las escaleras papá.

-Si solo tomo mis cosas y voy-. Explique yendo a buscarlas.

-Iré sacando el auto te espero en la entrada, no tardes tengo prisa-. Hablo, mientras yo meto todo cuaderno que encontrar en el bolso.

Solo me tomo un minuto darme cuenta, del porque ya no entran más cuaderno en mi mochila. Creo la guía telefónica no cuenta como un libro que lleves al colegio, otros no coinciden con las materias que me tocan hoy. Rayos! Tuve que sacar todo de nuevo y ahora si meter las que tengo que llevar, creo que perdí más tiempo al hacerlo rápido del que hubiera perdido si lo hubiese hecho con calma.

El timbre de la puerta sonó al terminar de preparar todo, quizás a papá se le olvidaron las llaves...

-Buenos... días..-. Saludo nerviosa la persona que no quiero ver, escuchar y hablar. -Como demorabas tu papá me dijo que te esperara y nos vayamos juntas en tu auto-. Hablo, mi meta de ignorar tuvo su primera prueba y debo superarla, sin decir nada pase por su ... Que dijo?... Juntas! En mi que!.

 **Narra Lauren**

Estaba llorando?, estaba llorando!, quien llora después que la besé? Debió haber sido de alegría, eso debe ser, pero si así es, entonces porque me golpeo, no comprendo.

Solo quiero que estos pensamiento que tengo desde que besé a Camila ayer, se vayan, ya es de mañana y aun me duele la mejilla, ella golpea realmente fuerte pienso al salir de casa.

No pude dormir, ni el cansancio me ayudo hacerlo, y tampoco tengo auto. Mi día no pudo comenzar mejor.

Mientras estoy parada en frente de mi casa decidiendo si llamar un taxi o salir a buscarlo yo misma. De casa de la primera chica que me ha abofeteado, salió el mismo carro de ayer y sin darme cuenta ya estoy caminado hacia allá.

-Señor Cabello, buenos días-. Salude acercándome a la ventanilla del copiloto.

-Oh.. Lauren verdad?-. Pregunto y asentí -Buenos días que haces aquí?- hablo, y si le pido a él un aventón.

-Vivo en la casa que esta después del parque...-

-Ah, ya sé de donde te me haces conocida-. Expreso él

-No sé, si Camila le comento que tuve un problema en el auto ayer por lo cual nos ve venimos en taxi-. Dije, si en taxi después de muchas horas deambulando.

-No, de hecho Camila estuvo muy callada anoche-. Explico, observando la entrada.. Que tanto le pudo haber afectado?.

-La lleva al colegio?-. Pregunte, es obvia la respuesta pero quizás al señor se le prenda el foco.

-Sí, creí que ya estaba lista, tengo que estar en menos de diez minutos en el trabajo-. Explico pasándose la mano por la cabeza, en un acto de desesperación volvió a verme -Lauren-. Aquí viene la idea -Me harías un favor? no puedo esperar más a mi hija- "favor" qué favor?.

-Claro-. Dije no tan segura como soné.

-Como no tengo tiempo y tú no tienes auto, podrías tomar el de mi hija e ir al colegio juntas?-. Interrogó, esto es más de lo que esperaba.

-Por supuesto, si-. Calma, calma -Es decir no sabía cómo llegar y eso también me ayudaría-. Explique mi alegría.

-Te lo agradezco, no me he olvidado de las clases de manejo para Camila nos ayudaría mucho si ella pudiera dejar de pelear con el volante, no lo habrás olvidado verdad?-. Preguntó encendiendo su auto, negué -Gracias Lauren , pídele la llave a Camila y que te habrá el garaje-. Prácticamente grito con el carro en marcha.

Este no era mi objetivo pero bueno, esto la enfadara, y seguro tendré que luchar por la llave.

Más me acerco a la puerta y más crece la ansia de verla, pero lo que realmente quiero es volver a sentir sus labios. Toque el timbre, no pasó mucho y ya la tenía al frente.

-Buenos... días...-. Dije como pude -Como demorabas tu papá me dijo que te esperara y nos vayamos juntas en tu auto-. Explique mi presencia aquí, lo que no le importó mucho, sólo paso por mi lado, luego reaccionó dándome la espalda por unos segundos.

En verdad creí que tenía que luchar, pero ella solo dio vuelta volvió a entrar, acaso no ira.., cuando iba a tocar de nuevo escuche como el garaje se abría.

Camila volvió con la misma expresión seria, alzo la cabeza ofreciendo unas llaves y lanzando su mejor mirada fría.

Yo solo tome las llaves y nos pusimos en marcha.

Durante todo el camino, trate por todos los medios que me hablara, ni si quiera logre que volteara, tampoco se opuso que entrara en el colegio.

No había estacionado bien y ella ya no está en el auto, derrotada salí de ahí en trayectoria a mi Locke. Esta enoja? Yo debería estarlo, ella me golpeo.

Enojada, frustrada y sin ninguna idea de las clases que tenía que ver hoy me dirigí a mi casillero. Cuando llegue, lo abrí..

-Lindo auto en el que llegaste Jauregui, pero más hermosa es tu nueva "noviecita"-. Hablo, Cece mientras busco en mi locke.

-Novia?, no conozco esa palabra, ella solo es una de las demás-. Hable disimulada, bueno no tan disimulada, es obvio que solo es una de las demás.

-Osea que el rumor de ti es mentí..-

-Que rumor?- pregunte interesada en el tema.

-No me lo han contado bien, solo escuche que después de discutir ayer las dos, ella se fue y tú saliste como una maniática detrás de ella. Así que por esa chica me votaste ayer, acaso le quieres!-. Que dijo? quererla? En serio que la gente puede decir tonterías. Maniática yo!?

-Que estupidez dices, eso es una vil mentira, esa chica no me interesa en lo más mínimo-. Niega Lauren, niega lo todo.

-Tampoco ella en ti porque esta tan entusiasmada hablando con mi ex cuñadito-. Hablo y todos los músculos se me tensaron al escuchar a Cece decir que otra vez está hablando con ese idiota.

-Como sea, tu dijiste que para nosotras no nació el...-. No me dejó terminar, sentí sus labios otra vez callándome.

-Creo que eso calmara un poco todos los comentarios-. Hablo alejándose lento -Y Lauren que diga que el amor no nació para mí, no significa que no me gustaría sentirlo-. Dijo volviéndome a besar, después de lo de ayer hacer una escena 'romántica' con Cece no me vendría mal, nada mal para la reputación.

La tenia sujeta de la cadera, y ella tenía sus brazos sobre mis hombros, roso levemente mi mejilla adolorida lo que provocó que la alejara un poco, y darme cuenta que esta postura no me ayudaría mucho a mejorar mi relación con Camila, que venía caminando en nuestra dirección. Rayos!

-En realidad eso no es lo que venía a decirte, debes salir o tus amigas terminaran matándose en el estacionamiento-. Volvió hablar Cece, yo solo pude ver a Camz pasar como si nada, no sé porque pero solté de inmediato a Frey, aunque eso ahora no sirviera de mucho.

-Mis amigas?, si, si iré nos vemos luego-. Dije huyendo lo más rápido de ahí.

"Si besar a alguien ayudara a mantenerme mi estatus" pero así no lograre que ella vuelva hablarme, porque no se me cruzo que Camila podía verme.

Mientras me acerco al parqueadero, puedo oír pequeños susurros, hay algunos alumnos amontonados, con cada paso que doy puedo escuchar mejor, y voy reconociendo las voces implicadas abriéndome camino por la multitud.

-No es mi culpa que no puedas cumplir tu función como novia y la dejes cuando te necesita-. Hablo Verónica, esto debe ser una broma que les pasa a estas dos.

-Tú lo que eres es una oportunista-. Dijo Natalia, ya podía ver todo el panorama.

-Oportunista-. Se rió Verónica. -No me hagas reír , porque no admites que me prefiere a mí- Verónica solo abre la boca para decir sandeces, lo que Nat respondí con una bofetada y ok, eso fue todo. Cual sea el motivo si no interfiero, esto terminara muy mal, pensé caminando hasta esas brutas.

-Basta, que les pasa a las dos-. Termine interponiendo me justo ante de que Verónica iba a devolver el golpe a Nat, y para mi mala suerte el director salía entre la multitud en el momento que me había sumado al escándalo, y esto solo será un problema para mí.

 **Narra Camila**

Anoche me beso, y hoy como si nada estaba besando alguien, no me extraña ayer estaba besando a otra persona diferente, pero me molesta mucho, esto solo refuerza mi decisión, mantenerme alejada de ella es lo mejor que puedo hacer sino quiero volver a salir lastimada.

Aunque no tengo ni idea como tuve el valor de subir con ella al auto, sin decir ni una palabra, mi mente solo pensaba en golpear cada vez que decía algo, sin embargo la mañana se arregló cuando pude hablar con Austin, él me distrajo mucho, es muy atento y me hace sentir bien.

Voy en paso distraído hasta mi primera clase después de ver esa para nada agradable escena, tropecé con alguien cayendo al piso.

-Auch-. Grite por el golpazo.

-Perdón no te vi-. Dijo una chica no muy alta, de piel algo oscura, ojos marrones y cabello corto un poco más abajo de los hombros color negro.

-No te preocupes yo también estoy distraída-. Hable, note que ella está algo agitada, mi brindó su brazo y lo tome volviendo a incorporarme.

-No todo es tu culpa, yo venía corriendo-. Dijo compartiendo la culpa.

-Porque tanta prisa?-. Pregunte intentando mantener la conversación, hablar con todos me ayudara a no pensar en la idiota esa.

-Tengo que ir hablar con el director por problemas con el ingreso de último momento-. Explicó como si nada, término dándose cuenta de sus palabra -Bueno llego tarde, chao-. Hablo continuando en la dirección opuesta en la que yo voy -Por cierto soy Rebeca Gomes todos me llaman becky-. Hablo haciendo me girar, mientras agita su mano y volvió andar de prisa.

-Camila!-. Grite en vano mi nombre ya está muy lejos para oírlo.

Volví a retomar también mi camino y en las primeras clases no deje de pensar como Lauren tocaba a esa chica. Sentí una presión muy fuerte en el pecho al recordar. Como es que puede besar así porque si, ayer con el chico, luego a mí y ahora con la rubia, por más que me repetí que no importa, no puedo sentir que es así. La pase mal en las primeras horas.

Llego otra vez el almuerzo con todas reunidas trate de meterme en su conversación.

-Camila todos hablan de ti, suelta lo que tienes con la diosa? -. Dijo Dinah, eso explica por qué al entrar a la cafetería todos me miraron y conversaron entre ellos, incluso unos me señalaron.

-Qué? Diosa? yo no tengo nada que decir-. Hable entendiendo su pregunta, hubiese sido mejor no participar en la conversación.

-Vamos Camila todos vimos cómo te llevó ayer-. Volvió a insistir Normani.

-Ah sí, lo que me recuerda que debería estar molesta por dejarme con una persona extraña-. Hable intentando cambiar de tema.

-Bueno no es extraña. Lucy nos contó que ella te llevo el día anterior a tu casa-. Argumento Ally señalando a Lucy, que alzo ambas manos indicando que no se metería en esta conversación.

-No cambies el tema ya cuenta de una vez Mila-. Continuó Dinah, Que amiga que tengo!.

-Sí , sí cuenta de una vez-. Presionó Maní, mantuve silencio por unos segundo no sé qué decir -No me digas que eres una chicames?-. Volvió a preguntar Normani.

-Chicames? que es un chicames?-. Interrogue muy confundida.

-Hay Mila no lo ocultes, todo el colegio estuviera loco de alegría si fuera uno,-. Opino Dinah, aún tengo la incógnita plasma en la cara -En verdad no sabes?-. Pregunto, negué -Es más o menos una chica que sale con Lauren por un mes a todas parte, se toma la libertad de traerla y llevarla a casa, es como una pareja pero con tiempo. Ella sale con cualquier chico que le guste pero solo es una salida y con las niñas es diferente si les gusta tanto alguien pues solo se lo pide y esta acepta las condiciones al final del mes no pasó nada, ella no las conoce. Ella mantiene una relación abierta con Cece Frey que es la única con quien Lauren ha repetido, tampoco es que la deja de ver en ese tiempo que tiene una chicames-. Por la extensa explicación de Dinah, entendí todo, ella solo quiere que sea un estúpido mes.

-Es una pena que las chicas sabiendo es todo acepten-. Hablo Ally , note como Lucy se sintió incomoda dejo de comer y miro a todos lado.

-Como saben esto, algunas de ustedes?-. Pregunte sabía muy bien la respuesta pero quería oírla.

-Lucy-. Sentencio Dinah.

-Dinah tengo algo de tacto, ese tema no te incumbe-. Manifestó con un gesto de desaprobación Ally.

-Lo dice quien hizo eso comentario ofensivo hace poco-. Contraataco Dinah.

-En serio?-. Pregunte ante de que se armara una discusión entre ellas, Lucy sólo asintió, -Fuiste un mes de Lauren-. Quizás por eso mantiene una buena relaci...

-No-. Aclaro rápido cortando mi pensamiento, lo que me alivio sin razón.

-Fue de Verónica-. Agrego Mani, lo que causo que Lucy se fuera.

-Ustedes no pueden mantener la boca cerrada, saben que este es un tema de Lucy que no tiene bonitos recuerdos-. Reprocho una Ally basta molesta con las dos, ellas solo agacharon la cabeza -Lo siento Mila no es por ti..-.

-Entiendo... si ella es la única que debe contarlo-. Dije, la verdad es que quería saber lo que paso entre ellas sabía que si pregunta a este par que tengo al frente me dirían todo pero no quería enterarme de esa forma. -Y para que sepan yo no soy un mes y nunca lo seré-. Agregue firme, abandonando también la mesa tengo que encontrar a Lucy, la curiosidad de saber que paso me impulsa a buscarla.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

 **Narra Camila**

"Pobres", pensé. Ya lejos de la mesa aun podía escuchar el sermón de Ally. Empecé a revisar algunos lugares, hasta que encontré a Lucy sentada en una banca en frente del edificio central del colegio.

-Lucy está todo bien?, lamento haber hecho esa pregunta-. Explique acercándome a ella.

-No es tu culpa Camila. Que haces aquí?-. Hablo como siempre amablemente.

-A pues yo, quisiera saber cómo es que una persona como tú, estuvo de acuerdo con ella es decir.. Bueno no es necesario que me digas si no quieres..-. Que sutil soy.

-No es que no quiera, es algo que aun duele-. Dijo, al menos lo intente -Pero yo también tengo curiosidad así que te voy a contar solo si tu prometes decirme que pasa con Lauren-. Explico, eso es chantaje.

-Entre ella y yo no...-. Intente negar pero ella me mira seria -Está bien-. Acepte sentándome a su lado.

-Cada detalle-. Pregunto y asentí -Ok, cuando me cambie a este colegio, hace dos años, ella se mostró interesada en mí, me pidió una cita y acepte. Era mi primera ilusión y como notas es muy hermosa no podía negarme. Salimos por varios días, hasta que unos comentarios llegaron a mí, al parecer yo no era la única, después de eso me auto convencí de que para ella solo era un juguete antes que las cosas abanaran más, así que termine ignorándola por el resto del año y conocí a las chicas, en ese tiempo intento hablarme y termino rindiéndose rápido, pero el año pasado, fue mucho más insistente. Comenzó a mandarme notas, a seguirme a todas parte , aun no logro comprender como hizo para estar en cada lugar. Me obligaba a subir a su auto incluso cuando yo no quería, llevándome a todo lugar supuestamente únicos y exclusivamente para mí, y termine acostumbrándome a ella. Cada minuto que pasa lejos me sentí sola, incluso si estaba acompañada. Aun así Verónica no deja de tener sus amoríos por ahí, ella fue demasiado descarada al pasarme con todo tipo de chica por enfrente lo que dolía al ver, pero cuando estábamos solas no importaba, ya que lograba hacerme sentir como la única, con cada beso, detalle o cumplido, no teníamos nada serio-. Se detuvo, parpadeando un par de veces y lleve mi mirada hacia donde ella observa para encontrarme a Lauren y Verónica sentadas en frente de nosotras en los muros del edificio, han estado ahí todo este tiempo?

-Prefieres irte?-. Le pregunte volviendo a ver al frente, ese par parece que están discutiendo Lauren se paró molesta y se fue.

-No-. Menciono Lucy también se dio cuenta que ahora Vero está sola -Sigo, he...-. Tomo unos segundo para estar seguras de sus palabra -Verónica dejo de verme un mes, estaba saliendo con una chica, no recuerdo el nombre. Cuando me entere, no asistí al colegio por una semana, toda la pase metida en mi habitación llorando, en esa semana me di cuenta lo que realmente sentía por ella, y aun tenía un poquito de orgullo, así que la mañana del Lunes termine regresando, le ignore todo el día, lo que le molesto. Al día siguiente ella no asistió, volvió a parecer después de unos días con una rubia, esta chica es bastante fogosa-. Rubia? -Un día observe un espectáculo de pasión en el baño de ellas, salí como pude hasta llegar justo aquí en este banco me desplome, me dolía el pecho, sentía el cuerpo pesado, fue cuando apareció Lauren, aunque ya la conocía pero nunca había topa palabra con ella, se sentó a mi lado y medio un pañuelo, dijo que era demasiado inteligente y bonita para ser un juguete de ella, cosa que no entendí ya que ellas siempre andaban juntas, además de que Lauren, es más reservada en sus selección y despiadada al dejar a una persona que ya no le interesa, en ese entonces la conocí así y le tome la palabra. Por un tiempo deje de hablarle, para mi Vero no existía, o al menos eso repetía cada día, hasta cuando borracha se presentó en mi casa, hizo un escándalo, mis padres iban a llamar a la policía porque no se quería ir hasta que yo saliera hablar con ella, no podía dejar que se la lleven en ese estado, así que termine cediendo, y cuando por fin llegue a la entrada la encontré tira en media calle dormida, papa la dejo en su casa después. Los días pasaron Verónica fue ganado poco a poco mi perdón, y sin darme cuenta volví a caer, solo que esta vez ella no salió con nadie más, porque acepté ser su mes con una condición. Solo podía estar conmigo en este tiempo, a esas alturas estar cerca de ella lastimaba pero más dolía estar lejos, así que tenerla por este tiempo era mi única y descabellada opción. Todo fue maravilloso, cuando creí que no podía enamorarme más, ella lo lograba, pero el tiempo se agotaba y sabía que esto se terminaría. Todo volvería a la normalidad, lo que dolía saber era que Iglesias nunca iba a cambiar, o eso creí. Para mi sorpresa el mes termino y ella no me dejo incluso dijo que yo no era un mes más, termino declarándose esa noche nos olvidamos del mundo. Me contó sobre como paso sus tristes años de niñez, me sentí segura a su lado y termine entregue a ella, grave error. Aunque después de pasar la noche juntas, todo continuo normal entre nosotras pero el siguiente fin de semana llego la última puñalada, en una fiesta, Vero se bebió todo lo que encontró y termino follándose a muchas de la escuela, y es así como termina le deje sin mirar atrás-. Levemente agacho la cabeza. No tengo ni idea que decir.

Sentí una mirada fija, al principio creí que era Lauren y al alzar la vista me di cuenta de mi error, porque Lauren ya no está y es Verónica pero no me observa a mi sino a mi acompañante, le mira con detenimiento, con... será posible, acaso Verónica realmente la ama o será solo mi imaginación.

-Bueno te toca-. Hablo Lucy, lo había olvida por completo.

-Eh... bueno...-. Fui interrumpida por la campana que indicaba el fin del receso.

-No puede ser, como sea, me debes Camila y esta si te la voy a cobrar-. Amenazo señalándome con el dedo mientras sonríe.

-Si, como digas. Vamos-. Hable incorporándonos.

La anécdota de Lucy, me hizo entender las verdaderas intenciones de Lauren, ella hace los mismo que hizo Verónica, solo para llevarme a la cama. Es triste saber que solo quiero eso, desde ahora tratare de olvidar todo lo que paso, desde la biblioteca hasta hoy, "No quiero vivir algo similar"

 **Narra Lauren**

Espere con las taradas de Verónica y Nat, que el director terminara de interrogar a algunos estudiantes que presenciar la discusión, y luego nos tocó a nosotras responder.

Por suerte salí ilesa porque al parecer todos los que hablaron antes , comentaron que la pelea solo era entre las dos. Sin pruebas en mi contra, el director me soltó antes, solo con una advertencia de no volverme a ver en la misma situación.

Termine perdiendo la primera clase y al final nunca supe que me tocaba.

En una de las siguientes clase el profesor hacia anotación en la pizarra lo que aproveche para enviarle un mensaje a Vero. Quiero saber el porqué de la riña y el porque Zoey tampoco apareció hoy. Sólo escribí un simple |hablamos en la cafetería| y lo envíe, no recibí respuesta.

Tampoco espero que vaya a almorzar hoy y así fue. Después de las clases estoy en la mesa acompañada solo por Wes y Drew, la buscare después de comer porque conociendo a Verónica, no vendrá.

-Eres la celebridad de la escuela no hay día que no se hable de ti-. Expreso Keaton uniéndose a nosotros, seguro escucho lo de ayer, sobre Camila...

-No me digan que se dejan llevar por rumores-. Hable actuando indiferente.

-Yo también he escuchado mucho en esta mitad de la mañana, como quisiera estar en tu lugar?-. Argumento Drew, lugar? me perdí de algo...

-De que están hablando?-. Pregunte tomando un gran sorbo de mi refresco.

-Ya sabes, todo el rollo de las dos hermanas-. Explico Keaton -No sabía que Cece había regresado y siendo honesto creí que ella te mataría si te veía de nuevo por tirarte a su hermana, pero me equivoque o al menos esos dicen todos, que te beso apasionada antes de entrar a clase y si sobre una escena para mayores de edad en tu auto ayer-. Agrego, al parecer el teatro de Cece función, todos han olvidado los rumores de que perseguir a alguien.

-Saben a quién imagine no ver este año?-. Preguntó Wesley.

-A Mahone-. Respondió Drew, Wes asintió un par de veces -Yo tampoco esperaba que volviera, también esta Becky-.

-Ya la vieron-. Pregunte en medio de su conversa.

-Sí, la vi entrar a la oficina del director, además si Cece está aquí también debe estar su hermana-. Contesto Keaton, -Si estuviera en el puesto de Mahone no tendría cara para pisar este colegio, después de que su linda noviecita Becky le engañara con Lauren-. Agrego mirándome, bueno yo no tengo culpa de que la novia de Mahone y hermana de Cece se me propusiera.

-Son hermanastras Becky es Gomes y Cece es Frey-. Argumento Wes, eso no viene ni al caso.

-Como sea, igual crecieron juntas-. Dijo Drew.

-Me aburrí de su tonta conversación, alguien ha visto a Verónica o Natalia?-. Pregunte levantándome del asiento.

-De ellas también se habla mucho, pero hoy no las he visto-. Respondió Wes.

-Parece que vi a Vero muy cerca de del edificio central-. Dijo no tan convencido Drew.

-Y Lauren que pasa con una tal Camila?-. Pregunto de un momento a otro, el estúpido de Keaton antes irme.

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre-. Fingí amnesia.

-Bueno Drew, Lauren no la conoce no tienes ningún problema de intentar con ella-. Qué..? Que estás diciendo Keaton...

-A que se refieren?-. Pregunte, tranquilidad, no puedes ser tan obvia.

-Ah, es que a Drew le gusta una tal Camila Cabello pero algunos comentarios, la relacionan contigo-. Explico Keaton. Respira Lauren respira.

-Con que eso era-. Exprese caminando hasta el sitio donde esta Drew baje la cabeza hasta tenerla bastante cerca de la suya -Drew amigo, si quieres un consejo, por tu bien es mejor que no se te ocurra acercarte a ella-. Hable mirándolo sería.

Me aparte dejándolos confundidos mientras voy a buscar a Vero. En este momento lo piensen ese trió importa poco, si así consigo mantenerlos lejos de ella.

Llevo unos minutos buscando a la sonsa esa, hasta Camila se cruzó en mi camino, termine siguiéndola y di con la persona que busco sentada enfrente de ellas.

-Comienza a hablar antes de que el recreo culmine-. Dije llegando a los muros del edificio central.

-El martes bese a Zoey, Natalia nos vio y también Lucy-. Explico, vaya que resumido.

-Quieres explicarte bien, porque besaste a Zoey?-. Pregunte, como es que paso esto...

-Me dio la gana, tú sabes que siempre me ha gustado..-

-Ella esta con Nat-. Intente aclarar.

-Estaba-. Aclaró mucho más ella.

-Y Lucy?, porque alguna razón tiene que haber para que estés aquí viéndola-. Pregunte mirando al frente, especialmente a Camila que está atenta a lo que dice Lucy, no escuchó.

-Yo no tengo nada con ella-. Dijo, Verónica se está alterando cada vez más.

-Verónica, dañaste la relación de Nat y Zoey-. Argumente calmada.

-Y eso que, tú también destruiste la de Mahone y Becky-. Golpe bajo.

-Ese no es el punto, te pedí que mantuvieras lejos de ellas-. Le dije subiendo mi tono de voz un poquito.

-No me vengas con el sentimentalismo de amistad-. Y ese comentario acabo con la poquita paciencia que tenía.

-Has lo que se te dé la gana, solo deja a Lucy en paz de una vez-. Manifesté con el ánimo fastidioso que tiene y si le sigo la corriente esto terminara mal, así que es mejor irme.

-Siento que eres diferente será por Camila-. No detuve mi paso ante su comentario solo aparento no haber escuchado nada.

Vero no tiene razón, no? , sigo siendo la misma. Medito ya lejos de ese lugar aunque desde que conocí a Camila me siento diferente, alegre cuando estoy con ella, confusa con su comportamiento e impotente por su absurda negación.

En todas la clases restantes mantuve vivo el hecho de que Zoey y Nat ya no estén más juntas, siempre discutían pero Zoey no desaparecía, tampoco pensé que la fuera a engañar, si me pongo en el puesto de Nat no estaría ni cerca de volverla a verla, tampoco hablarle.

Las clases terminaron y fui al auto, pensando en lo mismo.

"Esto es un desastre" pensé seriamente, -"y donde rayos esta Camila"- dije. Hoy no la he visto mucho, ella salió prácticamente huyendo de la última clase que tenías juntas. No se cuánto tiempo llevo sentada un su auto, y la única cosa que me alegraría el día seria su extraña y melodiosa voz, voz que en todo el maldito día no he escuchado.

Suspire frustrada al divisarla, no viene sola y mientras más se acerca, mas reconozco al estúpidos niñaso que la acompaña, pero ahora no tengo la misma sensación cuando los vi juntos por primera vez, es diferente, no sé cómo explicar. No tengo ganas de golpearlo, bueno no del todo. Salí con rapidez del auto descubriendo esta nueva sensación que tengo, una mezcla extraña de depresión, ira tal vez, es.. Es como si quisiera que me preste atención a mí no a él, como si tuviera miedo de perder la o algo así.

Aunque me cueste admitirlo Verónica tiene razón, Quien soy en este momento?, vamos Lauren ella no es la única chica sobre la tierra, al parecer mi ego regresó, mientras Camila se percata de mi presencia y pretende huir. No voy a quedar como la boba que la está esperando y ella viene con otro, antes que lograra su objetivo llegue hasta y le tome la mano haciéndola girar.

-Vine a devolverte la llave de tu auto, voy a volver en el mío-. Hable firme mirando fríamente a Mahone, que desde que paso lo de Becky no nos veíamos y entregándole dicho objeto a ella.

No me quedé ahí, tengo que ir por mi auto, si la quiere quedar bien por él, lo que haga Camila desde ahora me da igual, no quiero volver a sentir esa tonta sensación cuando la veo con alguien,.

"Donde está mi vida? Ante de que llegara ella, tenía una o no?."


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

 **Narra Camila**

Simplemente no la entiendo, después de lo de ayer en el estacionamiento Lauren no me ha hablado hoy en todo el día.

Ni que fuera un pecado caminar con Austin. Tengo una sensación extraña, aunque no debería extrañarme, "ante debería estar alegre de que ya se aburrió de mi".

Debería!, debería!. No! Eso ya no importa. Lo que cuenta es que ya se terminó, y ella saldrá definitivamente de mi vida. El timbre anunciando el final de ultima clase del viernes me saco de mis pensamientos, "por fin la primera semana se terminó" dije dirigiéndome a la salida.

Ring! /Ring!/ Ring/! Es mi teléfono sonando y comencé a buscarlo entre mis cosas del bolso.

-Hola-. Conteste sin ver quien era.

-Hija - hablo mi padre del otro lado.

-Papá, que pasa por que me llamas?-. Pregunte sentando me en la misma banca de ayer en frente del edificio central.

-hija, esta Lauren contigo?-. Interrogo, porque tendría que estar conmigo?!.

-No papá he... la necesitas para algo?-. Pregunte, es algo incómodo que llame solo para preguntar por ella.

-Pues hija, como tu mama no está en Miami, y yo sin carro después de ayer, me es difícil ir a recogerte, no quiero que te vuelvas a lastimar..-

-Papá solo fue un rasguño, además puedo irme con algunas de mis amigas, como te dije en la mañana no es necesario molestarla, Lauren puede tener sus propios asuntos-. Intente adelantarme ante su petición.

Desde ayer he recibido mucha atención después de que tuve un pequeño accidente con el auto, bueno que iba hacer después de que Lauren me diera las llaves no lo dejaría botado y toco conducirlo hasta casa.

-Un rasguño Camila?, te estrellaste contra mi auto-. Volvió con el tema.

-Ya me disculpe papá y te explique que no fue mi intención, creí haber apagado el motor cuando parqué detrás de tu auto y mientras recogía mis cosas sin querer deslice el pie hasta el acelerador-. Hable tocando una pequeña cortada en el lado izquierdo arriba de mi ceja, ocasionada por el impacto de mi rostro contra el volante.

-Las consecuencia pudieron ser mucho mayores pudiste hacerte más daño o lastimar a alguien más, así que envíame el número de Lauren-. Insistió.

-Lo sé... y ya te di... qué?! Para que quieres el número de Lauren-. Interrogue para que! Volví a interrogar en mi mente, poniéndome de pie.

-No te ha comentado nada, ella se ofreció gentilmente a enseñarte a conducir y quiero saber si puede empezar hoy, no vas a encontrar mejor instructora Cami..- Instructora? "no te preocupes, tu profesora, profesora no, mejor instructora te va ayudar" recordé sus palabra hace un par de días atrás cuando me arrebato el móvil.

-Sí. Sí..-. Respondí a lo que sea que esté hablando mi padre.

Camino rapido hacia el estacionamiento que esta cerca algo en mí, me guia hasta allá, donde creo que esta.

-Luego te envió el número, me tengo que ir nos vemos después-. Hable poniéndole le fin a la llamada y dirigiéndome hasta su auto, donde se encuentra recostada en la parte delantera mirando su celular atentamente.

-Jauregui, llámale y dile que no puedes, inventa cualquier excusa-. Hable durante todo el trayecto hasta ella -Lauren-. Volví a llamar, a lo que sacudió sus manos en forma de ahuyentar a un insecto -Esto no es gracioso-. Dije y me di media vuelta en posición de huida, no me voy a quedar aquí y verme como me ignora.

-A quien quieres que llame?-. Hablo tomando mi brazo -Y que debo inventar?-. Siguió con la mirada fija en su teléfono sosteniéndolo con una sola mano ya que con la otra aun me tiene retenida.

-Ah...- no podía concentrarme, note su mano en mi brazo, cálida y suave..

-Y bien?- volvió a preguntar en la misma posición.

-Mi padre acaba de llamarme, contó sobre unas clases de manejo y pues eso no ...-

-Eso no va a pasar!, quieres que le diga que no puedo... porque?-. Pregunto aun con la mirada en su móvil, que tanto mira en su teléfono.

-Dile que ya no quieres... ya no quieres enseñarme... por qué te aburriste de mí-. Hable sin meditar lo dicho mientras Lauren alzaba la mirada -No lo sé, tu deberías pensar un motivo-. Trate de borrar mis palabras anteriores, -Ten llámalo-. Ofrecí mi celular con mi brazo libre, Lauren se incorporó lo que provoco quedar más cerca, es extraño estar así, después de unos minutos viéndonos por fin me soltó y tomo mi móvil -Que haces?-. Pregunte observando como toca la pantalla de su teléfono y el mío.

-Estoy copiando el número del señor Alejandro, es mejor que le llame de mi teléfono, no te parece-. Explico mientras seguía presionando ambos móviles, que tanto puede demorar copiar un número. Por más que intente no pude evitar mirarla, estoy cayendo ante su carisma -Ten... Camila ten-. Hablo, entregándome el aparato, negué varias veces.

Lauren soltó un leve suspiro y luego se dirigió hasta el lado del conductor y abrió la puerta. Se va.

-Te vas- dije al verla entrar y colocarse el cinturón -Es decir, tienes que llamarle-.

-Dijiste que llamo hace poco, si lo llamo ahorita va a creer que viniste a intimidarme porque desistí de ti, no espera, esa es la verdad pero él no tiene que saberlo... cierto?-. Engreída... ante de poder contestar ya había desaparecido.

"Desistí de ti" no sé porque pero sus palabras me dejaron una sensación, de que, con esta conversación acabo de terminar mi primera relación inexistente.

 **Narra Lauren**

Aun no entiendo, a donde se fue mi vida?, porque tenía una, si tenía, eso creo!, han pasado dos semanas desde que conocí a Camila y una desde la última vez que estuvo cerca de mi

"Por qué te aburriste de mi" volví a tumbarme en la cama con el recuerdo de sus palabras, -"como es que estoy en casa un viernes en la noche?"- pregunte al vacío. Sin ninguna respuesta.

He sido indiferente desde jueves cuando le di sus llaves, trate de hacerme a la idea de que es mejor estar lejos.

Ese sentimiento tan cruel lleno de ira y dolor al verla cerca de ese estúpido, no tengo ganas de volver a sentirme así. Aunque ha sido difícil resistir estos largos días.

El viernes después de que vino a mí no sé cómo me detuve al no preguntar que le paso en la ceja y no sé cómo no la subí al carro, pero encontró alguien que la llevara, no fue grato verla bajar del auto de Verónica.

Al fin no he llamado a su padre por la razón de que no copie ese número, sino su número el cual he estado timbrando, es el único consuelo de escuchar su voz.

El sábado me entere de que se unió al club de música, ese día tampoco salí.

El domingo trate de pasar el día en casa, pero la soledad me obligo a dar un paseo, del cual no entiendo como llegue a su puerta y toque el timbre, recobre la razón cuando su mamá me saludo, ese día fue el peor por la Señora Cabello contó que estaba con un tal Logan no sé qué, su novio tal vez, bueno hasta ese día no me había planteado ese tema de si tiene a alguien y es por eso su rechazo.

El lunes pase todo el día evitándola, aunque se me cruzaba en cada pasillo.

El martes salí no con una, sino con varias chicas, chicas que accedían a cualquier petición mía, pero no me intereso pedir nada.

El miércoles volví a recaer cada vez que estuve cerca intente decir algo pero cuando estaba a punto de hablarle me arrepentía y seguía de largo y eso se repitió los demás días.

El jueves estuvo todo el día con el tarado de Austin, y solo para molestarlos utilice a Becky a mi favor. Ese día también fue arduo, después de clases tuve entrenamiento con las porristas algo pesado porque desde el jueves pasado Verónica no me ha dicho ni una palabra y yo tampoco he intentado arreglar algo y hoy.

Hoy era el último día de inscripción de los dichos cursos y lo que realmente no entiendo cómo es que termine inscrita en música. Salí de mi cama en busca de mi laptop, unos audífonos y regrese al mismo punto de partida.

Cuando ya estuve completamente cómoda me coloque los audífonos, y comencé a navegar, es así como voy a pasar el resto de la noche.

 **Narra Camila**

Una vez más, sin un medio de transporte porque mis padres salieron algo temprano hoy, es lógico, son más de las 8.

Esta semana ha sido extraña y tranquila, tal vez la haya sentido así porque la primera fue algo estresante por culpa de Lauren, aunque ella ha sido ella esta semana tengo una pregunta. El domingo que vino hacer a mi casa?

Ese día no estuve en casa, la pase con Logan, hablamos mucho sobre mi regreso, sobre lo que paso con Lauren y sobre lo que está pasando o bueno sobre lo que estaba pasando. Él es reconfortante y me entiende.

El Viernes que tuve una pequeña charla con su amiga, Verónica que me dejo una pequeña impresión buena con lo que dijo.

Lunes sentí que me evito, aunque yo también puse empeño en hacerlo, termine topándomela en algunos pasillos.

El marte por lo que supe se llevó media escuela a algún sitio, ya no interesa.

El miércoles fue algo diferente se acercó a mi varias veces hasta que le veía intentaba decir algo se rascaba la cabeza, luego miraba a todos lados y simplemente se iba y así el jueves y viernes.

Es sábado y me encontró caminando en busca de un taxi, y quizás tampoco la vea hoy, o tal vez si, en la fiesta de esta noche. Una fiesta que comentaron las chicas, en casa de Troy el enamorado de Ally, yo no tengo ganas de ir...

De un momento a otro sentí el agarre de alguien y al girarme, ahí está la persona que creí que solo vería hasta la noche.

"Dejavu" paso lo mismo Lauren abrió un par de veces la boca e hizo algunos gesto. Desvíe levemente la mirada para notar que aún me tiene capturada, soy yo o esto se está siendo costumbre, al parecer ella también lo noto y poco a poco fue liberándome.

-Hola-. Hablo con temor.

Verla así, sin maquillaje, con falta de sueño por las ojeras y el cabello recogido en una coleta, me hizo pensar en aquel comentario que escuche de unas chicas supongo que anti Lauren por lo que dijeron de ella no era nada agradable.

-Hola-. Volvía a escuchar.

Creo que la señalaron como el aborto de Megan Fox, cosa que no entiendo porque teniéndola así, aquí al frente y comparándolas a las dos sin maquillaje, Lauren quedaría muy bien parada, muchísimo más parada que la actriz

-Camila-. Llamo de nuevo.

-No has llamado a mi padre-. Dije lo primero que se cruzó por mi mente.

-Así, pues... Vas al colegio?-. Desvío el tema.

-Si, por el curso-. Dije.

Extraña se describiría esta escena.

-Quieres que te lleve? bueno... yo también voy hacia allá y... y podemos ir... las dos-. Preguntó trabada.

-Si-. Solo dije eso y nos dirigimos hasta su auto.

El silencio nos acompañó por todo el camino, le pille algunas veces viéndome y trato de despistar mirando el retrovisor fingiendo arreglarse, creo.

No me opondría a entrar con ella al estacionamiento, pero más o menos una cuadra antes de llegar, el carro fue perdiendo velocidad hasta que se paró totalmente.

-Vas a bajarte?-. Pregunto.

No respondi y me limite a desprender el cinturón de seguridad, y salir de aquella rara atmósfera que nos rodea dentro del vehículo.

Tal vez no quiere que le vean conmigo, quizás? Intento caminar e ignorar eso.

Traspase la entrada y es inevitable no pensar en porque simplemente no entró. Suspiró y olvido.

Las aula dadas para recibir las clases, son en un edificio lejano se supone que sería una especie de dormitorios pero hubo cambio de planes a ultima hora y termino convirtiéndose en grande salones vacíos que al pasar el tiempo fueron llenando con cosas innecesarias, cosas que desaparecieron.

-Hola-. Dijo Austin acompañando mi caminata, vamos al mismo lado.

-Hola-. Respondí.

En este tiempo nos hemos ido acercando mas es divertido y sincero, siento que puedo estar a su lado un largo tiempo ya que logra entretenerme con sus conversaciones.

-Toma-. Hablo entregando un pequeño libro -Quizás te sirva leerlo es muy bueno-. Aconsejo.

-De que trata?-. Pregunte. Entrando por la puerta principal del edificio en dirección a nuestra única clase de hoy.

-No te diré nada, así no tendrá sentido leerlo-. Argumento el quejumbroso y sin darnos cuenta, ya hemos llegando al salón. -Tus amigas no han llegado aún?-. Preguntó al ver como ingresan los demás alumnos en el aula junto a nosotros.

-Supongo que le va a costar mucho levantarse temprano un sábado-. Hable acomodándome en el tercer pupitre de la última fila al lado de los grandes ventanales.

El ruido me obligo a alzar la mirada sólo para ver la entra de la escandalosa de Dinah, gritando -"y Ally"- y detrás Mani con la misma interrogación.

Sólo negué y alce los hombros. Como ya no quedaban asientos cerca de mi siguieron hasta el fondo.

Me dispuse sacar una libreta sumándole varios bolígrafos del bolso porque no falta mucho para que aparezca el instructor.

Esperando que llegue, Ally entro prácticamente corriendo y detrás de ella... suspire al verla diferente, con algo de maquillaje y mejor recogido el cabello, camina mirando su teléfono, cogió el primer asiento que vio que resultó ser el primero de la primera fila junto a la puerta de entrada del salón.

-Buenos días con todos sé que no es un día de clase normal, pero no quiere decir que estén permitidos lo móviles, entiende señorita? -. Le pregunto Simón a ella.

-Lauren-. Respondió ella guardando el aparato.

-Ok, parece que hay caras nuevas, bueno voy a repetir la misma dinámica de la semana pasado con los nuevo, detrás para adelante los que hayan ingresado hoy se irán parando, sus nombres y una pequeña descripción, y para comenzar para ustedes soy Simón Cowell profesor de música, instrumento y canto, yo enseño ustedes aprenden entendido, bien comiencen-. Hablo para los nuevos

Uno por uno se van parando, y diciendo su nombre más una pequeña descripción y retornan a su puesto.

-Soy Michael Clifford, canto pero más amo tocar mi guitarra, quisiera llegar a ser reconocido como gran guitarrista-. Aquel chico llamo mi atención, alto, blanco, sus hermosos ojos y labios llamativos, creo que mi mirada es excesivamente obvia ya que el volteo hasta mi lugar y nos quedamos mirando un rato hasta que él sonrió.

-Bien, bien, bien la siguiente-. Dijo el señor Cowell y yo sentí arder mis mejillas ya que si el noto, los demás también.

El cuerpo me peso al sentir una mirada sofocante, Lauren, siento como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Se puso de pie, es el turno de ella -Lauren Jauregui..-. Hablo sería.

-Eso es todo?-. Pregunto Simon, ella asintió -Tocas algún instrumento-. Negó -Te gustaría aprender-. Volvió a negar -Cantas- asintió levemente, quien diría canta -Muéstrame una canción, cualquiera-. Orden el maestro.

-Bien-. Le tomo unos minutos decidir, luego trono los dedos como diciendo ya se.

-Comienza-. Sentencio Simon y todos con una aura de ansiedad por la espera.

Nice to meet you, where you been?

Con tan solo la primera frase impacto a todos, su voz ronca y potente.

"I could show you incredible things

Magic, madness, heaven, sin"

Conozco esa música y su letra..

Saw you there and I thought

"Oh my God, look at that face"

You look like my next mistake

Love is a game, want to play?

And I know you heard about me

So hey, let's be friends

I'm dying to see how this one ends

Grab your passport and my hand

II can make bad girls for a good weekend

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

Because you know I love the players

And you love the game

'No quiero pensar sólo quiero escucharla'.

Because we're young and reckless

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Cherry lips, crystal skies

I could show you incredible things

Stolen kisses, pretty lies

You're the king baby I'm your queen

Find out what you want

Be that girl for a month

Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no

Screaming, crying, perfect storms

I can make all the tables turn

Rose gardens filled with thorns

Keep you second guessing like?

"Oh my God, who is she?"

I get drunk on jealousy

But you'll come back each time you leave

Because darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space baby

And I'll write your name

-Eso fue brillante Lauren tienes un talento único woow-. Menciono en aplausos Cowell y todos en el aula lo imitaron.

Todavía sigo en trance, quitando la letra fue espectacular. Nuestra miradas chocaron la descripción no se asemeja cuando vi a Michael, esta diferente no pudimos apartar la mirada por lo que así pasamos toda la clase, viéndonos.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

 **Narra Lauren**

Porque? Porque aparecen más chicos? bueno sé que es normal que ella conozca a mas persona, incluso puede estar con cualquiera de ellos, sólo... solo que ella es perfecta para mí y tan solo imaginarla con alguien más que no sea yo, siento que el corazón va a explotarme de alguna forma.

Llevo un rato recostada en este árbol del campus sintiéndome asfixiada al recordar la mirada de Camila en aquel rockero, no tuve ganas después de presentar, para qué? todos en esta escuela me conocen. No tuve ánimo y termine enterrándome viva yo sola con esa estúpida canción.

En la mañana no pude evitar verla caminar sola, tenía que ir con ella..

-Camila! Camila! Camila!-

-Sabes que hablas en voz muy alta verdad-. Dijo Verónica? Es extraño que ella haya dado el primer paso de reconciliación,

-Eso no es una disculpa-. Hable incrédula.

-Tenía que disculparme por algo?-. Preguntó ella como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Quieres que te lo recuerde-. Dije y por suerte logre cambiar el tema.

-Lo siento -. Me quede sorda con eso, han sido bizarros lo momento que ella admite una equivocación. -Desde que acabaron los mendigos curso te estado buscando, creí que ya te habías ido-. Explico ella.

-Para?-. Pregunte mientras ella se acomoda en el césped.

-Pues-. Soltó un largo suspiro -Lamento haber dañado la relación de tus amigas y haber lastimado a... pues a... Lucy-. Esto es sueño, cuando me quede dormida en el árbol?, tanto sueño tenia porque no lo recuerdo -Porque me vez así- preguntó levante levemente mi mano hasta ella -Ay! Lauren porque me pellizcaste-. No es un sueño.

-Disculpa creí que estaba dormida y..-

-Pero tenías que pellizcar tú!, no a mí-. Hablo sobándose el brazo.

-Como sea, acepto tus disculpas aunque no deberías ofrecerme las a mi sino a..-.

-Lucy-. Interrumpió Vero.

-Sí, no creo que tengas toda la culpa de la ruptura y...-.

-Zoey nunca me hizo caso, sólo me aproveche...-. Está hablando enserio -ouch..! Lauren porque me golpeaste-. Expreso en dolor.

-Lo siento, es que no me lo creo, en verdad?-. Dije, no pude evitar golpearla.

-Que no crees!? Sabes odio al profesor de baile-. Exclamo ahora frotando su hombro izquierdo -Es decir, estas dos semanas es, Lucy para acá, Lucy para allá, y todo es Lucy ...no sé si es impresión mía o..-.

La interrumpí no puedo contener la risa.

-Porque te ríes?, es enserio, como es posible de que le dejen enseñar, es bastante obvio porque le da tan atención a ella-. Creí que sus brazos en algún momento saldrían volando en la explicación.

Yo sigo riendo -No puedo más-. Continúe mi burla -Estas celosa de un maestro, es decir Lucy en toda su vida aparte de ti no ha tenido a nadie más, como piensas que alguien como él tiene algún chance ante ella-. Traté de contener la risa ante sus absurdas palabras.

-Lauren quieres estar seria por favor, estoy tratando de ser honesta, y si... si estoy celosa de que aparezca alguien más en su vida, estoy celosa de solo pensar que alguien más la puede tener porque... porque yo-. Hizo una pausa dramática -Porque yo amo a Lucy-. Hablo seria tomándose la cabeza.

Que me perdí esta semana, es decir qué bueno que haya aceptado sus sentimientos, pero cuál es la razón ?, porque los acepto así de repente?.

-Lamento decirte que ya lo sabía, pero porque esta aceptación tan de repente? O en verdad recién te acabas de dar cuenta?-. Lance la pregunta que ronda en mi mente.

-No lo sé, tal vez siempre lo supe, creo que para las personas que hemos sentido el dolor en carne viva se nos es difícil asimilarlo o reconocer a quienes amamos, porque no queremos volver a sentirnos así si terminamos perdiéndolos, porque siento miedo de estar con ella, que se aburra de mis tonterías y que me deje, como lo hicieron mis padres-. Habló intento aclarar su voz que tenía un tono rasposo.

-Quién eres? Dime donde está encerrada mi amiga-. Hable logrando que me muestre una sonrisa.

-Sabes el viernes hable con Camila-. Dijo y le miré enseguida -Ella mencionó algo sobre que no cree que en la vida tengamos una sola oportunidad, ella dijo que tenemos montones la cuestión está en tratar de no perderlas todas y tampoco cree en que una vale más que la otra, cada oportunidad tiene el valor que le queramos dar porque al fin de cuenta nosotros somos los que decidimos-. Ella dijo eso, ella menciono eso, ella logro que Verónica aceptara sus sentimientos, ella sola lo hizo -Creo que no me apoyaras en esto pero quiero recuperar a Lucy, quiero crear una oportunidad que valga lo suficiente para que ella vuelva conmigo-. Prosiguió poniéndose de pie y yo le imite.

-Cero juegos?-. Pregunte aun con incredulidad.

-Cero-. Dijo, no sé porque pero Vives es una de esas personas que conoces y no quieres verle lastimada, pero siento que la loca de mi amiga esta vez va enserio.

-Ok, te ayudare, pero estas consciente que puede resultar en algo negativo para ti?-. Pregunte y asintió -De acuerdo-. Le mostré una sonrisa de complicidad.

Quien diría!, aun pienso que estoy soñando! De camino al auto, unos pasos más adelante del edificio donde recibí una clase hoy, pise y recogí un pequeño libro. Como no veo a nadie por aquí lo coloque en mi bolso junto con las demás pertenencias y volví andar viendo que Vero se había adelantado bastante.

Planeo llegar a mi casa a dormir ya que tengo que, si quiero ir a la fiesta de Troy. Quizás no deba ir.

"Creo que para las personas que hemos sentido el dolor en carne viva se nos es difícil asimilarlo o reconocer a quienes amamos, porque no queremos volver a sentirnos así si terminamos perdiéndolos" ese fue mi último pensamiento ante de entrar al auto.

 **Narra Camila**

-Dios! Mío! Que voz, creí que podía morir escuchando como canto-. Expreso Dinah de camino a mi casa, en su auto.

-Bueno tampoco fue para tanto-. Trate de disimular lo impresionada que yo también estoy.

-Si lo fue, Camila hay algo que quisiera preguntarte-. Hablo ahora sumamente seria.

-Qué?-. Dije con miedo a su pregunta

-Ya que estamos solas respóndeme con honestidad, hay algo entre tú y Lauren?-. Cuestiono y si, a esa pregunta temía.

-Porque lo dices?-. Hable manteniendo la calma.

-Bueno por cómo te ve, la forma que busca acercarte a ti, lo del auto aquel día, la mayoría lo ha notado incluso un chico en la semana me dijo que quería conocerte y hoy le dije que te presentaría y el menciono un no, mejor no, no quiero problemas, y eso fue raro-. Explico deteniendo el auto fuera de mi casa.

-Bueno... y eso que tiene que ver, tú solo mencionas que ella está fijada en mí y yo... -

-Tu no estas interesada en la diosa Jauregui-. Interrumpió, mejor dicho la Odiosa Jáuregui.

-he...-. Es un simple no, vamos Camila dilo -Pues...-.

Ring/! Ring/! El celular de Dinah empezó a sonar.

-Hola-. Dijo Dinah contestando su teléfono -Si-. Hablo -No, no lo olvide-. Siguió, debí haber dicho un simple no y ya, -Estoy con una amiga-. Guardo silencio -Amiga! solo estamos las dos-. Volvió a callar esperando que al otro lado hablaran -Quieres comenzar-. Exclamó enfadada -Camila di hola-. Dijo poniendo el teléfono enfrente de mí.

-"Hola"-. Hable sin entender nada.

-Escuchaste-. Silencio nuevamente -Ya te dije que no-. Pauso -Si te estoy escuchando.., hmm ya voy y quieres tranquilizarte-. Apenas dijo y colgó.

-Hay veces que no lo soporto...-.

-Quien era?-. Interrumpí su frustración antes de que comience a darse contra el volante.

-Era Siope quedamos de vernos hoy y pues aunque dije que no lo olvide, si lo hice, así que nos vemos más luego-. Dijo prácticamente botándome de su auto.

-No sé si vaya, además yo no conozco a Troy-. Hable pensando mejor la idea de ir a la dichosa fiesta.

-Camila ya está decidido todas vamos a ir, y Troy es un buen chico por algo esta con Ally no? Así que pasó por ti-. Intento darme valor de ir, solo asentí abriendo la puerta ante de que ella me empuje fuera de su auto, Dinah apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo cuando termine de bajar.

Ya han pasado unas horas desde que Dinah voló en su carro.

Mi madre llegado con Sofía y volvió a salir por unos víveres sola. Mi hermana está en su cuarto viendo televisión, la vi cuando subí para dejar mi mochila en mi habitación.

Ahora solo estamos las dos. Ella aun arriba y yo estoy tratando de acomodarme en la sala, sin mucho que hacer me vino de repente el recuerdo del libro que me entrego Austin y me dieron ganas de leerlo, así que subí para buscarlo

"En donde esta?-" dije por milésima vez. Llevo más de un rato buscando el tonto libro, "no puede ser Camila que pierdas todo" me reproche.

Comí súper rápido para venir a seguir buscándolo y aun no le encuentro.

-Camila no pediste permiso hoy porque tenías una fiesta-. Menciono papá quien iba pasando por mi habitación

-Sí.. -. Respondí, mientras el nota el alboroto que tengo, como es que termine buscando el libro en todo mi habitación

-Todo esto es porque no eliges que ponerte-. Hablo y reí en mi interior.

-Sí.. Sí.. Voy a..-. Me detuve al ver la hora -Es muy tarde, Dinah pasara en cualquier momento...-.

Una risa me interrumpió -Hay los jóvenes, no vuelvas tan tarde Si-. Dijo antes de irse.

Tome una tranquila ducha sabiendo que tengo algo más de tiempo ya que Dinah envió un mensaje diciendo estar atrapada con Lucy en casa de Mani, porque no decide que llevar y un "más vale que tú ya estés lista"

No quise demorar así que, me puse cualquier cosa, termine de arreglarme justo cuando escuche el claxon de un carro

-Camila, Dinah está aquí-. Llamo mi madre desde abajo.

Tome mi celular y salí del cuarto.

-No vuelvas tarde-. Sentenció al verme bajar.

-Si-. Respondí dándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Salí de mi casa caminado hasta el auto y escuchando unos susurros, al subir supe que eran Dinah y Mani discutiendo.

-Fue tu culpa-. Dijo Dj, seguro es por la demoran en casa de Mani.

-Hola-. Salude generalmente.

-!Woow!... Camila a quien quieres matar?-. Dijo Mani, desde su asiente de copiloto puede notar que lleva un vestido algo corto y parece que está pegado a la piel y me pregunta a mi quien voy a matar.

-A Lauren-. Susurro de Dinah desde su asiento en frente de mí. Responder sería asegurar más lo dicho así que mejor no.

No dije nada y me coloque el cinturón de seguridad. Lucy está a lado mío sonriéndome, después de aquella charla, no me ha preguntado nada sobre Lauren, lo que es un alivio.

Ally es la única que falta en este auto, como vive casi junto a su novio, ella nos espera allá.

El camino era largo así que Dinah encendió la radio y todas comenzamos a cantar, música tras música nos vamos acercándonos más, y más. Las casas comienzan a desaparecer, ya que ahora diviso puras enormes mansiones.

Wooow! Pensé al ver la fila de carros estacionados en una de ellas.

-Hemos llegado-. Aviso Dinah.

Todas comenzamos a bajar, siendo yo la única sorprendida de la enorme casa, la entrada son dos grandes rejas abiertas..

-Hola-. Hablo una voz conocida.

-Austin-. Salude al parecer también acaba de llegar.

-No sabía que vendrías?-. Preguntó el sonriéndome.

-Fue decisión de grupo-. Respondí observando al lugar donde están las chicas, ellas no están tan lejos, incluso no sé cómo me aleje de ellas.

-Vamos dentro?-. Volvió a preguntar él, vi como Dinah hizo un gesto con la mano de que siga.

-Si-. Hable.

Me siento extraña y me preguntó, yo que hago aquí? Eso fui mi última pregunta antes de entrar junto a Austin.

Cruzamos las enormes rejas y la casona no esta tan lejos. Justo antes de la puerta principal hay un arco redondo verde y decorado con una cinta en la parte superior que dice un "Fiesta de inicio de año", que traspase junto con Austin.

Con la música ya muy cerca no entiendo lo que dice Austin, él hizo una señal con la mano y supongo que quiere que le siga.

El ambiente alrededor de la casa es más relajado, hay montones de chicos en la entrada de la mansión para la hora que es, están muy pasados algunos, otros bailan donde sea. Mi acompañante tomo mi mano en esta multitud, jalando por la puerta principal y pasando todo el salón para poder llegar a la parte de atrás de la casa.

Estamos parados en frente de una piscina hermosa rodeada de chicas y chicos también tomados. La música aun suena algo fuerte y apenas pude oír decir a Austin "voy por unas bebidas", asentí en forma de respuesta y él se fue, momentos después me percaté que estoy siendo observada.

Narra Lauren

Llevo una hora aquí desde que llegue solo traspase la enorme casa, y me instalé a lado de esta piscina. Con un par de tragos ya encima porque en todo el trayecto hasta aquí, chicas y chicos ofrecían uno, aunque todavía no me siendo mareada.

Alce la mirada solo para toparme con la chica que estaba muriendo por ver, es tan hermosa verla con unos jeans ajustados café, unos botines un poco más oscuros y una blusa holgada que cubría un hombro y dejaba al descubierto el otro, pero alguien mancho mi paisaje, Austin se acercó le dijo algo luego señalo algún lugar y se fue...

-Es linda no-. Interrumpió mi pensamiento Verónica, había olvidado que ella ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo, para asegurarse de no cometer algún error está noche. -No cometas el mismo error y aclara tus sentimientos Lauren-. Dijo mientras la veíamos.

-Sentimientos? Mírale el cuerpo, es solo deseo-. Si solo deseo! Que otra cosa puede ser?

-Yo le veo el cuerpo tu vez mas allá de eso-. Hablo y su comentario no me agrado para nada -Camila!-. Grito fuerte.

-Pero que haces?-. Hable observando que ella no se dio cuenta por el sonido de la música.

-Camila! -. Llamo aumentando el volumen y ahora si, obteniendo su atención.

Vero le hizo seña de que se acerque, al principio dudo pero termino sucumbiendo y camino hasta acá.

-Hola-. Le hablo también fuerte a Verónica, yo no le veo.

-Hola-. Saludo la traicionera de mi amiga -Te viniste a divertir?-. Preguntó Vero y yo miro a todos lados menos a ella -Todas tus amigas vinieron?-. Ya sé por quién en realidad quiere preguntar Verónica.

-Si Lucy también vino-. Respondió Camila ante el mal camuflaje de esa pregunta, yo solo reí.

-En serio-. Hablo poniéndose de pie, por el vaivén que hizo pude notar que ella está más tomada que yo -Camila me harías un favor-. Preguntó estable.

-Claro-. Respondió sin dudar ella.

-Voy por otro trago puedes acompañar a mi querida amiga Lauren-. Pregunte y Si Verónica de algún modo esta mas tomada aunque no sé cómo desapareció tan rápido dejándome sola con ella.

Le vi por un momento y decidí que este no era el lugar donde quería estar con ella, intente darme valor tomando el último trago que me habían obsequiado. Me levante le tome la mano y traje conmigo, como he estado ya antes en esta casa, conozco el lugar perfecto donde le quiero llevar.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

 **Narra Camila**

-Suéltame-. Le dije con algo de temor ya nos hemos alejado bastante de la fiesta -Lauren suéltame-. Hable forcejeando al divisar no tan lejos un enorme muro con una puerta de madera en medio, lo que aumento más mi terror -Adonde me llevas?, déjame ir o voy a gritar-. Amenace pero aunque lo hiciera eso de nada serviría, ya que estamos lejos y con la música nadie me escucharía.

Con la mano libre trate de soltar la muñeca sujetada pero tampoco funciono, ella me sostiene con tanta decisión, pero procurando no apretarme demasiado, y el hecho de que no diga ni una palabra me preocupa más, que es lo que está pensando?

-Por favor Lauren-. Intente apelar su compasión pero en vez de eso vi cómo se detuvo y me jalo hasta ella.

Sentí sus brazos envolviéndose en mi cintura, su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro y luego llegó el olor de su perfume aunque está mezclado con alcohol, ella huele bien, de algún modo su esencia es dulce y llamativa, que ne hace sentir como si quisiera quedarme en este lugar junto a ella, pero no Camila!. Ahora que mis brazos están libres debo utilizarlos para alejarla, con ambas manos en sus hombros intente apartarla ante de que ya no quiera soltarla..

-Yo no te lastimaría nunca-. Dijo aferrándose más a mí, por algún motivo sus palabras lograron aliviar un poco mi temor, por inercia termine rodeando su cuello, aferrándome también a ella y entregándome a su fragancia -Camz quiero llevarte a un lugar que creo que te va gustar-. Prosiguió soltándome un poco para verme, sus hermosos ojos trataron de darme esa confianza que me falta, asentí lentamente, ella coloco ambas manos alrededor de mi rostro y sonríe mientras se va acercando lento.

No puedo volver a revivir esto, sus palabras en aquel entonces fueron muy dañinas, simplemente no puedo, sujete sus manos y antes de que llegaran sus labios a los mios, desvié la cara.

-"vamos"- susurro decepcionada ante mi desplante y yo la sigo.

Al traspasar aquel muro, el lugar detrás borro algún rastro de preocupación. Es un jardín inmenso con un camino rodeado de flores de diferente color que conectan a un kiosco redondo.

-La mamá de Troy amaba las flores-. Comento y me inquiete, no por sus palabras sino porque me ha tomado cautiva otra vez, pero esta vez sujeta delicadamente mi mano.

-Amaba? Ya no la ama?-. Interrogar sin verle, trato de seguir la conversación.

Vuelvo a sobresaltarme al sentir que entrelazó nuestro dedos. A que está jugando?

-Ella murió hace un par de años-. Explico, da la impresión de que Lauren ignora el hecho de que caminamos con nuestras manos unidas por el sendero -Este lugar, sea mantenido así como un tributo hacia ella-. Continuó contando. Así que la mamá de Troy está muerta.

Sin darme cuenta le solté para subir los escalones del kiosco y observar más de cerca que el techo está lleno de pequeñas lámparas colgantes con fondo oscuro..

-Si apagas las demás luces, se verá como cielo estrellado-. Dijo Lauren sentándose en la única banca de este kiosco, le vi por un segundo y volví observar el techo... -O quizás solo tengas que sentarte en el lugar correcto-. Dijo jalándome a su lado.

-Esto de arrastrarme por todos lados se te está haciendo una costu... -. Puso su dedo índice en mis labios y luego señalo con el otro arriba, al alzar la vista lo pude ver, aunque no tan claro pero si es lindo ver cómo han apilado todas las pequeñas y finas lámparas que parecen estrellas.

-Es hermoso!-. Hable dejando me llevar por la creativa atmósfera.

-Yo no te arrastro-. Dijo, desvíe la mirada para verla, está completamente desplomada en la banca con la cabeza apoyada en el barandal -En verdad creíste que te haría daño? porque yo nunca lo hare-. Hablo en el mismo lugar moviendo levemente su cabeza y fijándo su mirada en el lugar donde me encuentro que es a escasos centímetros de ella -Viniste con Austin?-. Interrogó, no sé porque en su expresión pedía que le dijera que no aunque mintiera.

-No, vine con mis amigas-. Respondí después de todo es la verdad.

Trate sentarme en forma de quedar en frente de ella, apoye mi codo al barandal y sobre mi mano coloque la cabeza, sin perderla de vista.

La mirada de Lauren trata de decir algo, algo que ella no sabe, algo que ni ella, ni yo podemos descifra.

-Quien es Logan?-. Pregunto después de un rato.

-Logan, él es solo un amigo-. Explique preguntándome porque añadí el "solo".

-Ah. Camila tienes novio?-. Volvió a interrogar.

-Por qué preguntas eso-. Quiero evadir la pregunta.

-Solo responde un sí o no-. Hablo en un tono molesto.

-Eso no te incumbe-. Interferí y esto sería el paso a otra tonta discusión

-Hagamos algo más aparte de discutir porque mejor, yo pregunto y tú respondes y tú preguntas y yo respondo, si?-. Hizo una pequeña pausa -Si, linda Lauren-. Se contestó ella misma tratando de imitar mi voz -Que bueno que estás de acuerdo, yo comienzo, tienes o no?-. Suspiré al ver que ni si quiera me dejo responder si aceptaba.

-No tengo, porque preguntas eso? -. Cuestione siguiendo su juego de preguntas.

-Es la única razón lógica que encuentro para que te resistas tanto a estar conmi...-

-Eres una engreída! No has pensado que el motivo es porque no me gustas-. Interrumpí, porque ante ella se me es sencillo decir que no me gusta?.

-Yo le gusto a todos y tú... -

-Y yo soy la excepción-. Volví a interrumpir su estúpida conclusión.

-Como sea, es mi turno de preguntar. Donde estuviste el domingo?-. Hablo volviendo a mirar el techo.

-Estuve con Logan. Vivías por aquí antes?-.

-Sí. Que hacías con él?-. Contesto y pregunto rápido.

-Conversamos...-.

-De que?-. Interrogó nuevamente.

-No se vale preguntar dos veces seguidas-. Explique un tanto enojada.

-Está bien, dime rápido tu siguiente pregunta-. Se acomodó mejor en la banca más enérgica que antes.

-Sabes que Verónica se fue a buscar a Lucy?-. Cuestione y ella se sorprendió por la pregunta fuera del tema que teníamos.

En este punto preguntar por cualquier cosa es mejor, ya que no quiero saber nada de su vida.

-Si lo sé-. Hablo confundida -Te gusta el rokero de la clase de música?-. Preguntó y reí por su pregunta, pensé un poco de quien habla, supongo que es ese chico. Cuál es su nombre?

-Es lindo, quizás-. Respondí, ella volvió apoyar la cabeza en el barandal y cruzo sus brazos -Cuantas novias has tenido?-. Solo pregunte por curiosidad, es inevitable.

-Ninguna, solo son chicas y ya-. Explico sin moverse -Si él te pidiera salir, irías sí o no?-. Volvió con el tema.

-Si-. Respondí Lauren soltó lentamente el amarre de sus brazos y dirigió ambas manos a su rostro -Has tomado...-.

-No mucho, porque a él si le aceptas una salida y a mí no?-. Preguntó. Y ahora que respondo?

-Por qué te interesa salir conmi..?-.

-No se vale responder con otra pregunta-. Dijo enojada -Es que no lo entiendo, yo soy mucho más linda que ese estúpido deberías salir conmigo no..-. Mi risa la detuvo.

-Tú me haces sentir como si fuera tú preciado premio, además no es que él me haya invitado, solo es una suposición y respondo tu pregunta, si tu respondes la mía primero-. Ofrecí pacíficamente.

-Porque me interesa salir contigo?-. Interrogo y asentí. Ella pensó y pensó y sigue pensando. Y yo solo me sentí un poco decepcionada al notar que no tiene ni idea.

-Vez! Si salgo contigo que sigue después Lauren?-. Volví a irrumpir la regla de no preguntar dos veces.

-Tú no me respondiste, yo tampoco lo haré-. Murmuro -Desde que me mude ahí no te había visto, donde estuviste todo este tiempo?-. Interrogó ahora la confundida soy yo.

-Pues... pues.. en... México-. Respondí con dificultad por los nervios -Porque te mudaste al otro lado de la cuidad?-. Escucho la pregunta y no entendí su reacción, solo volví a notar la misma mirada de la cafetería "Cars".

-Por.. Por... -. Suspiro evitando mirarme, se nota que este tema es muy difícil para ella, pero cuales son las razones? Sus ojos tristes me hacen sentir unas grandes ganas de abrazarla.

-No respondas, creo que es mejor irme-. En vez de hacer lo que quería la liberé de contestar.

-No te vayas aun, solo quédate un poco más-. Pidió tomando mi brazo antes de irme, después de todo y aunque lo niegue le di mi primer beso a la chica que fue mi primera ilusión.

No sé cómo terminamos así pero estoy apoyado a un extremo de la banca y Lauren recostada en mí con sus ojos cerrados y la respiración calmada.

No se tal vez está dormida, para mí solo fue una pregunta, pero si lo medito he visto a la mamá de ella una sola vez.

Lauren no habla de su familia, la única vez que lo hizo pareció que de algún modo, ya no la tiene.

Quizás sus padres se divorciaron en malos términos y él señor Jáuregui se quedó con la mansión y sus hermanos mientras que ella vive solo con su mamá, pero sus ojos reflejan más que una separación.

Deje de investigar y trate de sacar con una mano sigilosamente mi teléfono del bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón, necesito ver la hora.

Una vez que tengo mi móvil al frente tuve que manejarlo con la misma mano que lo saque ya que la otra la tiene Lauren abrazada, al encender la pantalla, encontré montones de llamadas perdidas de Ally, Dinah, Normally y un número desconocido. No me fije que tenía el teléfono en modo silencioso.

Marque al número de una de ellas y esperé que responda.

-Camila, por dios! en donde estas te hemos buscado por todos lados, Austin nos dijo que desapareciste- Apenas se podía escuchar por la música a una preocupada Dinah.

-Estoy bien-. Como explicarle donde estoy y con quien.

-Está conmigo-. Grito Lauren incorporándose.

-Quien es? Con quien estas?, espera conozco esa voz, es... es-.

-Después te cuento-. Interrumpí.

-Claro, claro, yo sé con quién estas, pero esta me lo cuentas todo- Sentenció al otro lado.

-Sí, sí, nos vemos Dinah-. Dije y antes de que colgara escuche un pequeño susurro de, "despide me dé Lauren"

-Solo lo dije para no preocuparla-. Hablo Lauren alzando las manos ante mi fría mirada.

-Ahora si me voy. De hecho quise irme apenas me baje del auto-. Hable poniéndome de pie y andando.

-No te gustan las fiestas?-. Pregunto caminando detrás de mí

-He ido a unas cuantas pero siempre termino aburriéndome y me voy, creo que es mejor ver una película o alguna serie o tal vez leer un libro-. Explique volviendo a traspasar el muro -Tú las amas?-. Pregunte.

-Sí, pero hoy no tengo ganas de quedarme, así que puedes irte conmigo?-. Me detuve ante su pregunta, de seguro las chicas todavía no sean de querer ir.

-Está bien-. Respondí es mi mejor opción.

Le observe detenidamente y la tristeza ya no esta, ella puede cambiar su ánimo en minutos.

-En serio-. Dijo dudosa, asenti -Bien vamos por Verónica-. Habló ahora si segura y volvimos aponernos en marcha.

Al llegar a la piscina, la mayoría esta borracho más que antes, y algunas chicas por alguna razón me ven con odio, entendí el porqué de esas miradas asesinas, al notar adonde eran dirigidas.

En qué momento Lauren tomo otra vez mi mano?

No le presto atención y traspase la piscina.

Adentro todo es igual, aun debo decir que las miradas se sienten más pesadas.

-Allá está-. Señaló Lauren una esquina, también mire y la pude ver abrazada a una chica, típico de Verónica pero reconocí esa ropa a quien abraza es.. -Esta con Lucy-. Dijo Lauren entusiasmada.

-Creo que no deberías interrumpir-. Hable sintiéndome pequeña por estar en el centro y con esta presión de estar con ella.

-Si la dejo esto terminara mal, debo ir por ella además de que vine en su auto-. Mencionó volviendo a caminar.

El panorama no cambia para mí, siento como si la mayoría de chicas estuviera planeando matarme por lo que me fije solo en ellas olvidando a los demás.

Lucy esta arrinconada a la pared y Vero apoyada en ella...

-Me estas aplastando-. Dijo Lucy dificultosamente.

-Hola, tienes problemas-. Interrogue y Lauren intento sacarle de encima a Verónica.

La verdad ella no estaba apoyada, era Lucy quien la sostenia en pie.

-Cuando has tomado Verónica?-. Pregunto Lauren al verle tambalear.

-Oh lolen queria amila-. Dijo apenas entendible.

-Cómo es que terminaste así-. Le pregunto Lauren viendo a Lucy.

-No me mires, no fue mi culpa-. Le dijo ella.

Arrastraron a la desaparecida Verónica hasta la salida.

-La... ren-. Intento pronunciar.

-Cállate no te entiendo nada-. Interfirió ella molesta.

-Di... le... a... verda.. a-. Esta vez fue interrumpida por el vómito.

Mantuve mi silencio al verlas luchar para que no se ensucie ella misma, e incluso no dije ni una palabra al salir por completo de esa propiedad.

-Lucy-. Pronunció Verónica al llegar al auto.

-Quieres callarte y meterte en el carro-. Contesto ella molesta.

-Intento-. Hablo claro -Por ti-. Dijo entrando por fin al auto.

Lucy se fue atrás y yo a lado de Lauren, ella niega al ver la escena mientras enciende el auto.

Las observo por el retrovisor, Verónica esta recostada en las piernas de Lucy y ella acariciándole gentilmente el rostro y apartándole el cabello.

Debe ser difícil para Lucy estar enamorada de una persona que no sabe lo que quiere, sin querer vi a Lauren, sé que si sigo así, terminaré enamora de ella, viviendo lo mismo que viven las personas en la parte trasera de este carro. No quiero estar con una persona así, y lo más importante no quiero sufrir como Lucy.

 **Narra Lauren**

Después de dejar a Lucy y lograr sacar a Verónica del auto aún no se como pero lo hice, estaba empeñada en regresar por Lucy, me encuentro de camino casa y me intriga el silencio de mi acompañante.

Esta noche ha sido extraña, cuando estoy con ella no sé quién soy o simplemente dejo ser, la persona que era antes. Aun no entiendo que me pasa, cuando le hablo, le miró, pero... no se... Si sale conmigo que sigue después? su pregunta ronda mi cabeza.

-Gracias por traerme, nos vemos en clase-. Dijo al bajar y vuelvó a salir detrás de ella.

-Camila responde una última pregunta-. Le dije antes de que se acercara al portón.

-Qué?-. Interrogó desanimada.

-Sal conmigo?-. Termine preguntando pese a su reacción.

-No, y.. -

-Y no me rendiré Camz hasta que digas que si-. Sentencie, después de todo no recuerdo porque me rendí.

-Como quieras pero mi respuesta será siempre la misma-. Note un tono decido en ella pero más persistente soy yo.

Camila entro sin más que decir, algo en el fondo de mi me pide que no me rinda, algo en mi necesita saber que sigue después.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

 **Narra Lauren**

 _'Este no es mi cuarto' pens_ _é_ _al levantarme de la cama y parpadear varias veces, este es... una risa freno mi pensamiento, murmur_ _ó_ , pasos al otro lado _y por curiosidad me aproxime a la puerta donde se escuchó más fuerte la voz de una_ peque _ñ_ _a ni_ _ñ_ _a, estaba a punto de abrirla pero ella se abri_ _ó_ _por si sola es...es..._ _«_ _Lauren voy a estar en mi despacho cuida a tus hermanos_ _»_ _. Dijo el hombre al frente,_ _é_ _l..._ _é_ _l es mi padre, esto es confuso siento un hueco muy hondo en mi coraz_ _ó_ _n al verlo no s_ _é_ _porque. Asent_ _í_ _sin saber lo que pasa, salgo del cuarto y veo un corredor inmenso con una ancha escalera en miedo. Sal_ _í_ _de la habitaci_ _ó_ _n detr_ _á_ _s de mi padre que desaparece en medio pasillo, que le paso?. Antes de poder moverme fui sujeta por alguien_ _«_ _Taylor quiere jugar a las escondidas_ _»_ _Hablo... tome un par de segundo para reconocer a Christopher mi hermano,_ _«_ _Si lolo vamos a jugar por favor_ _»_ _"Taylor" me sent_ _í_ _asfixiada y pesada al verla peque_ _ñ_ _a ella es... era..., era... Porque no logro identificarla?. Los dos salieron corriendo a esconderse, mi cuerpo se movi_ _ó_ _por si solo hasta una pared y cerr_ _é_ _los ojos. Escucho gritos desesperados y sonidos fuertes abajo. D_ _ó_ _nde estoy? mis l_ _á_ _grimas comienzan a salir por si solas al escuchar pasos subiendo. Porque estoy aqu_ _í_ _?, siento como si no quisiera volver a vivir esto, mi coraz_ _ó_ _n se detuvo al escuchar aquellos pasos detenerse enfrente m_ _í_ _o, como llegue de la pared a estar sentada abrazando fuertes mi rodillas y escondiendo mi cabeza en ellas. Sent_ _í_ _una mano en mi hombro tengo mucho miedo de alzar la mirada, tengo miedo de abrir los ojos. Note que est_ _á_ _persona se arrodill_ _ó_ _en frente m_ _í_ _o, toco pausadamente mi abrazo, su mano se siente c_ _á_ _lida, reconfortante, con confianza solt_ _é_ _el amarr_ _é_ _de mis abrazos, para ver una hermosa chica delante m_ _í_ _o, cabello casta_ _ñ_ _o, sus ojos, su sonrisa, quien es ella? porque siente esta tranquilidad? Porque tiene esa mirada triste,_ _«_ _d_ _é_ _jame sanar la herida abierta que llevas aqu_ _í»_ _dijo tocando poco a poco con su dedo mi pecho,_ _«_ _eres.. Cam..._ _»_ _interrumpi_ _ó_ _«_ _recuerda y trata de remediar las palabras que dijiste ay_ _ú_ _dame a confiar en ti Lauren_ _»_ _hablo acariciando mi rostro, cerr_ _é_ _por un segundo mis ojos necesitaba sentir su calor, necesito entender a qu_ _é_ _se refer_ _í_ _a pero al abrirlos vi una chica un poco m_ _á_ _s peque_ _ñ_ _a diferente, con lentes y el cabello recogido en una trenza, ella.. Observ_ _á_ _ndola... la persona adelante se parece a..._

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Abro lentamente los párpados pesados y por inercia llevo una mano hasta la alarma apagandola por completo, -Todo fue un sueño-. Hable para mí al sentarme y ver mi cuarto actual, restregué varias veces mi rostro con las mano y deje caer mi cuerdo pesadamente en la cama.

No había soñado con aquello hace mucho, no lo recordaba, creí incluso haberme hecho a la idea de que todo eso no paso, quizás se me hizo muy difícil responder su pregunta? Lo que provoco que recordara pero... Camila que hacía en mis sueños?,

Salí rumbo a la ducha, desde que la deje en su casa después de la fiesta del sábado apenas pude dormí y pase la mañana de ayer en mi auto esperando que saliera pero no consigue ninguna señal de ella.

No sé dónde se metió aunque esta vez no fui hasta su casa solo estuve metida ahí en el auto muriendo de ganas por verla. En la tarde vino Verónica a recoger su carro, apenas y hablo por el malestar que tenía al haber tomado mucho en la fiesta pero note un pequeño chupete en su cuello parece que si le fue bien con Lucy.

Después estuve sentada en el parque y paso de casualidad el señor Cabello, estuvimos hablando por varios minutos hasta llegar al tema que me interesaba, ofrecí disculpas por haber desaparecido una semana explicando que estuve ocupada, gran mentira, pero que esta semana le ayudaría a su hija a manejar, además de que le pregunte si podía llevar al colegio y fue así como hoy lunes voy a ir en compañía de ella.

Concluí de rememorar mi día anterior y al darme cuenta ya he terminado también de arreglarme, sé que la idea de ir conmigo no le gustara.

Fui en busca del auto y entre dando un último vistazo en el retrovisor antes de encenderlo.

Cruce el pequeño parque hasta su casa con la única pregunta, subirá o no subirá?, toque dos veces el claxon para darle una respuesta a mi interrogación. No salió, se dice que a la tercera es la vencida así que toque una vez hasta que ella salió.

Puedo morir de un infarto ahora mismo solo con verla escucho los latidos del corazón retumbar en mis oídos...

-Sal conmigo-. Pregunte una vez más al verle sentar a mi lado

-Qué? No-. Negó y sonrió, al menos me sonríe además debía intentar. -Hola-. Saludo moviendo varias veces la mano.

-Mejor un beso de saludo-. Pregunte y volvió a reír negando, tiene un humor diferente hoy -Un abrazo-. Rodeo los ojos y asintió despacio. Desde del sábado que la abracé muero de ganas de hacerlo de nuevo.

Aproxime mi cuerpo hasta ella, sentí sus pequeños y finos brazos rodearme y el olor agradable de su champú, que estás haciendo Lauren?

-Debemos irnos-. Hablo intentado soltarse

-Si-. Dije y con mucha dificultad la liberé poco a poco.

-Donde estuviste ayer,?-. Pregunte es hora de aprovechar su buen estado de ánimo.

-Ayer... con Logan-. Dudo, calma, calma relájate ella dijo que solo eran amigos -Deberías prestarle atención al camino, hablar te distrae y eres tú la que me va a enseñar a conducir-. Su expresión reprendedora es muy tierna -Estas despedida-. Sentenció señalándome con el dedo.

Aún estoy soñando?, de verdad es jugando conmigo?.

-Solo me despide quien me contrato además ni siquiera has recibido una clase y ya quieres echarme-. Bromee siguiendo su juego.

-Te daré una oportunidad más..-

-Entonces salimos el viernes?-. Interrumpí. Atreviéndome a preguntar, frente una Camila que ha bajado la guardia.

-No, eres de lo peor, no vamos a salir..-

-Que tiene de malo tener una cita conmigo?-. Interferí con otra una pregunta.

-No lo sé, tal vez sea porque me ilusionaras, obtendrás lo que sea que estés buscando después de ello te olvidaras de mi nombre-. Argumento, no sé porque dolieron sus palabras aunque posiblemente sea verdad.

-Que poco apreciación tienes de mí-. Hable sin verla manteniendo la vista en la carretera.

-Es la verdad-. Dijo, decidí no volver hablar y hacerme la ofendida.

Intente mantenerme callada y Camz de vez en cuando quiso hablar pero ella tampoco cedería. Al llegar Camila cogió su bolso y bajo, yo también hice lo mismo.

-Camila-. Grite para que volteara -Sal conmigo, por favor dime que si-. Volví a implorar.

Ella sonrió, suspiro, se giró despacio mientras niega y sigue caminando, en verdad es real como puede haber tanta belleza en una chica.

-Que harás cuando te aburras de ella-. Di un salto de sorpresa ante esas palabra.

-Justo quien quería ver-. Hable al ver a Lucy en frente.

-A mí, para que Jauregui?-. Hablo apoyándose en un lado del auto.

-Quieres explicarme porque Verónica estaba tan tomada el sábado si estaba contigo-. Esa no era la pregunta pero no le voy a preguntar si tuvieron un avance directamente.

-Primero ella es una adulta, creo que puede hacer lo que sea y no estábamos juntas .. -

-No mientas, no me digas que no pasó nada entre tú y ella porque Vero tiene un chupete-. Interrumpí.

-Ella no te ha contado nada verdad? -. Negué -Pues cuando llegue, la tonta de tu amiga me jaló a bailar, termine rechazándola y me fui-. Que este par solo saben rechazar pensé ante su explicación -Cada vez que me buscaba le pedía que se vaya pero a los diez minutos regresaba más tomada que antes-. Concluyó su anécdota.

-Ustedes no hablaron?-. Pregunte, asumo que no.

-Quería pero no le deje, para que ella nunca cambiara y es mejor mantener distancia con la loca de tu amiga-. Comentó pasando por mi lado -Y Lauren la última vez que vino antes de que tú llegaras ya traía esa marca en el cuello-. Dijo y en sus ojos se nota decepción pura, la misma mirada que mostró Camila cuando no supe responder, el por qué quiero salir con ella ?

 **Narra Camila**

Creí que sería tan fácil mantenerme lejos de ella pero al parecer mi padre decidió conspirar en contra mia.

Ayer fui como voluntaria al refugio de Logan y en la noche al regresar, papá clavo una gran estaca, diciendo quien me traería al colegio hoy, además de que esta semana estaría recibiendo clases de ella, creí que era broma pero no, Lauren estuvo en mi casa en mañana.

Antes de entrar al auto intente mantener una actitud fría pero su comentario bobo logro desvanecerme y termine regalándole un par de sonrisas.

Cuando llegamos la preparatoria, esa Lauren que quedó en su auto es tan diferente a la chica que me dijo todo eso.

Baje del vehículo sabiendo que debo alejarme y mi única opción ahora es hacerme amiga del volante.

Apenas puse un pie en el edificio donde recibiría mi primera clase hoy note que algo anda ma, al observar a mi alrededor.

Me siento un poco intimidada o abrumada con todos viéndome y diciendo algo que no logré escuchar, yo solo seguí en mi trayecto hasta que una chica se cruzó en mi camino.

-Tú eres Camila-. Pregunto la persona que me interceptó.

-Si-. Dije preocupada, esta chica se me hace conocida.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo juguete de Lauren...-.

-Qué?- interrumpí sin saber a qué se refería.

-No me lo tomes a mal, soy Alexa-. Dijo, ella es la chica que Lauren boto el primer día de clase -Solo trato de advertirte, cuando el mes termine te olvidará así que no te enamores de ella-. Hablo mientras pasa de largo.

Observé como se va y a mi alrededor nada ha cambiado las chicas tienen una mirada extraña que no entiendo.

Toda la primera hora no pude olvidar de ello, hasta en el salón había murmullos sobre mí, creo. Bueno me ven a mí y hablan entre sí y es obvio, es lo mismo que pasa ahora al dirigirme hacia la cafetería.

-El viernes estas libre, hermosa-. Fui sorprendida por un beso en la mejilla de quizás la causante de todo esto.

-No y tenía la esperanza de que no me hablaras mas hoy-. Dije alejándola.

-Vamos a comer-. Sugirió Lauren intentando agarrar mi mano.

-Yo voy a comer con mis amigas porque si voy contigo, la comida me caería mal-. Dije aportándola.

Vi cómo se paró detrás pero solo paso unos segundos para volver a tenerla a mi lado.

-Camila te acostaste con Lauren..-.

-No-. Interfiero a Lucy que se nos une y veo como Lauren le mueve la cabeza en negación, como diciendo que no hable.

-Te quieres acostar?-. Volvió a preguntar Lucy ignorándo a Lauren.

-No-. Repetí con seguridad.

-Escuchaste, ella no quiere así que la puedes dejar en paz-. Le dijo a Lauren, la miro extraña, soltó un suspiro rendida y se fue. -Que pasa entre ustedes?-. Pregunto Lucy viéndola alejarse.

-Nada-. Respondí volviendo a sentirme abrumada por tanta atención.

-Ella está actuando diferente de como suele ser, en verdad no te acostaste con Lauren en la fiesta-. Pregunto de nuevo y creo que ya entiendo, el porqué de las miradas,

-Todos piensas eso?-. Interrogue y ella asintió -Porque?-.

-Por lo que supe las dos desaparecieron un buen rato y cuando regresaron venían cogidas de las manos-. Explico lo que si paso pero no paso nada más.

-No...-. Soy interrumpida porque apenas toque la puerta de entrada de la cafetería, fui sujetada por las locas de mis amigas Mani y Dinah que me arrastrada hasta la primera mesa libre obligándome a sentar en medio de ellas y una Ally al frente que mira con desaprobación.

-Es cierto Camila-. Comenzó Dinah.

-No lo puedo creer, eres su mes!-. Afirmó Mani. Qué? Siguen con eso.

-Ya no eres virgen-. Y ante ese comentario ya no puedo seguir callando.

-Camila.. -.

-No, no y no, nada de lo que han escuchado es real-. Dije para todas saliendo de ahí.

Genial hoy no comeré porque ni de chiste regreso ahí, enojo esa palabra ni siquiera se acerca a lo que siento.

 **Narra Lauren**

-Sabes que el auto no se moverá si no lo enciendes-. Le digo a una Camila completamente enfadada.

Después de la escuela y los estúpidos rumores ha estado así, pero lo bueno es que vino hasta el estacionamiento a la salida, diciendo que quería iniciar rápido la clase para librarse de mí, y le traje a un lugar no tan concurrido de la cuidad.

-Ya lo sé,-. Contesto malhumorada girando la llave.

-También tienes que pisar el acelerador-. Exprese al verla estática en el volante.

-Bien-. Suspiro y deslizó el pie hasta el acelerador.

Tuvimos que avanzar una cuadras para darme cuenta de que Camila no es que no sepa conducir. Lo que pasa es que es muy distraída y adjuntandole el hecho de que se pone nerviosa cuando un carro le rebasa o cuando tiene que cruzar una cuadra.

-Gira a la izquierda-. Le dije y asintió.

Después de un rato el tiempo pasa y ella no gira, solo mira de lado a lado.

-No vienen autos de ningún lado-. Dije para que haga moveré carro, pero lo único que hace es quedarse ahí mirando a ambos lados, es muy tierna confundida -No vas a girar?-.

-No puedo-. Respondió tierna.

-Porque?-. Pregunté.

-No lo sé, siempre tengo miedo cuando un carro pasa a mi lado porque siento que voy a mover el volante y le voy rozar o en esta situación no se cual el momento preciso para girar. Los carros vienen de la nada en ambas direcciones y si viro mucho el volante puedo... -.

Despacio me acerque hasta ella mientras guarda silencio, volví a olfatear y sentir esa fragancia dulce que emana, esa aura que tiene de tranquilidad y alegría. Cuál es mi necesidad de tenerla cerca? Coloque la mano derecha sobre su mano derecha en el volante y deje mis labios cerca de su odio, ella se alarmó un poco e intento moverse, no podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre.

-Quieres que cambiemos de asiento?-. Susurre.

Asintió y despacio fue sacando su mano, y tomo velocidad porque al instante ya la tenía golpeando la puerta del copiloto.

Siento como si fuera una enferma que nadie quiere tener cerca o alguna especia de alergia para ella. Salgo y rodeo el auto algo enoja, ingrese de nuevo al vehículo y me coloque el cinturón de seguridad.

-Se terminaron las clas..-.

-Para eso están las direccionales-. Interfiero cortante poniendo el carro en marcha.

-Estas enojada por?-.

-Nada-. Contuve mi frustración.

Esta vez la que se mata hablando es Camila pero no conmigo más bien con ella misma y le presto atención me saca mucho de sitio el que quiera acercarme y ella no me deje.

-Qué color te gusta?-. Pregunte más calmada.

-Ah-. Expreso confundida -No te distraigas al conducir-. Hablo señalando al frente. Porque cuando quiero hablar, ella no quiere?

-Cuál es?-. Volví a insistir sin tomar en cuenta su comentario

-Azul-. Contesto observando su teléfono.

-No te gusta el verde, no son hermosos mis ojos-. Murmuré pero al parecer ella escucho por su la risa fuerte.

-Te gusta el chocolate?-. Interrogo guardando el teléfono.

-No lo sé, tal vez no..-

-A quien no le gusta el chocolate-. Interrumpío mientras sonríe, siento que cada vez que sonríe me confunde más.

-Te gusta la música?-. Pregunte rápido para pasar el tema del chocolate.

-Mucho, amo cantar y quiero aprender a tocar la guitarra... -.

-Serias una cantante así tipo Taylor Swift cantando le a tus ex-. Interferí sin querer.

-Oye! ella canta hermoso-. Le defendió.

Pasamos así todo el camino haciendo preguntas tontas, cambiando de tema, hay cosas que nos gustan a ambas y otras que no, lo que es bueno. Podríamos compartir momentos con las cosas que amos juntas y nos complementarias mutuamente con las que no, sacudí mi cabeza ante esa pensamientos al parquear a lado de su casa. Complementarnos? Que estoy pensando?.

-Por favor no me lleves al colegio mañana-. Su comentario me obligó a verla.

-Porque no-. Creo que se, a que se refiere por la expresión rara que muestra.

-Porque.. -. Intento decir pero se detuvo.

-Lo de la fiesta que tú y yo.. -

-No lo digas-. Interfirió molesta.

-Pero eso no debería importar si no pasó nada-. Esta vez hice señas moviendo el dedo, de que parara.

Camila cogió el bolso y se disponía a ir, no la dejes ir, Lauren no la dejes ir así, grita mi interior.

-Nos vem.. -. La detuve del brazo antes de que abra la puerta, tire de ella un poco para que quedara más cerca y con la otra mano, tomo su rostro confuso.

-No te preocupes por ello, hare que toda la escuela sepa la verdad que no hay nada entre nosotras-. Trate de darle algún tipo de tranquilidad pero la verdad es que quiero que sonría, agachó la cabeza mientras trata soltar su brazo lo que hice, la solté. Con su mano tomo la mía de su rostro no la aparto luego sentí humedad en ella, esta.. Esta..

-Lo siento tengo que irme-. Dijo en un tono diferente mientras sale del auto, pero antes de que saliera por completo, pude ver su rostro mejor, y si, si lo está. Por qué?. Porque llora


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

 **Narra Camila**

Me encuentro en mi cama con frío, tapada de pies a cabeza, por que después de haberme bañado, no me he sentido muy bien, así que en la cena con mis padres dije que me dolía la cabeza y subí.

Ahora me siento fatal y aún sigo odiándome por dejarme llevar por el momento. Lo peor es que termine llorando cuando la realidad me golpeo fuerte mientras ella prometía cosas que de seguro olvidara, no debo engañarme así, Lauren de seguro tiene un objetivo fijado conmigo y de seguro la tal Alexa tiene razón.

Pero por más extraño que parezca, después del sábado, está creciendo unas ganas inmensa de verle y tenerla cerca acompañado de un presentimiento no muy bueno que me deja un sabor amargo.

Por más que en mi mente deseé apartarla inconscientemente mis actos la atraen más cerca, tengo que parar aunque no sé cómo? No es la persona que conocí, no hay ni una pizca de la mirada y personalidad fría que mostró hace tiempo, eso me confunde más y le sumo que ella puede cambiar su estado en segundos, así que solo es un juego. Porque ahora sí le gusto? tengo que hacer algo.. Tengo que hacer que desista de mí, cómo? Como logro ya no gustarle?

Pierdo el tiempo pensando cómo lograr eso y luego de un rato no tengo rastro de ninguna idea.

-Camila. Hija cómo te sientes?-. Pregunto mi padre ingresando a mi carro y acercándose hasta mí.

-Con un poco de malestar-. Respondí, no mostrando mi hinchado rostro.

-A ver déjame tocar por si tiene fiebre-. Dijo levantando la sabana con la que cubro mi rostro, cedi y mi padre colo su mano sobre mi frente -Estas caliente iré por tu mamá-. Dijo preocupado saliendo del cuarto rápidamente.

Como es que me enferme?, si es estaba bien, de seguro ella es la peor enfermedad de la que pude haberme contagiado.

Mi madre entro como rayo hasta mí, llevando su mano a mi frente -Estas muy caliente-. Dijo y camino hasta el baño, luego regreso con un pañuelo húmedo que me coloco en la frente, -Ten tomo son para la fiebre y te ayudarán a dormir un poco-. Hablo entregando unas pastillas que tome de inmediato. Lo único que quiero ahora es dormir.

 **Narra Lauren**

La situación me preocupo porque hoy no he visto a Camila para nada, después de anoche. Le llame pero su teléfono estaba apagado. Tenía la esperanza de hablar hoy con ella pero la perdí cuando inicio la primera clase.

No vino y por eso ahora, estoy esperando a Lucy en la cafeteria para preguntar por Camila.

-No me sentaré hasta que tú digas, que no dirás que soy una idiota-. Hablo Vero enfrente.

-Con tal que sepas que lo eres, si-. Dije hablamos un poco en la mañana y no deje de repetirle esa palabra por lo que hizo el sábado.

-Si lo soy, aunque ya te explique lo que paso-. Dijo sentándose.

-Que? Lo de tu borrosa escena de la chica que se te tiro encima y no pudiste sacarte la de ahí-. Hable recordando lo que dijo.

-Eso pasó, creo, no sé, pero estoy segura que no hice nada más-. Intento convencerse.

-Has hablado con ella?-. Pregunte al ver entrar a Vives, con una chica morena de buen cuerpo.

-Apenas y me saluda-. Contesto desanimada.

-Puedo ir yo a preguntarle por qué Camila no vino pero iras tu y aprovecharás para hablar con ella-. Después de todo soy su mejor amiga y debo apoyarla.

-Quieres que pregunte por Camila?-. Comento sarcásticamente sonriendo.

-Si no quieres, iré yo-. Dije y fingí pararme.

-Solo bromeaba, iré yo Lauren-. Hablo parándose más rápido que yo.

Puedo ver el nerviosismo de ella ante de llegar a su mesa se detuvo pero tomo decisión luego la llamo, Lucy le saludo solo porque es educada.

No escucho muy bien ya que alrededor mío están conversando los demás en la cafetería por lo que me limito a ver como las chicas de la mesa de Lucy señalan a otra mesa y después se van al lugar señalado dejando a las dos solas.

Más allá de observar no puedo hacer nada más, luego de algunos momento comienzan por fin a dialogar entre ellas.

Lucy se cruza de brazos escuchando el argumento de la boba amiga mía.

Yo solo quiero saber porque Camz no vino hoy, ya estoy empezando arrepentirme de haber mandado a Vero a preguntar porque no regresa.

Observó cómo Verónica suplica algo, otra oportunidad tal vez, luego agacha la cabeza ante una negativa respuesta.

Aburrida de eso desvié la mirada a otro lado y vi a Natalia conversar a gusto con una chica baja, de piel canela, no tan linda.

Nat ya no me saluda como ante y con Zoey apenas y hablamos, en conclusión las dos han desaparecido de mi mapa.

-Parece que este año estas más sola que nunca-. Comentó Wes acercándose a mi mesa.

-Eso... -

-Tu chica está enferma o algo así-. Interrumpió Vero que no se en que momento llegó.

-Chica! Eso suena a novia, no me digas que tu... -.

-Largo quiero hablar con Lauren-. Volvió a interferir Verónica "amablemente" a Wesley

-Sí.. Si esto no me incumbe-. Expreso Wes siéndose rechazado -Por cierto Lauren, hay alguien que pregunta mucho por ti y quiere conocerte-. Comentó el poniéndose de pie.

-Quien?-. Pregunte sin mucha ganas de saber.

-Es un chico de último año..-.

-Luis?-. Le pregunto Vero y el asintió.

-Quien es Luis?-. Interrogue viendo a ambos.

-Que te explique Verónica-. Dijo Wes mientras se va ahora si de la mesa.

-Desde el año pasado ha estado molestando con que quiere conocerte, él lindo y tranquilo-. Contó Vero.

-No me interesa-. Exprese segura.

-Y no lo dudo en este momento, Camila es el único nombre que quieres escucha y hablando de ella no vino porque se sentía mal, resfriado tal vez Lucy no lo sabe con seguridad- "enferma" -Tengo una oportunidad, pero claro como su amiga...-

Vero habla y habla y en lo único que pienso es en ella, Como esta?, Como se siente? Si le duele algo?, Si necesita algo?, retorne a clase con todas esas preguntas y muchas más, pensando en que, solo quiero verla y saber que está mejor.. Que está bien.

En la última hora tuve el pensamiento de irle a ver a su casa y a medida que pasaba el tiempo esa idea creció por lo cual apenas toco la campana final, salí rápido hasta el auto.

-Por qué mandaste a tu amiga en vez de ir tu misma a preguntar por Camila?-. Interrogo Lucy corriendo detrás de mí.

-La verdad, quería que hablara contigo, que tú la escucharas y sabía que si iba no me dirías nada-. Hable desactivando la alarma de mi carro.

-A que juegan ustedes dos?-. Volvió a interrogar pasando de largo obligándome a detener antes de que llegue a mi objetivo.

-No sé a qué te refieres yo no estoy jugando a nada-. Me defendí deteniéndome.

-Lauren, sabes que ya han pasado tres semanas desde que iniciaron las clases y no has salido con alguien, aparte de que pareciera que siente por Camila algo más que una simple atracción. También agrego el hecho que Vero en toda la semana pasada tampoco le vi con alguien. Lo que me está haciendo pensar que las dos están competiendo por ver quién es la más loca-. Sus palabras terminaron confundiéndome.

-Qué?-. Exprese aturdida.

-Vez, de seguro ahora vas desesperada a ver a Camila solo para asegurarte de que nos nada grave-. Argumento mientras la rebaso para llegar al auto.

Aunque sean verdad, decidí no prestarle atención a sus comentarios.

-Lauren-. Me detuvo una vez más antes de que entrara mi carro -Adelante ve si te gusta de verdad pero si solo quieres jugar con ella, te pido que no lo hagas, quizás no la conozca lo suficiente pero no merece estar enamorada de una persona que no es bastantemente buena para ella y que de seguro no entregara todo en una relación...-.

Sin mencionar nada más entre al auto, no me quería a escucharla, tengo un destino al que ir y apresuró a salir de la preparatoria.

Lucy me dejo esa pregunta viva. Qué pasa si termino lastimándola? Qué pasa? Ese interrogación me detuvo justo al pasar por el parque, donde nos sentamos ese día que quiso caminar hasta su casa, ese día en que la besé por primera vez y muero de ganas por volver hacerlo muero de ganas por probar su dulce sabor. Incluso me conformaría con un simple roce de sus labios, sin darme cuenta ya tenía el carro en marcha y mi trayectoria está fijada en ella.

 **Narra Camila**

He dormido prácticamente toda la mañana, mi madre aun no llega, ella quería pedir el día libre pero termine convenciéndola que no era necesario ya que estaba mejor.

Así que después de que se fueron tome una píldora para dormir por que no pude anoche por no parar de pensar en.. en... Lauren, ni si quiera el medicamento sorvio.

Ahora me desperté y me siento mejor.

Fui sorprendida por el timbre de la puerta, y cuando abrí sentí como si cada vez que pienso en ella, es como si la llamara.

-Qué?-. Dije incomoda por su observación, cosa que entiendo porque solo llevo una sudadera y short.

-Eh... Hola...-. Trata de saludar le lancé una mirada asesina para que dejara de verme así -No sabes que debes saludar a tus mayores-. Hablo ahora si normal.

Reí un poco ante su bobo comentario -Mayores? Tenemos la misma edad-. Hable burlándome.

-Aunque no me creas soy mayor que.. -.

-Que por meses-. Interferí siguiendo su juego.

-Yo tengo 17 y tú-. Afirmó

-17?-. Manifesté confundida 17? volví a interrogar -Pero estamos cruzando el mismo curso-.

-No estudie un año-. Explico ella -No me invitas a pasar, que modales?-. Manifestó irrumpiendo en mi casa y cerrando la puerta.

-Eres mayor solo por un año y que quieres no estoy de humor Lau...-.

-Te sientes mal?-. Pregunto acercándose lo bastante para ponerme nerviosa.

-Eh... -. Intente formular palabra pero estamos tan juntas que me es imposible no perderme en sus lindo ojos.

Quise retroceder pero fue una mala idea ya que tomó mi cintura pegándome más a ella.

Tengo el presentimiento de que esto terminaría mal si no la alejo, el problema es que no quiero alejara y solo me dejo llevar, sé donde culminaría esta escena y voy arriesgarme porque yo también quiero volver probar sus labios, tome su rostro y junte mi frente a la suya mientras cierro mis ojos.

Lentamente movió su cabeza yo solo me mantenía estática antes sus acciones

La razón me abandono por completo cuando ella roso levemente mis labios con los suyos. Traslade mis manos de su rostro hasta su cuello uniendo más nuestro labios que mueven lentamente sin profundizar.

No entiendo mis emociones al sentir su sabor es como deseara esto más y al mismo tiempo quisiera apartarla, nos separamos y volvimos a unir nuestras frentes, poco a poco abro mis ojos cerrados y ahora si me alejo de ella, quien me suelta fácil, creo que también confundida.

-Que... que... que viniste a hacer?-. Dije de espalda tocando mis labios. Que acaba de pasar?.

-Eh.. Ah.. quería sa..-. Se detuvo porque escuchamos pasos y voces acercándose a la puerta.

Voltee para ver como mi madre con Sofía entran.

-Lauren!-. Grito Sofí.

-Buenas tardes-. Saludo nerviosa ella.

-Hola, Lauren verdad?-. Le pregunto mi madre.

-Sí, mamá ella ya se va-. Respondí por ella obligándole a salir.

-No te quedas a jugar conmigo?-. Pregunte Sofí ante de que cerrada la puerta.

-Si deseas puedes quedarte a cenar, así nos conocemos un poco más ya que Alejandro me hablado mucho de ti, vives pasando el parque no?-. Pregunto mi madre.

-Me encantaría-. Respondió sonriéndole –A mí también me gustaría conocerla-. Le dijo a mi mama. Luego volvió a entrar y me brindo una odiosa y victoriosa sonrisa.

Sofí agarro de la mano a Lauren llevándola arriba mientras yo seguía preguntándome el por qué siempre logra lo que quiere y encima de todo mi familia le parece que esta confabulada con la chica que acaba de besarme


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

 **Narra Lauren**

No lo entiendo, no entiendo que me pasa, todos mis besos han sido diferente más apasionados pero con ella, es decir la besé y no fue un beso tan llamativo pero lo suficientemente mejor que los demás.

Como si por primera vez besara a alguien y lo peor es que siento, que con Camila, estoy haciendo todo por primera vez.

Tampoco tengo alguna razón del porque conozco a sus padres si nunca me he molestado en conocer a los de chicos y chicas que me gustaban.

Pensé todo esto mientras jugaba con Sofí de algún modo recordé cuando lo hacía con Taylor pero no me pondría triste frente a una niña.

Después de la cena y de hablar libremente y fluido con los señores Cabello, me encuentro sentada en un sillón solo con Camz, porque la señora Sinuhe está terminando de lavar los platos.

Aunque me ofrecí ayudar ella dijo que no era necesario ya que era su invitada y nos mandó a la sala a todos pero el señor Alejandro subió acostar a Sofí que se había quedado dormida en mi regazo, la pequeña está cansada por correr por todas partes, por lo que su papá la subió a su cuarto dejándonos solas a Camila y a mí.

En este punto me doy cuenta de que había olvidado que es cenar y pasar el rato en familia, recuerdo vagos llegaron a mi mente haciendo crecer tristeza en mí, tristeza que fue borrada al sentir una frágil y suave mano tomar la mía.

Sin decir nada le mire mientras noto como juega con mis dedos deseo ver sus ojos chocolate, ver su rostro pero ella solo observa nuestras manos.

Camila es alguien diferente a las demás pero en qué sentido...

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas-. Dijo entrelazando nuestros dedos y bloqueando mis pensamientos.

Le tome la barbilla obligándola a verme -Tienes razón-. Susurré -Me acompañas a la puerta-. Volví a susurrar.

-No te despides de mi padre?- pregunto. No me esta echando.

-Entonces espero que regrese-. Dije, de alguna forma esto se siento como si fuera una cena con la familia de mi novia.. NOVIA!.

-Te despediré de él-. Ofreció sonriendo

-Gracias pero esperare un poco más-. Comente apretando más su mano.

Pasamos el rato sentadas con nuestros dedos unidos y sin descubrir las emociones que pasan por todo mi cuerpo con solo tener una parte de ella unida a mí y deseo quedarme así pero Camila detuvo mi meditación, separando el vínculo de nuestras manos.

Negó varias veces y se paró mientras suspira, su cambio drástico, distante, es el mismo que sentí cuando se separó de mi después de besarnos esta tarde, es como si sintiera miedo pero de qué?

-Voy avisar que te vas a mi madre-. Apenas pronuncio por la prisa..

Salí de esa casa sin volver a verla porque solo se despidieron sus padres de mi.

Que es lo que le obliga alejarse de mi cuando está cerca? No sé...

Pase prácticamente el resto de la semana a su lado y la siguiente semana, la traigo a la escuela y durante el almuerzo me siento en su mesa junto a sus amigas, Dinah, Ally y Normani y pues Lucy, ella son muy graciosas y amigables.

Aunque Ally es de mi misma edad, ella parece más madura, es creyente y devota de la biblia, siempre discute con Dinah pero lo loco de su relación es que siempre terminan estando unidas, Normani por su lado es más llamativa quizás por su atractivo pero ella siempre se une en cualquier broma, de hecho el primer día que me senté a su lado, Camila casi me bota del asiento con la mirada por otro lado Lucy negó y ofreció una sonrisa extraña que desaparecieron pues no solo yo me sume a su grupo también Vero. Lo que me causo más risa fueron las reacciones de sus amigas apenas me vieron, Ally no dejaba de parpadear ni porque Dinah le boto todo el jugo encima y Normani dio algunas vueltas a su plato. Así se han ido acostumbrando a tratarnos más a mí y a Verónica.

Camila! Todo este tiempo sigo insistiendo sin cansarme aunque a veces siento que debería rendirme por la extraña razón que no quiere responder adónde va los domingos con Logan, ese nombre me sigue donde quiera y necesito saber que son.

Camila se muestra muy alegre cuando estamos reunidas con las demás y en las clases de manejo por llamarlo así porque solo pasamos conversando.

Los chicos han preguntado porque no quiero conocer a alguien y la misma interrogación me hago yo.

Con tanto comentario en mi contra el lunes de la tercera semana desde que cene con su familia, pensé que si Camila solo es un capricho que se terminara cuando ella por fin este conmigo no debería dañar mi imagen, así que conocí a Luis un chico guapo y atento, salimos por un rato pero nada más de un par de besos que terminaron el jueves.

Me sentí extraña y decidí dejarlo.

Hoy viernes después de estas largas semanas antes de llegar a la cafetería fui secuestrada y ahora estoy siendo arrastrada por Cece hasta un aula vacía del edificio donde recibimos los cursos, yo no pongo ninguna resistencia.

Apenas entramos, ella arremetió con sus labios a los míos.

-Así que... estas enamorada...-. Comento en pleno beso.

-Estas equivocada, sólo es que ella es diferente, y se me es más difícil lograr mi objetivo-. Hable separándola un poco.

-Sabes es raro que me evites por tanto tiempo-. Dijo volviéndome a besar.

-Evitarte? No te evito-

Mentí porque si lo hago. No al extremo pero si lo hago.

-Si claro, sabes yo también caí en esto del amor..-.

-Estas enamorada?-. Interrumpí confusa.

-si, a diferencia de Verónica y tú que han sufrido un trauma tan grande se me es más fácil aceptar lo sentimiento por otra persona sin tener miedo de perderla-. Argumento besando mi cuello.

-Si estas enamorada porque estás aquí?-. Pregunte incrédula.

-Porque la chica que me gusta le gusta alguien más, o mejor dicho ama a la persona que estoy besando-. Dijo volviendo a unir nuestros labios, sin entender muy bien sus palabras ni saber de quién habla, le tome la cintura trayéndola más cerca.

De mí! Pienso mientras beso su cuello, mis manos necesitadas recorren toda su espalda y poco a poco, las cosas se van poniéndose más calientes cuando logro sacar su blusa, ahora si más libre puedo recorrer su espalda mejor y se me es prácticamente imposible resistirme a esta chica.

Con una de mis manos necias llegue hasta sus caderas bajando despacio por su nalga mientras sostengo su cuerpo muy pegado al mío con la otra.

-Espe..-. Intento pronunciar Cece.

-Qué?-. Exprese muy agitada alejándonos un poco.

Tomo varios respiros para decir algo -Yo solo quería saber si podía estar con alguien más pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no-. Hablo por fin recogiendo su blusa y poniéndosela.

-Qué? No me digas que quieres parar?-. Pregunte un tanto molesta.

-Lo lamento Lauren, esto de fijarte solo en una persona apesta-. Dijo y creció más mi molestia.

-Estás jugando verdad?, me traes hasta aquí solo para calentarme-. Dije indignada.

-En algún momento tú lo hubiese parado y si lo terminábamos haciendo seria porque nos imaginaríamos a persona con la que realmente queremos esta..-

-Como sea Cece-. Le interrumpí sin saber de qué habla.

-Cuando tiempo tienes en abstinencia?-. Pregunto burlona. Abstinencia? -Tranquila yo tengo mucho más-. Comento caminando a salida del aula -Camila- dijo deteniéndose -el que hayas perdido a tu familia en un minuto, no significa que la perderás a ella también-. Hablo.

No sé qué quiso decir. La veo irse y no logro comprender nada de lo que acá de pasar.

 **Narra Camila**

Es una completa idiota, no tenía ganas de ver a Lauren hoy por que desde el lunes está saliendo con un tal Luis, así que quise recorrer el edificio donde recibo clases de música en la hora de almuerzo, solo para toparme con la peor escena de pasión de Lauren sacándole la blusa a una chica rubia.

Después del beso en mi casa, más de tres semanas ya, no pude seguir negando lo que siento por ella pero no he logrado superar lo que paso entre nosotras cuando le conocí.

Verla con alguien más me afecto y salí corriendo. Aún sigo corriendo sin saber adónde voy.

Las lágrimas inundan mi vista mientras pienso que la única estúpida soy yo por haber dudado en darle una oportunidad.

Apartando esta semana que salió con ese chico, las anteriores fueron diferente siempre atenta conmigo, sonriéndome, hablándome, buscándome a cada rato.

La verdad solo me engañe al creer que es otra persona y hoy, el voto de confianza que le quería dar, ella misma lo acá de anular.

No sé cómo llegue a las aulas, de las demás clases. Me reprimo, no tenía ganas de estar en ninguna y por suerte las horas pasaron volando y termino el día, sin muchas ganas de comenzar otro.

El sábado comenzó y no asistí al curso, la verdad es que la única razón por la que no fui es que no quiero verla.

Ya casi llegando la tarde recibí unas llamadas de Austin y las chicas que no respondí. No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

Estoy sentada en el sillón de la sala viendo cualquier cosa en la tele y llego la noche.

Recuerdo que en este mismo lugar, estuvo sentada ella, ese día me deje llevar por mi ahora claras emociones..

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, vi la pantalla y es un número desconocido pero un tanto familiar, solo dejo que suene hasta que se pierda la llamada, por curiosidad busque el registro de aquel número y es el que me ha estado llamando hace mucho.

Con el aparato en mis manos volvió a sonar y esta vez sí respondí.

-Hola-. Dije para descubrir a la persona del otro lado.

-Hola, como estas?-. Inmediatamente reconocí esa voz la voz de la persona que quiero evitar.

-Que quieres Lauren?-. Pregunte de malagana escuchando música movida de fondo, está en una fiesta y se le ocurre llamarme.

-Hey, esas son forma de saluda..-

-Voy a colgar si no es importante y no vuelvas a llamar- hable malhumorada haciendo lo dicho. Le colgue.

Sabiendo que Lauren volvería a insistir apague el móvil y el televisor y corriendo subí hasta mi habitación, es decir ella está divirtiéndose con quien sabe quién o quiénes, de ella en estos momentos espero lo peor y se le ocurre llamarme.

De golpe cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y me desplome libremente en mi cama, volviendo a sentir una presión muy fuerte en mi pecho y unas dificultad al respirar, como es posible Camila que te hayas vuelto a fijar en la misma persona que te lastimo y lo sigue haciendo, solté las lágrimas tratando de calmar el dolor de mi pecho y entre un río me quede dormida.

La mañana del siguiente día desperté muy tarde y es por esa razón que ahora estoy corriendo para llegar al refugio. Con un poco de irritación en mis ojos.

Entre saludando a todos y observe a Logan en unos de los pasillos de frente conversando con un chico.

-Hola Camila pensé que no vendría hoy?-. Saludo Logan cuando me vio acercar.

-Hola si lo siento me quede dormida-. Explique solo vine para distraerme y dejar de pensar en Lauren.

-Ah.. Te presento el Shawn Mendes nos ayudara hoy-. Dijo Logan, había olvidado que el está con alguien, dirigí mi mira hasta el muchacho que sonreía

-Camila Cabello-. Dije al chico alto, con una faceta de actor impresionante.

Aun no sé qué fue exactamente lo que me impacto en ese joven, pero si soy honesta el me gusto creo.. No lo sé realmente si alguien más puede gustarme.

Estuve entretenida el resto del día aunque a veces el malestar en los ojos me recuerdan a esa persona boba dueña de los ojos más hermosos y es por eso que me distraje y fui aruñada por un gato no muy amigable, por lo que estoy yendo a buscar algo para desinfectarme la mano.

-Que buscas?-. Preguntó el muchacho que conocí en la mañana.

-Alcohol fui herida por un gatito indefenso-. Respondí un poco nerviosa.

-Necesitas ayuda-. Volvió a interrogar aproximándose a mí.

-Estoy bien. Shawn verdad?-. Pregunte tratando de acordarme de su nombre.

-Sí, Camila verdad?-. Jugo él.

-Eres nuevo, es decir..-

-Mis padres son separados y pues vivía con mi madre en Canadá pero quise pasar un tiempo con mi padre así que aquí me tienes-. Contó muy libre.

-Entonces volverás a Canadá-. Pregunte un tanto decepcionada.

-Pensaba que si pero ahora que te conozco no lo sé-. Dijo atrevido.

-Estas coqueteando conmigo-. Hable siguiéndole el juego.

-Tal vez si, aunque algo me dice que he llegado un poco tarde pero no me importa, yo sé que puedo llegar hacer mejor que el tipo del que te has enamorado-. Argumento con firmeza .

-Como sabes eso?-. Pregunte confusa.

-No sé, tal vez sea por esa aura de pesimismo y quizás tus ojos hinchados, te aseguro que no son de sueño-. Con ese comentario volvió a traer a Lauren a mi mente y me desenchufe de la conversación.

Después de hablar con Shawn toque la realidad de saber que Lauren no se alejara de mi tan fácil y huir no era una opción esta vez.

No tengo ninguna idea de que hacer en el momento que le vea, y lo único que creo que tengo claro es no permitiré crecer a esto que siento por esa tonta.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

 **Narra Lauren**

Pase un fin de semana más en casa intentado saber qué es lo que pasa, es decir quiero ser la misma de siempre pero no... no puedo, aparte de la fiesta de Troy no he salido en todo este tiempo a ninguna más, y después de lo de Cece ya no se en que pensar.

Pase tan confusa eso dos días y continua confusa al iniciar otra semana nada bien.

Desde el primer momento que vi a Camila en la mañana supe que había algo mal en su comportamiento porque lo que pase las primeras horas de clase pensativa.

-Qué te pasa?-. Pregunto Lucy aparte de yo, ella es la primera en llegar a la mesa en el descanso.

-Tiene que pasarme algo-. Conteste indiferente.

-Aún no he decidido además de que recién comienza el año-. Comentó Ally a Dinah y Normani.

Las tres se unieron también a nuestra mesa.

-De que hablan-. Les preguntó Lucy.

-De la universidad que va a elegir Ally-. Contesto Mani.

-Cuál?-. Pregunto Verónica sumándose también.

Mientras ellas hablan yo sólo pienso, donde esta Camila?, por lo general, siempre es la primera en la mesa.

Alce la mirada un par de veces hasta que la vi entrar con su móvil en las manos, cogió una charola sin dejar el teléfono, me pare despacio para no molestar a las chicas y fui hasta ella, quien ahora camina con una mano agarrando la bandeja y la otra su celular.

-Deberías de ver al frente porque puedes chocar con alguien-. Hable poniéndome en su camino

-Eh..."gracias"-. Susurro siguiendo de largo a la mesa.

Sucedió lo mismo cuando la recogí en la mañana, le salude y ella saludo trabada. Volví a la mesa y hoy a diferencia de los demás ella está al frente mío, no a lado.

-Organicemos una salida-. Decía Dinah.

-Solo entre nosotras-. Pregunto Mani.

Mientras las chicas charlan sobre no sé qué, tan sólo puedo ver a Camila muy concentrada en su teléfono, parecía que estuviera escribiéndole a alguien, A Quién?.

-Tu qué opinas Camila?-. Cuestione para que dejara su móvil.

-De que?-. Interrogo y la misma pregunta me la hago yo porque no sé de qué han estado hablando.

El sonido de la campana corto el momento extraño y fegrese a clase con la duda si a ella le pasa algo y al terminar las clases lo comprobé porque se fue con Austin. Algo pasa.

Los días pasan y 'nuestra relación' empeora, lo peor es que no se el porqué de ello.

La sigo llevando al colegio pero creo que solo se sube al auto por compromiso y las conversaciones son trabadas por decirlo así, porque aunque me mate preguntando y hablando, ella evade todas lo que digo o simplemente responde un sí o no y le agrego que habla mucho con Austin y es él, quien la lleva a su casa.

Siento como si estuviera enojada o como si estuviera formando una conocida más, porque a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras todo el colegio creo que solo somos amigas...

Al igual que los demás días salió corriendo al finalizar el curso de música hoy sábado. Cansada y en busca de respuesta fui tras de ella.

-Que te pasa?-. Pregunte siguiéndole.

-Que!-. Expreso caminando más rápido.

-Espera-. Dije deteniéndola, pensé que ya había superado esto de seguirla.

-No pasa nada, porque?-. Respondió más calmada.

-Esta... estas diferente, te noto extraña, distantes-. Argumente ante su indiferencia.

-No sé de qué hablas, escucha tengo que irme, nos vemos el Lunes-. Explico mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla que me sacó de lugar y por su expresión fue solo un impulso que no vio venir

Confundida se fue y puse un poco de dignidad al no seguirla..

-Siento que me odia-. Dijo Verónica acercándose.

-Yo también siento lo mismo-. Respondí sin querer.

-Enserio-. Dijo más frustrada.

-Lo siento, de quien hablas, Lucy?-. Pregunte volviendo a la realidad, y ella asintió -Debería, pero no lo creo-. Hable andando hasta mi auto.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Lauren y sigo en lo mismo, con mucha dificultad consigo estar sola con ella, que por unos 10 minutos-. Comentó molesta mientras me sigue -Además hay alguien que gusta de ella, un tarado de su mismo año y pues...-

Escuchando los argumento de Vero, se me hizo más corto el camino hasta el parqueadero de la institución, estoy punto de entrar al auto cuando observe a Lucy acompañada de un chico no lo vi bien por la distancia, pero el joven es algo alto y cabello oscuro tal vez.

-Quieres ir a cualquier lugar y divertir un rato-. Pregunto una apagada Verónica quien también se dio cuenta y ve subir a su amada al auto de ese muchacho.

Dude por un minuto solo para ver salir primero el carro de Mahone quien va acompañado por... Camz.

-Por supuesto, nada nos detiene, no?-. Dije al observar no tan lejos el auto.

Acordamos cada una ir a su casa y vernos en la noche.

Al transcurrir las horas ya estoy lista para cumplir el plan acordado. Después de todo este tiempo tengo muchas ganas de salir al lugar que sea, cogí mis llaves porque esta vez es mi carro el medio de trasporte de las dos.

Pase por Vero, ella se ve muy animada al salir de su casa.

-Lista-. Expreso subiendo.

-Estas segura? Es decir con esto te estas rindiendo ante Lucy-. Explique haciéndole cambiar el humor.

-Ella sigue su vida-. Suspiro profundo -Y pues yo seguiré la mía-. Dijo dudosa.

-Ok-. Espere un poco por si se arrepentía, pero no pasó.

Estuvimos en algunas discotecas, nada llamaba la atención de Verónica así que salimos en busca de más y a la media noche no sé como, nos encontramos en un bar que Vero conoce y ella decidió que nos quedemos aquí.

-Estar enamorada es lo peor-. Dijo Vero pidiendo la primera botella, el chico la atiende rapido.

-Por qué?-. Pregunte.

-Porque...-. Hizo una pausa mandándose el primer trago de golpe - Quieres saber que pensé al verla hoy con ese estúpido-. Pregunto volviendo a servirse. -Es que ni siquiera pude sentir odio al verlo, lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza fue que quizás ese idiota puede llegar hacerla más feliz más que yo-. Explicó volviendo a beber y otro y otro..

Vaciamos dos botellas en un poco tiempo, por decir "vaciamos" por qué a lo mucho tome un vaso o dos, quien se las bebió todas fue Vero y pidió otra más, al cabo de un media hora más el estado de mi acompañante es deplorable.

Lo que dice Verónica ya no tiene sentido ni es entendible, aunque siempre terminaba con Lucy, en todo lo que trata de decir, después comenzó a cantar y por último tomo mi hombro haciéndome verla.

-u.. tesns.. oportula o..-. Lo que dice cada vez es más difícil de entender -Ca..mi..la..-. Pausó para que le entendiera mejor.

Termino agachando la cabeza completamente pérdida. "Camila", no sé en qué momento comencé a beber mas solo me di cuenta al sentirme mareada.

Vaso tras vaso voy perdiendo la consciencia y el único que nombre que puedo pensar ahora es Camila, recuerdo lo niña que puede llegar a ser y la madurez que a veces muestra, ella están linda, positiva, dulce y tierna. Siento que cada vaso que tomo puedo ver su rostro más claro al punto de sentir muy necesitada por su rostro...

-"Dios me siento terrible"- exclame al despertar en... En dónde estoy?, con ambas manos sostuve mi cabeza con la esperanza de que eso me ayude a sentarme, me toma un par de segundo para saber de quién es este cuarto.

El dolor en la cabeza me está matando y como es que llegamos hasta la casa de Vero, quien está atravesada en media cama.

Sintiéndome a morir me dispuse ir hasta el baño y no sé cómo llegue.

No tengo buena pinta pienso al verme empañada en el espejo, el cabello alborotado, los ojos enrojecidos, aun con sabor de alcohol y por ultimo sigo algo mareada, con mucha dificultad enjuague mi rostro un poco y regrese al cuarto en busca de mis botines.

Trate de arreglar mi cabello un poco recogiéndolo en un moño y sin hacer mucho ruido salí de la casa de los Iglesias, queriendo llegara a la mía, necesito un baño urgente.

Al encontrar mi auto en medio del jardín supe una cosa, llegamos hasta aquí por nuestra propia cuenta.

Aunque estoy consiente aun tambaleo al caminar y mi visión es algo borrosa, así que me coloque unos lentes oscuros y salgo rumbo a mi casa.

No hay mucho tráfico porque es domingo y pues es muy temprano, es por eso que siento el camino más corto. Sólo faltan unas cuadras para llegar, hasta que un semáforo me detuvo.

De casualidad observe que viene una chica al otro lado de la cuadra del lado izquierdo igual a Camila, se parece más a ella mientras se acerca, por un momento espere que cruzara la carretera para verla bien pero no lo hizo, ella giro al final de la cuadra y los carros atrás del mío, comenzaron a pitar y por instinto gire en la misma dirección de esa chica.

Me arrime a la vereda llegando más cerca de ella, y si es Camila. A donde va a esta hora? Y no pudo encontrar un short más grande?

No quiero parecer una sicópata siguiéndola, así que decidí detener el auto y esperar hasta donde llegue o gire de nuevo.

Luego de una cuadra más la vi entrar y condujeron hasta el lugar, -Así que es aquí donde pasas los domingos-. Dije al ver el sitio y no tengo la menor idea que es...

 **Narra Camila.**

-Y luego lo lleve hasta una estación equivocada-. Continua narrando Shawn, me lo encontré en la entrada y ahora nos dirigimos a dejar nuestra cosas en los casilleros que no esta tan lejos de la recepción.

-Pero él te pidió que lo llevaras, sabiendo que no conoces la cuidad?-. Pregunte tratando de recordar todo lo que digo, él es muy libre al expresarse.

-Sí y no le importó, mejor dicho me obligó-. Comento riendo, y yo le acompañe con mi risa -En verdad Camila-. Firmo, Shawn es un chico muy honesto y humilde, siempre dice lo piensa en cierto punto nos parecemos mucho.

-SOLO ES UNA PREGUNTA!-. Escuche una voz conocida. No puede ser.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto Shawn, y yo solo pido que no sea quien pienso.

Volví a la entrada y si aunque este de espalda, por desgracia la reconocería donde sea.

-Por favor señorita guarde la cordura-. Le dice Ruth al otro lado del mostrador.

-Es tan difícil respo...-.

-Lauren!-. Dije fuerte para que me escuchara.

-Le conoces?-. Interrogo Shawn a lado mío, subí los hombros sin saber que responder.

Mientras veo a Shawn, Lauren desapareció. Vi a Ruth al frente señalando la salida, haciéndome saber que se ha ido y no sé qué hago yo yendo al mismo lugar.

Camine hasta afuera.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunte siguiéndola y observe su tambaleante caminar -Que paso?-. Dije al verla bien y cuando me acerque descubrí lo que le pasaba ella.. -Apestas-. Se me escapo lo que pensé.

-Gracias-. Dijo en tono odioso -Porque no vuelves con el galán que tenías a lado..-.

-Qué?-. Exprese y ella trato de a apoyarse en lado del auto, verla así, con el vaivén, el cabello enredado y los ojos cubiertos por gafas, solo me puedo preguntar dónde estuvo anoche -Lauren tu...-.

-Camila tenemos que entrar-. Interrumpió Shawn desde la puerta de entrada.

Volví a ver a Lauren quien le miraba creo, acaso son Celos?, no.. no lo creo, ella no... solo es esa posesión que tiene hacia mí.

Mientras pienso no pude reaccionar cuando ella tomó mi cintura llevándome cerca. Creí que podía negarme pero tenerla tan cerca, sin importarme ni siquiera el olor a alcohol y con tanto tiempo sin verla se me es imposible apartarla.

-Es él Logan?-. Pregunto observándome tal vez, no lo sé por los lentes no puedo ver en qué dirección están sus ojos.

-No, porque mejor te vas a tu casa y duermes un rato, no te ves nada bien-. Dije intento recobrar la cordura.

-A qué hora sales?-.

-Muy tarde, tengo que volver por favor ve a casa, si-. Suplique y me soltó, en vaivén rodeo el auto -Nos vemos mañana-. Dije cuando subió.

No dijo nada sólo sonrío y se puso en marcha, viéndola desparecer en ese estado, estado.. Como es posible que la haya dejado ir así. Como sea sé muy bien que no es la última vez que la veré hoy.

 **Narra Lauren**

Apenas entre al cuarto, caí desplomada en mi cama sin mucha fuerza no sé cómo logre llegar hasta ahí.

Volvía a sentir morir cuando recobre el sentido y fui directo al baño donde estuve por un buen rato, si no es Logan quien es él tarado con quien estaba.

Salí un poco recuperada, un poquito. Cambie mi bata por ropa y volvía al lugar donde esta Camila.

Parquee en el mismo lugar y baje. Camine por lo adoquines hacia la entrada e ingreso, es como un refugio, creo de animales por la imagen de afuera.

-Hola.., busco a...-

-Camila-. Pregunto la chica del mostrador, la recuerdo de enante.

-Sí, ella-. Dije.

-Espera, ella pasara para ir al patio de comidas-. Explico señalando un par de banco, donde supongo que quiere que me siente.

Lo hice, me senté a observar pasar a algunos chicos.

Tengo un poco de dolor en la cabeza y me pregunto qué hago aquí y obtengo la respuesta al escuchar su risa, viene con él mismo muchacho, "es que ni siquiera pude sentir odio al verlo, lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza fue que quizás ese idiota puede llegar hacerla más feliz más que yo" no sé porque recordé eso, por la razones que sea me puse de pie, sintiendo mucho más peor de lo que pensaba.

-Camila-. Grito la chica del mostrador apuntado al sitio donde estoy.

Ella me vio y suspiro como diciendo un "ya sabía" mientras se acerca a mi acompañada del chico.

-Hola-. Dijo y yo solo vía fríamente al muchacho que aunque es guapo no me llama la atención -Él es Shawn-. Me dijo a mí.

-Hola-. Trato de saludarme el chico, negué y lo ignore -Mejor te espero por allá-. Le dijo a Camila alejándose un poco.

-Podrías mostrar un poco de amabilidad-. Me regaño por su amigo, el fue quien se alejó.

-Y Shawn es?-. Pregunte, cruzándolos brazos.

-Él es un amigo-. Explico y donde quedo el "solo".

-Podemos ir a otro lugar-. Suplique, vámonos lejos de Shawn.

-Escucha no tengo tiempo para lo que sea que quieres y me están esperando-. Agrego decidida a irse con él

Al principio no estaban tan convencida de marcharse hacia donde esta Shawn pero lo hizo. Cuando se fue creí desfallecer.

No tengo argumento para hacer que se quede conmigo, ella se fue y el tarado la recibió con una sonrisa.

No me quede a observar eso y salí rumbo al auto.

En el camino me siento mal, recordando todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo. Conduje por inercia y antes de llegar a mi casa detuve el auto justo enfrente de la casa Cabello.

Me acorde del momento en que la vi aquí, los ojos me picaron, quizás ese chico sea más que un amigo por eso evito él solo.

Acaso esto... esto son celos?

La extraño, me preocupo por ella, desde el primer instante quise verla a cada rato, yo quiero pasar cada momento con ella, así me haga caminar a donde sea o nos quedemos simplemente en el auto, el lugar no importa si está ahí Camila..

No sé cuando comencé a llorar, solo pase mis manos por el rostro mojado y me pregunte por qué?, ya sé exactamente por qué... -"eres una idiota Lauren"- me dije al verme por el retrovisor.. como no lo vi antes, como no me fije lo que ella significa para mí, así que esto es amor.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 22**

 **Narra Lauren**

Creó que ya sé en qué sentido Camila es diferente, volví a sentir un nudo muy grande en la garganta. Sé que este drama no me ayudaría con ella pero tampoco sé que debía hacer, es decir no he tenido una relación estable "no he tenido una relación" y mi reputación no me va ayudar en nada... Necesito hablar con alguien pero con quien, Cece no lo creo, Vero pues ella está muy lejos de despertar hoy, Wess creo que él se daría cuenta desde el primer momento y aun no estoy lista para ello. Necesitó una persona que no pregunte demasiado, alguien que no se centre mucho en el tema, quien, piensa, ah Natalia, si Nat seria perfecta, rápidamente encendí el auto para salir rumbo a su casa.

...

Al estar parada en la puerta de la familia Álvarez dudo en tocar el timbre, no he venido hace mucho y no sé cómo voy explicar mi presencia en su casa...

-Lauren?, que haces aquí?-. Me sorprendió Nat detrás.

-Hola, vine a...-. Vamos puedes hacerle frente -Puedo entrar necesitó hablar contigo-. Dije firme.

-Si..., entra-. Habló dudosa abriendo la puerta -Voy colocar esto en la cocina espérame en el cuarto-. Hablo mostró unas fundas con víveres -Lauren-. Llamo reteniéndome en las escaleras -Busca un lugar en mi cuarto, esta desordenado un poco-. Aviso antes de subir y yo sólo asentí.

Un poco diría que mucho, pensé al entrar en su habitación, hay montones de disco y ropas regados en su cama y parte del piso, libros esparcidos por todo el escritorio y al filo de la cama una caja de cartón, Nat no es así y no entendía por qué tanto desorden, hasta que me acerque a la caja, su contenido no es diferente del cuarto, cds, libros, cosas de baño, fotografías, fotos de Zoey?, todas eran de ella y otras juntas.

-Son cosas que tengo de...-

-Zoey-. Interrumpí a Nat recostada en la puerta de la habitación -En verdad ella y tú no van a volver-. Pregunte incrédula.

-No... No lo sé-. Respondió guardando un poco de esperanza.

-Piensas entregarle todo esto-. Dije rebuscando entre las cosas de la caja.

-Lauren, no quiero aburrirte con este te..-

-Nat, somos amigas y quiero ayudarte en esto, así que aburre me-. Dije sintiendo por primera vez culpa por que Vero entro a nuestras vidas gracias a mí.

-Ok, no la estoy pasando bien con la separación, y creí que si le entregaba sus cosas pueda... por fin pueda seguir a delante o al menos tratar de superar este cruel episodio-. Explico acomodándose en la silla junto al escritorio y yo solo hice un lugar en la cama para sentarme.

-Lo siento-. Dije al ver lo mal que la pasa.

-Porque te disculpas?-. Interrogó.

-Vero...-. Trate de decir pero quizás ella no quiera escuchar ese nombre.

-Por Verónica-. Pregunto suspirando, -Tú no tienes la culpa de nada y Vero-. Pausó -No del todo-. Se levando del lugar donde estaba para acercarse un poco.

-No la has buscado-. Hable alzando la mirada ya que está de pie al frente mío.

-No..., ella fue la que me engaño Lauren!-. Habló fuerte, un poco enojada -Lo siento-. Dijo volviendo a su tono normal -Quisiera que solo fuera una estúpida ilusión-. Ilusión?.

-Como sabes que no lo es-. Pregunte recordando por que vine aquí.

-Digamos que eso es algo que sientes, es como si Zoey estuviera entre millones de chicas pero yo la reconocería incluso si todas se parecieran a ella, porque desde que nos conocemos la sentí diferente, ella es muy diferente a las demás-. Diferente!, agache la cabeza sintiendo un gran impacto.

-Nat, ustedes llevan mucho juntas, vas a dejar que se termine así, que pasa si ella encuentra a alguien más-. Dije dejándome llevar por miles de emociones

Ella alzo los hombro en negación, aunque su rostro mostraba otra cosa -Quizás estamos mejor lejos-. Dijo vencida cruzando los brazos

-Considerando todas sus peleas esta es la única que vale la pena arreglar y tú te vas a rendir así de fácil-. Ahora estoy dando consejos, Quién soy?

-Lauren-. Llamo deteniendo mi interrogación.

-Qué?-. Dije parándome.

-Que tienes y que haces aquí?-. Pregunto.

-Nada solo es.. Zoey y tú, son una especie de pareja de ficción para mí, yo siempre me pregunte como es cuidar a alguien, preocuparte y desear tanto por una persona que...-. Detuve mis palabras por el rostro confuso de Nat.

-Cuando una relación se rompe a veces el amor no es suficiente si ninguna de las dos hace algo para arreglarla-. Ella se aproximó a la caja y tomo una foto -Es como si tu quisieras trabajar y habiendo muchos empleos no haces nada para con seguirlo uno-. Hablo observando la fotografía -Fue una estúpida metáfora-. Dijo y aunque lo fue, capte muy bien a que se refería.

-Nat solo piensa bien si en verdad, quieres darle eso-. Le dije mientras me dispongo a irme -Me voy..-.

-Estas rara?, aun no me dices de que querías hablar-. Interfirió un poco más animada, subí ambas manos como diciendo no recuerdo -Solíamos ser cercanas y todavía te conozco un poco, "siempre me pregunte como es cuidar a alguien" Lauren te diste cuenta de que hablaste en pasado, verdad?-. Se burló ante mis anteriores palabras, y lo peor el que no sé qué responder

-Yo...-. Los nervios también conspiraron encontrar de mí.

-Aunque todos en el instituto piensa que ella es una amiga o al menos eso es lo que quieren creer, pero la realidad es otra porque solo hace falta observar cómo le miras y tu felicidad al tenerla cerca, eso que tu expresas está muy lejos de la amistad-. Dijo mirándome fijamente y yo sin reaccionar aun -Como sea nos vemos mañana-. Se animó a decir, solo sonríe nerviosa, camine y de espalda moví una mano en forma de despedida.

Salí de la casa sabiendo que Nat tiene razón aunque trate de negarlo, Camila es más que una simple amiga, ni siquiera puedo imaginar la como una amiga, pero aún tengo unos, "que pasa"? en la cabeza, Que pasa si ella no me corresponde, Que pasa si elige a alguien más, o si será más feliz con esa persona, Que.. Qué pasa si la.. si yo la llego a lastimar?.

 **Narra Camila**

En todo el almuerzo solo pude pensar en la extraña mirada de Lauren cuando se fue, no pude sacarme la de la cabeza. Mientras Logan y Shawn hablaban no opine nada, toda la semana trate de creer que ella puede llegar a ser una compañera, amiga tal vez, y aunque lo intente, ella me confunde con su actitud como hoy y no de que hacer.

De tanto pensar, me sentía extraña luego de un par de horas, así que le pregunte a Logan, si podía irme a mi casa, aunque se preocupo dijo que estaba bien. Pase a recoger mis cosas y ahora estoy lista para irme a casa.

-Camila te siente bien?-. Pregunto Shawn, preocupado siguiéndome a la salida.

-Nada importante, solo estoy cansada-. Dije para que se alivie.

-Puedo llevarte a tu casa-. Preguntó aun preocupado.

-No es necesario, vivo algo cerca y debes volver-. Hable saliendo del refugio.

-Bueno, Logan está un poco inquieto por tu salud-. Explico caminando a mi lado.

-Te mando a que me lleves a casa?-. Pregunte conociendo a Logan.

-Sí, pero si no fuera así, igual me tendrías aquí y te importa si te acompaño-. Interrogó.

Solo negué si seguí caminando, me auto convencí de haber avanzado un paso en olvidarla, pero creo que estoy muy lejos de él todavía, Lauren es tan tierna a veces, toda la semana busco la forma de que comentara en las conversaciones de las chicas en la hora de almuerzo, solo para que dejara mi teléfono..

-Puedo hablar por horas pero tú tienes en mente a alguien más-. Hablo Shawn tomando mi hombro.

-Qué? Lo siento-. Dije un tanto apenada girando al final de la cuadra.

-Así que mi rival es una chica-. Expreso cruzando los brazos haciendo una carita molesta.

-Rival?, ...-

-La chica de en antes, Lauren, la que casi me mata con la mirada-. Interrumpió riendo

-Ella no es tan sociable-. Es la verdad tiene loca a la mayoría en la escuela pero ella solo pasa... Conm...

-Si claro, sentí un poco de pavor al verla celosa al frente-. Dijo dudoso.

-Celosa? No, ella solo tiene una pequeña obsesión conmigo-. Explique con seguridad.

-Eso no pareció en nada una obsesión, y tú que sientes por ella-. Pregunto llegando a la última cuadra.

Pensando en que decir la cuadra se hizo más corta -Es... es difícil, es algo que no quisiera sentir-. Dije llegando hasta mi casa -Aquí vivo-. Avise mostrando mi hogar

-Linda casa y ella es difícil no?-. Asentí respondiendo su pregunta, tomo mis rostro con ambas manos y aunque sentí nervios por su cercanía, no se parecía en nada cuando Lauren está cerca -Cami..- intento decir pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido de una bocina, Shawn se dio cuenta de quién es el auto y yo también, por un momento creí que se iba detener pero no fue así hasta su casa.

-Ella vive ahí-. Pregunto apuntando a la casa.

-Si-. Me límite a responder corto.

-Esto me limita un poco y estoy apostando en desventaja-. Hablo pero no entendí a qué se refiere -Camila nos hemos escrito durante esta semana y me gustas, de hecho me gustas desde que nos conocimos pero siento que llevo todas las de perder, así responde me honestamente tengo alguna esperanza de pelear por ti?-. Pregunto y yo más confusa que nunca.

-Te gusto?-. Volví a interrogar -Yo no sé... esto es tan repentino-. No quiero responder, no quiero darle alguna ilusión en algo que ni yo misma se cómo manejar

-Lo sé... no quiero presionarte... pero la verdad tampoco quiero ser el tercero en esta relación-. Volvió aclarar -Regálame una cita mañana, quiero que me conozcas un poco más-. Agregó animado.

Dude por un segundo, mi mente esta confusa con todo lo que ha pasado este tiempo, pero tengo que responder y no hay ni un porque no? claro -A las 4 te parece bien- dije segura o queriendo estar segura.

Shawn sonrió victorioso, y al ver esa sonrisa me preguntó si hice bien en aceptar.

 **Narra Lauren**

Hoy me desperté con muchas más interrogaciones que ante. Anoche tenía ganas de bajarme del auto cuando los vi parados en la cuadra, tenía ganas de caminar ellos pero no lo hice. Porque primero debo aclararme totalmente... Aunque pienso que ella no me dijo a qué hora salía porque él la acompañaría a casa... es lo único que tuve en la mente toda la noche no quería pensar en más. Cogí las llaves del auto dudosa de ir por ella como todos los días.

Pase el parque hasta su casa, titubeo antes de tocar el claxon observando al frente... aun no decido pero las ganas de verla me ganaron y termine tocan el claxon..

Apoye la cabeza en el volante, moría por verla y escuchar su típico "buena días" de saludo, oler su fragancia y escuchar su voz..

-Buenos... días...-. Hablo confundida -Aun tienes sueño?-. Pregunto y escuche como cerró la puerta del auto.

Alce la cabeza sin verla, tengo una sensación inentendible de enfado...

-Lauren-. Llamo de nuevo, solo encendí el auto -estas molesta por?-.

-No lo sé-. Respondí rápido.

Camila soltó un largo suspiro -Él es solo un amigo-. Murmuro tratando de darme la espalda en el asiento.

Reí levemente, observando cómo trata de ignorarme.

-No te pedí explicaciones-

Dije.

Empecé a sentir cierto alivio en todo el camino, le miraba de reojo tratando de disimular.

-Así que eres voluntaria-. Pregunte lo obvio y no espere respuesta.

A una cuadra de llegar ella volteo -como es que...-.

-Iba llegando a mi ca..-. Me detuve por miedo a que malinterprete.

-A tu casa-. Dijo pensando.

-Estuve con Verónica el sábado, nos pasamos un poco de bebidas porque ella está mal por Lucy-. Explique con cierta desesperación, Camz me observo por un minuto mientras acomodo el auto en un lugar del estacionamiento.

-No te pedí explicación-. Dijo sonriendo y bajando -Nos vemos en la cafetería- Agrego Sonriendo de la misma forma.

Tuve tanta ansia porque pasaran las horas y verla en el descanso, que las primeras clases se tornaron una eternidad, pero al fin pasaron y me dirijo a la cafetería.

Esta vez no era la primera en la mesa, hay ya una parejita -Y tú que hiciste-. Le preguntó Lucy a Vero, apenas me moví quería saber a dónde llegaran.

-Que más iba hacer tuve que tomármelo ella lo preparo con mucho esmero-. Respondió ella sonriendo.

-De seguro la chica era hermosa y por eso te lo tomaste-. Aseguro Lucy, haciéndole borrar la sonrisa a Verónica.

-Sí, seguro la anciana que me atendió debió haber sido linda en su juventud-. Explico Vero tomo sus cosas y paso por mi lado con las dos manos alzadas como pidiendo que no la detenga.

Seguí a la mesa, -Celos de una anciana-. Pregunte burlona sentándome a su lado.

-Vero es inentendible, no le veo lo malo a mi comentario-. Explico frustrada ella.

-Hola-. Saludo Camz junto a Mani y Dinah, alce la mirada buscando la suya, cuando nos vimos por inercia sonreí y Camila hizo lo mismo

Ella se sentó al frente -Es él, Camila?-. Le pregunto Dinah enseñándole el teléfono y acomodándose a lado de ella.

-Si-. Volvió a verme pero diferente.

-Es lindo..-. Hablo sumándose Mani.

-Quien es lindo?-. Pregunto Lucy. Si quien es lindo?.

-Él-. Respondió Dinah y le paso el teléfono, vi la foto porque Lucy está sentada a lado y reconocí quien era -Camila saldrá esta tarde con él-.

Lo que sentí es incomprensible, los oídos se me taparon y sentí un gran peso en el pecho dificultado me respirar y antes de darme cuenta ya he abandonado la mesa. Ahora estoy muy lejos de ahí.

-Qué te pasa?-. pregunto Lucy quien me sigue.

-Nada, nada que debería pasar-. Respondí aguantando la picazón en los ojos mientas agacho la cabeza

-Lauren-. Se puso en mi camino y tomo mi barbilla -No..- intento decir al ver de seguros mis ojos lluviosos -En serio-. Agrego asombrada.

-No entiendo que intentas decir-. Aunque trate de estar tranquila no puedo -Si no te importa quiero estar sola-. Tengo el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento puede quebrarme.

-Suspiró, si vas a tener miedo por el bien de ella es mejor que te rindas, aunque estoy segura que no lo harás verdad, y quizás sea mejor que no lo hagas-. Intento animarme y también me amenazo, Lucy es tan sincera y extraña.

Aunque Vero me mate tengo que decirle -Verónica quería divertirse el sábado, estuvimos en algunos club y ella habló con bastantes chicas..-

-Que me cuente eso no ayudar..-

-Escúchame-. Interferí su interrupción -No recuerdo en cuando club estuvimos ni cuantas chicas vio, pero ningún lugar que visitamos, ni una chicas, nada le llamo la atención y terminamos en un bar a media noche, Vero pronuncio tu nombre mientras cantaba completamente perdida y todo esto fue porque te fuiste en la mañana en el carro de un chico-. Conté aunque Verónica no le gustara que la haya hecho lucir vulnerable.

Deje a Lucy muy confundida en ese corredor, no tenía ganas de estar en alguna clase, ni de escuchar a nadie, "sólo" si es solo un amigo Camila. Porque vas a salir con él?, le pregunte al vacío lo que le quiero preguntar a ella.

 **Narra Camila**

Quede aturdida después de la extraña huida de Lauren, cuán grande puede ser su obsesión conmigo.

Después del descanso no la vi más, no asistió a la clase de literatura, ella y su auto desaparecieron por lo cual regrese a casa en el carro de Dinah.

Mientras me arreglo para la salida con Shawn dudo mucho si ir o no, incluso pensé en mandarle un mensaje para cancelar, sin decidirme llego la hora. Insegura escuche una bocina y mi teléfono vibro con su nombre de fondo. Salí de mi casa y vacile antes de subir al auto, luego subí, Shawn dijo un -"Hola"- irradia luz, solo Sonreí y él se puso en marcha rumbo al cine, en todo el camino no pude dejar de pensar en ella y a la mitad de la película no me sentí tan bien. Estoy con Shawn pero pienso en alguien más, que no es justo para él. Recuerdo muy bien que le coquetea a Lauren en la mañana...

Me acerque a él para que me escuchara -Lo siento-. Dije por primera vez en el día me sentí bien, aunque de respuesta solo tuve una sensación triste.

"El fracaso de mi intento de cita" pensé al salir del auto de Shawn. Él se fue y el resto del tiempo pase haciendo la tarea hasta que oscureció, el viento helado entro por unas de las ventanas de mi habitación, cuando fui a cerrarla, la vi sentada en el parque, al principio creí que solo era mi imaginación, y antes de darme cuenta ya bajo las escaleras. Cuando abrí el portón quise detenerme, pero fui arrastrada por mis sentimientos.

-Cogiendo aire-. Dije llegando hasta el muro donde está.

-Te divertiste en tu cita-. Apenas y pronuncio manteniendo su mirada al frente -Duro tampoco-. Intento burlarse pero no lo logro.

-Fue... digamos que no tenía ganas de salir-. Apenas dije Lauren soltó un largo suspiro...

-Las estrellas son realmente hermosas-. Hablo y yo reí, es... es tan linda.

-lo so..-

-Pero ni aunque se juntaran todas lograrían alcanzar tu belleza-. Gire en seguida sonrojada supongo, sus cambios constante de humor son realmente sofocantes.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 23**

 **Narra Camila**

Anoche, reí con ella y algunas veces me enfade, Lauren es libre para expresarse aunque evita al cien por ciento hablar de su pasado y de su familia, tampoco es que yo le pregunte mucho pero es una incógnita que crece más en mí. Pero aunque me divierta muchísimo, no logró estar totalmente segura con ella y tampoco logró entenderla completamente. No sé si se deba a mi intento de cita de ayer, que hoy ha estado distante, en la mañana, en el descanso y ahora en la salida. Ella me esperó como siempre en el auto calmada, pero con Lauren nunca se sabe, al a pasar por el pequeño parque donde estuvimos esa vez, se detuvo con el argumento de comprar un helado...

-Cual te gusta el de chocolate o el de fresa-. Pregunto la persona en la que tanto pienso.

-Chocolate-. Respondí sin dudar tomando el helado de su mano. Estamos sentadas en la misma banca de ese día

-Ya sabía, de hecho lo compre para ti-. Dijo y le mire fijamente -Que?-. Preguntó confusa.

-Tus cambios son extraños-. Comente sintiendo que voy a enloquecer si sigo así -Es como si estas pegada a mí en un día literalmente y al siguiente pues no-. Dije arrepentida de haber dicho eso.

-Me extrañas-. Alardeo, mire a cualquier dirección nerviosa -No es por falta de ganas, si fuera por mi estaría pegada a ti todo el tiempo y no lo dijo literalmente-. Se rió de sus propias palabras aunque la quise acompañar, solo pude mirarla seria deteniendo su risa -No quiero sofocarte, creó-. Continuo seria.

-Crees!-. Susurré mientras comíamos nuestros helado.

-De verdad no te habías dado cuenta ese día que caminamos, de la dirección o solo lo hiciste por molestar-. Pregunto ella.

-Molestar?, no soy tu y no, lo siento, es porque antes de ir a México no salía mucho y solo conozco unos cuatro lugares..-.

-Porque te fuiste a México?-. Pregunto creo que hable mucho.

-Tengo demasiada tarea, vámonos si-. Evadí la pregunta poniéndome de pie, quizás la razón de esta inseguridad que me obliga a alejarla sea porque desde que paso eso no he hablo con nadie de ello, y es por eso que no puedo dejarlo ir, ni creer en Lauren aun.

 **Narra Lauren**

Volvía sentir esta sensación de alejamiento de ella y de trayecto a nuestras casas dije un par de cosas en las que no participo, es como si estuviera en otro mundo. Que tanto piensa?.

Después de lo de ayer, de pasar la tarde pensando, en todas las posibilidades de cómo podía terminar esa cita, de solo pensar que alguien más la quiere tener y que alguien más la consiga, no soporte, fue mucha presión, fue mucho peor que lo que sentí hace tiempo, el dolor y la desesperación de verla con alguien más, hicieron clip mostrando lo que no quería ver. Por lo que quise comprobar algo con mi actitud hoy, quería saber cuándo tiempo puedo aguantar sin estar a su lado e ignorando las clases diría que no mucho.

Aunque la piezas no estén a mi favor aun no es tiempo de decirle, solo necesitó una cita para que vea quien realmente soy, cómo?, no lo sé pero tengo algunas ideas para lograrlo.

 **Narra Camila**

No tenía ganas de venir hoy al colegio con Lauren después de lo de anoche, por lo que le dije a mi papá que me trajera hoy...

-Porque no me avisaste que tu padre te traería-. Preguntó la descarada desde ayer en la noche lleno todo mi buzón con mensajes tontos como /Te has ganado una cita con la hermosa Jauregui/ y /Estar cordialmente invitada a cenar con una estrella/ y miles de absurdos /Sal conmigo/ cada minuto.

-Sabes que estoy pensando seriamente pedir una orden de alejamiento-. Dije un poco estresada, pero no seria, aunque Lauren sea una loca no es una sicópata, creo.

-Para mí, porque?-. Hablo haciéndose la que no sabe.

-No terminaría de decirte los porqués-. Dije sarcástica caminando hasta mi Locke tengo que dejar unos libros antes de ir a la cafetería.

-Es un simple si, si-. Volvimos a lo mismo.

-No, seamos solo amigas-. Ofrecí rendida deteniéndome en mi casillero

-Estamos muy lejos de ser solo "amigas"-. Hizo comillas con los dedos.

-Pues para mí eso es lo más cerca que vamos a lleg...-. Detuve mis palabras porque al abrir mi Locke salieron unos globos, quedo uno detenido por especie de cartel pequeño y pesado que dice "Sal conmigo", sonríe por inercia no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber quién es, gire para ver la responsable de todo esto pero ya ha desparecido, esto fue una verdadera sorpresa.

-Camila-. Se interpuso Austin.

-Hola, pasa algo?-. Pregunte sin entender.

-Quería preguntarte, si estas libre el sábado hay un resta...-. Mientras él sigue hablando yo solo pensé que esto debe ser una broma.

 **Narra Lauren**

Quise quedarme, quería quedarme y ver su reacción, pero aun no, paciencia Lauren anoche me mate pensando que podía hacer y surgieron unas de tonterías que me pueden ayudar. Entre en la cafetería quedando un poco helada por ver a Nat con Zoey, parpadee una par de veces para borrar algún rastro de equivocación y aun segura no podía creer. Las observe todo el camino hasta la mesa no decían mucho pero es un posible adelanto.

-Creo que ya no siento mucha culpa-. Dijo Verónica viéndolas también, ella tomo haciendo a lado mío.

-Deberías arrepentirte..-

-Ya estoy pagando, no-. Hablo recordando la repentina ausencia de Lucy ayer en la mesa y por lo visto hoy también -Se llama Rick-. Susurro señalando a la mesa donde esta Lucy con él.

Vi por unos segundos la mesa hasta toparme con la mirada de Lucy y negué cuando tuve su atención. De pronto comencé a sentir un nerviosismo en mi cuerpo...

-Estás loca-. Murmuró Camila muy cercana y solo sonreí como una boba..

-Y las demás?-. Pregunto Vero moviéndose al frente.

-Dinah y Normani no vinieron, Ally esta con Troy y Lucy... -. Se detuvo Camila al ver dónde está.

-Olvide... No voy a mentir me voy hago mal tercio-. Dijo Verónica incómoda, no es incomodidad. Ella se levantó y partió.

-La respuesta para el globo es no-. Dijo mi única acompañante reí.

-Tanta negación me está preocupando, o no te enseñaron a decir si-. Dije empujando la un poco.

-No te enseñaron a respetar las respuestas aunque no te gusten-. Habló devolviendo el empujón -No me cansare de decir que no sí..-

-Por cada uno, habrá una petición más, así que una cita?-. Vencida agacho la cabeza negando rápidamente.

-No-. Respondió alzando se cabeza de nuevo.

Mi mirada me llevó a la misma mesa donde esta Lucy, se la ve entretenida pero...

-Puedes hacerme un favor?-. Le pregunte a Camila tomando su frágil mano.

-Depende, no confió en tus peticiones-. Argumento seria.

-No pediría... puedes ayudarme a interferir por Vero ante Lucy-. Pedí.

-Interferir-. Menciono riendo -Lauren, Verónica tu su oportunidad, oportunidades y bueno Rick es encantador y serio...-

-Sabes a quien quiere ella, y Verónica quiere de verdad recuperarla ahora es distinto vale la pena-. Volví a interrumpir

-Lo dices porque Verónica es tu amiga...-

-Lo sé, por eso te digo que no es totalmente la misma persona-. Explique apretando más su mano.

Suspiro pensando -Hablare con ella una sola vez, si no funciona..-

-Enserio-. Pregunte para asegurarme.

-Si-. Respondió.

-De verdad-. Pregunte más rápido.

-Si-.

-Segura?-.

-Si-.

-Sal conmigo-.

-S..., no y eres una tonta-. Dijo mientras ríe, soltó mi amarre y se fue, tenía la intuición de estar cerca.

 **Narra Camila.**

No la aguantó más, Lauren ha estado encima todo el tiempo con sus mis preguntas desde la noche del marte hasta hoy viernes me ha seguido por todos lados, eliminó un mensaje y llegan 10 más, siento que en cualquier momento voy a explotar si escucho una vez, es demasiado acoso.

-Camila...-

-Sí, sí y sí, estoy cansada Lauren eres demasiada pesada y si preguntas una vez más, voy a golpearte-. Hable sin querer al escuchar su voz.

-Ahh-. Intento hablar confundida, creo que no salía del asombro, luego río, -Si-. Acompaño moviendo la cabeza de atrás hacia delante a su corta palabra -si- volvió a repetir -Si a-. Pregunto di la media vuelta... -Está bien, está bien, aceptare salir contigo..-

-Mejor te demandare por acoso-. Explique cruzando los brazos

-Era broma, solo..-. Volvió a sonreír, es extraño estar parada viéndola tan feliz

-Será un solo lugar, no tan llamativo y después deberás prometer que no volverás a insistir con lo mismo..-

-Eso, no, sería como sabotearme a mí misma aceptando tus condiciones-. Se quejó -Camila dos, dos sitios y..-. Se detuvo pensando.

-Está bien, pero al final de la cita me dejaras en paz si no funciona-. Hable tranquila.

-Funcionara-. Aseguro con mucha alegría - A veces insistir te lleva a esto y lo conseguí así que promete me que trataras de divertirte-. Asentí, Lauren tiene la mirada diferente no es un sueño voy a salir con ella, si saldremos, tengo un sentimiento de alegría que me hace desear, deseo estar con ella al final, deseo no ser un juguete del cual volverá a burlarse pero quizás no termine como desee..., quizás al final tomaremos diferentes camino... aunque exista la posibilidad de que Lauren de verdad quiera algo serio y siente lo mismo que yo. Y está dispuesta a pelear por mí es difícil de creer porque se me es difícil dejar ir ese recuerdo y borrar a la persona que conocí antes.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 24**

 **Narra Lauren**

Nerviosa?, no, súper nerviosa!, aunque trate de respirar profundamente no sirve de nada y tampoco dormí ayer en toda la noche. Creí que si cerraba los ojos y los volvía abrir sería un sueño, soy una tonta infantil y gracias a no dormir tengo un aspecto terrible hoy.

Orden de qué?! recordé sus palabras no me gusto eso de que me considere una acosadora, soy muy insistente, no me rindo nunca, no soy una acosadora. Como sea, ahora mi única meta es que Camila disfrute, que vea a una Lauren dispuesta a pelear por ella, pero... no, sin peros, olvida los porque y los que pasa, todo saldrá como quiero y si no, solo puede salir mejor, -Mente positiva-. Alce los dos pulgares frente al espejo lista para ir al estúpido curso de música, tengo que recogerla, aunque verla solo aumentara más la presión que siento.

Salí en busca del coche, tratado de mantener la calma pero la confianza en verdad se fue cuando ella llego a mi vida, toque la bocina y salí del auto, sería bueno esperarla afuera, no!, Suspire profundo recostada en la puerta del copiloto

-Respira-. Dije de verdad, Camila se ve hermosa con cualquier cosa que se ponga, como si todo lo que elije es perfecto como ella.

-Creo que no vuelvo a ponerme un short-. Habló sonriendo, dejando un veloz beso en la mejilla, al principio creí estar satisfecha con eso pero ahora deseo otro saludo.

-Deberías, no solo yo te veré hoy de esta forma-. Que dije, escuchar su risa por unos segundos me tranquilizo.

-Estas asumiendo que eres una pervertida que le ve las piernas a las pobres chicas-. Dijo burlona.

Reí un poco -Yo no veo solo tus piernas y no es mi culpa que seas muy hermosa, pero si lo fuera la aceptaría gustosa y sin ningún remordimiento-. Observe como se sonrojo, y disfrute de mi primer logro.

-Si tú lo dices-. Esquivo -Puedes moverte para abrir la puerta-. Dijo Camz tratando de sacarme de ahí.

Queriendo y mucho, tome su cintura trayéndola hasta mí, me gusta tanto tenerla cerca, por un instante sentí como dudo en cerrar el abrazo, tan solo dejo caer sus brazos levemente y luego de unos segundos se apartó, lejos, muy lejos así la veo aunque este a solo un paso. La razón por la cual se aleja comienza a preocuparme mucho. Le cedi el paso y abrió la puerta mientras rodeo el auto, las dos nos colocamos los cinturones, aun presente la incógnita me dispuse a conducir

-Si no termina como piensas, aun tendré chofer?-. Pregunto aunque parece animada puedo notar algo de preocupación.

Sonreí queriendo centrarme no debo tener ningún pensamiento malo o negativo -Tendrás más que un chofer-. Exprese segura.

-Puedo poner música?-. Pregunto evadiendo mi respuesta.

-Si-. Respondí tranquila aun no es tiempo de atacar.

"Definitivamente podría conducir por toda la cuidad solo para escuchar la cantar", en clase no participa mucho solo en los coros, no sé porque no, si ella tiene una extraña y linda voz, pero más pasa tocando la guitarra son raras la veces que elige un solo, aunque es un pequeño fragmento.

-Por qué no cantas también?-. Pregunto a mitad del camino.

-Ah... prefiero escucharte-. Nos vimos por más de cinco segundos antes de volver la vista al camino.

No puedo perderla a ella no, en esto momentos querer alejarla o tan si quiera imaginarla lejos es sumamente imposible.

 **Narra Camila**

-Vamos juntas al curso-. Preguntó cuándo estoy a punto de bajar.

-Si quieres-. Dije y ella sonríe, ella está sonriendo..., estoy confundida, mantengo una guerra interna de emociones...

No quiero que anochezca, y Lauren tampoco ayuda, aunque por fuera sea idéntica y tenga la misma voz de quien me lastimó, esta persona que me acompaña no es ella, pero tengo miedo de descubrir que tan solo es una máscara para poder lograr lo que quiere.

Ya en el curso a diferencia de las semanas anteriores perdió unas notas y otras se olvidó, recibió muchos llamados por no prestar atención, cualquiera diría que está muy distraída, distraída? no lo creó Lauren no es así. Ella es más centrada en todo proyecto o tarea, es una loca centrada. Observando sus errores paso la primera hora hasta el descanso. Debo buscar a Lucy y cumplir mi promesa recordé al escuchar la campana. Salí rumbo al aula de baile y al llegar alrededor del salón, no encontré a nadie, quizás y ella también salió a otro lugar. No sé si ir o no, sin embargo termine llegando solo para comprobarlo pero me lleve una gran sorpresa. Si, está aquí, con Verónica, ambas sentadas en el piso riendo y hablando libremente, por un momento la atmósferas se siente lenta y me tomo un par de segundo asimilar por qué Verónica se acercó con tanto ilusión, la va a besar. creo que no hice nada después de todo y tampoco debería estar viendo esto, mejor me voy.

de regreso por el pasillo vi venir a Rick con su móvil en las manos seguramente buscando a Lucy.

-Rick-. No pensé ni por un segundo detenerlo, sólo lo hice.

-Camila verdad?-. Pregunto.

-Sí, vas a buscar a Lucy?-. Interrogue sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, le envíe un mensaje pero no responde y vine a ver si aún está el aula-. Respondió volviendo a ver su teléfono, decidir si mentir o no me cuesta más que detenerlo pero...

-Yo..-. Una oportunidad más -Yo vengo de allá también la busco, pero el aula está vacía-. solo una más Verónica aprovéchala.

 **Narra Lauren**

Pensé en tomar un respiro e ir al a recostarme en el mismo árbol, estoy algo inquieta y ansiosa, nunca me había distraído o equivocado tanto, pero pensar donde la puedo llevar, se está llevando toda mi atención. tanta insistencia Lauren para no saber dónde llevarla, me burle un poco de mi misma pero la alegría se me acabó volviendo a ver mis posibles sitios. Que dijo?... un sitio no tan llamativo y tranquilo, cero lujos... sigo pensando y a mitad del descanso aún no sé dónde?..

-En que piensas con tanta insistencia?-. Dijo Vero contenta? Su voz se escuchó alegre entonces porque sus ojos están empañados

-Que sucede?-. Exprese al ver su estado.

Se dejó caer como pluma en el césped -Fui rechazada por última vez-. Dijo con la voz bastante quebrada, recuerdo haberla visto en el mismo estado el otro sábado pero estaba borracha.

-Lucy, que paso ella?-. Pensaré después el lugar, Camila ahora es mi centro pero aún recuerdo que hay personas importantes a mi alrededor.

-La bese y me transmitió mucha inseguridad, luego me lo confirmo cuando dijo que le es imposible volver a confiar en mi-. Hablo claro a pesar de su estado deprimente.

-Vero, creí que te habías rendido-. Hable fue lo único que se me vino a la mente.

-No puedo..., pero tampoco soy ciega... y... y no quiero que sufra... pienso que su felicidad no..., no está a lado mío... sabes lo que creo Lauren-. Las lágrimas dificultan su habla.

-Qué?-. Pregunte quizás escucharla es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora.

-Creo que todos conocemos a tres especiales personas en la vida, la primera ilusión, el verdadero amor y la persona con la pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida rara es la persona que las encuentra en una sola...-. Cuando, término de hablar rompió en llanto, ver a Verónica así acaba, es extraño ella no suele mostrar vulnerabilidad, de hecho las únicas dos veces que la he visto así, fue porque estaba muy tomada,

-Aun no te has rendido verdad?-. Pregunte buscando motivarla.

-Obvio que no, Lucy es mi primera ilusión, mi verdadero amor y para mí no hay nadie más con quien quisiera compartir mi vida si no es ella-. Reí fuerte al ver su recuperación, media recuperación, aún conserva esa tristeza en los ojos.

Sentí que el teléfono vibró, un mensaje...

[Cuando terminen el curso me iré con Dinah, así que por favor no me sigas, nos vemos a las 6]

Camz

A las 6, recordarme la hora no es bueno para mis nervios, seguirla..? Debo admitir que la totalidad de mis nervios, no es la cita en si o el sitio donde la pueda llevar pero mentira si pensara que eso no lleva una gran parte. La causa de mis nervios es como le voy a decir mis verdaderos sentimientos al final de la salida...

 **Narra Camila**

[No te seguiré, ya te dije no soy una acosadora ni sicópata ni nada solo es que soy muy insistente en lo que me gusta] esa fue la respuesta del mensaje que le envíe, que intento decir que le gusto, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, sintió intriga y miedo, no sé por qué pero recuerdo su rostro, el que vi hace mucho...

-Camila!-.

-Ahh-. Di un brinco en el asiento.

-Que tanto piensas, te estoy pidiendo desde hace un rato tu opinión-. Dijo Dinah un poco enfadada, por un momento olvide que le pedí que me trajera a casa.

-Lo siento-. Dije apenada.

-No es tu culpa, después de todo nos hemos alejado un poco no, además más de que has cambiado-. Hablo mostrando su lado comprensible.

-Cambiado?, yo..-

-No lo digo porque sea nada malo, es más me parece muy bueno tu cambio, dejaste atrás esa personalidad sumisa y alejada que tenías-. Explico por un momento me observe en el retrovisor y recordé como lucia antes.

La tarde comenzó despidiendo a Dinah, al parecer el tiempo también es su aliado, sin darme cuenta la hora se acercó...

-Mila-. Llamo Sofía al pasar por su habitación, iba a la mía a arreglarme.

-Que pasa Sofí?. Pregunte entrando, ella se encuentra en el piso con unas muñecas alrededor y una casa pequeña de juguete.

-Mila porque Lauren no ha venido a jugar?-. Responder con la verdad es complicado.

-Ella, cuando creces te ocupas de más cosas de cuando eres niño-. Explique, pienso que el hobby de Lauren es molestarme -Pero vendrá-. Quizás no contradijo mi mente.

-En serio, ella es muy divertida y tiene unos ojos hermosos...-.

-Si tiene unos ojos muy hermosos, Sofí-. Suspire profundamente, aunque no quería aceptar no tengo ni una pizca de arrepentimiento ahora.

Salí de la habitación con la esperanza que los minutos se hicieran más lentos, creo que no lo desee tanto sin poder hacer nada, ya era hora.

-Estas hermosa hija... Tu madre me dijo que vas a salir. Una cita?-. Pregunto cauteloso mi padre irrumpiendo en mi habitación.

-Se lo que piensas y no, sólo es una salida de amigas-. Respondí lo más tranquila que pude

-Dinah?-. Preguntó él.

-No...-

-Camila, Lauren está a fuera-. Aviso mamá también irrumpiendo en mi cuarto.

-A es Lauren, eso me deja más tranquilo-. Expreso mi padre,

-Claro-. Dije, si más tranquilo!, como explicarle que la chica que le agrada me está llevando al borde de la locura solo para conseguir su estúpidos capricho nada amistoso -Ya se no regresare tarde-. Les dije a los dos.

Estar neutral, esa será mi postura, salí con tranquilidad de mi casa y la encontré al igual que en la mañana. No está a dentro del carro esta parada a lado de él, parece petrificada, mis pasos se hicieron lentos al notar su vestimenta, pantalones ajustado negros más botines del mismo color más blusa blanca y chamarra roja más claro su belleza única, intentaron desvanecer mi plan o desvanecerme a mí.

El camino se me hizo lento hasta ella. Topamos mirada por un segundo o más cuando estoy con ella el tiempo pasa más lento o en algunas ocasiones más rápido.

-Eres... realmente... hermosa-. Intento decir con los ojos pegados en mí, su rostro inmóvil causa gracia y ternura, sin poder evitarlo y como siempre le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú también estas linda-. Intente decir, trae consigo una rosa que sostiene con ambas manos. -Esto es para ti-. Pregunte y me la entrego al notar la dirección de mi vista, me preguntó si me la hubiese dado si no la veía?.

-Nos quedaremos aquí?-. Pregunte

-Sí, si-. Repitió luego se giró -Digo no-. Contradijo se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta -Señorita Cabello-. Hablo haciendo una poso extraña de reverencia creo, Ella están adorable, pensé al entrar, Lauren cerró la puerta y rodeo el auto por la parte de adelante hasta llegar a su puesto.

-Y bien donde me vas a llevar-. Pregunte colocándome el cinturón de seguridad.

-Vamos a un restaurante 5 estrellas-. Alardeo contenta conduciendo.

-No es gracioso-. Dije golpeando despacio su hombro.

-Lo sé, es un lugar tranquilo ya lo verás, te gustara, espero-. Explico viéndome, por alguna razón su mirada de creer en mi me asusta -Que?-. Interrogó al notar que no respondía.

-Nada, sólo me preguntaba a qué sitio loco me arrastraras-. Hable, tengo un presentimiento extraño.

-Pues lo sabrás dentro de poco-. Aunque intento concentrarme hay algo que ronda mi mente. Algo que no me deja en paz.

Cada vez que sonríe, cada vez que veo sus ojos, siento algo raro, tengo ganas de apartarla...

-Llegamos-. Señalo.

Alce la mirada para ver el "restaurante 5 estrellas" -Una pizzería-. Exclame en risa.

-No es una pizzería, es la mejor pizzería de Miami, según yo-. Dijo sintiéndose orgullosa.

Discretamente sonreí intentando desprender el cinturón, acción que detuvo Lauren y le vi confundida -Eh... deja me abrir la puerta por ti así que espera aquí por favor-. Suplicó matándome, por inercia, por deseo o por lo que sea le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo cuando vi su rostro y Lauren sonrió volvía sentir inseguridad.

Ella salió rápido del auto. Que estoy haciendo, su mirada solía ser tan fría, y...

-Camila-. Hablo ofreciendo su mano y la tome -Promete que disfrutaras esto?-. Pregunto teniéndome a su altura.

Suspire sé que lidiar con lo carismática que es ella no será nada fácil -Si-. Respondí a medias.

Sustituyo su mano derecha por la otra y entrelazo nuestros dedos, al notar el vínculo el deseo me gano y la sostuve más fuerte.

Tiene razón afirme dentro el lugar es tranquilo con música de relación de fondo y muy coloridas mesas a los lados, Lauren me llevo a un lado cerca del ventanal ambas cogimos los menús sin decir nada.

-Que sorpresa aquí solo venden pizza-. Al terminar de hablar no pudo evitar reírse de sí misma -Lo siento quise hacer una broma pero no me salió-. Dijo más tranquila, Dios... que hago para que no me guste tanto...

-Todo esto lo haces para llevar me a la cama...-.

-No-. Interferido enseguida -Bueno no voy a mentir si... si tú quieres...-. Habló enredada -Pero ahora no es mi prioridad...-.

-Hola, buenas noches que vas a pedir linda-. Le pregunto la camarera a Lauren, ella la vio y yo también, la sonrisa y mirada de la chica muestra que está interesada en Lauren, por un minuto baje la vista, sabiendo lo que se venía, es hermosa y pues Lauren es Lauren,

Tomo mi brazo, la vi y sonrió -Cariño, ya decidiste que vas a pedir-. Dijo normalmente, ignorando a la camarera, ella la ignoró..?

-Ehh...-. Intente decir -Lo que tu elijas está bien-. Definitivamente esa acción me dejo fuera, muy fuera de lugar.

Lauren realizo la orden. Eleve la vista viéndola orgullosa de sí misma.

-La música es muy buena-. Hablo ella después de un rato.

-Vienes aquí seguido?-. Pregunte queriendo salir del trauma.

-No... esta es la segunda vez que vengo, la primera fue en la tarde-. Respondió, no sé porque pero ahora luce diferente, Lauren es muy.. muy linda..., neutral Camila neutral! -Camz-.

-Si-. Respondí sin saber que dijo -entonces como es que..-.

-Después del curso, recorrí la cuidad, buscando un lugar como tu describiste-. Dijo como si nada.

-En verd..-.

-Su orden esta lista-. Regreso la camarera, al parecer la chica todavía no perdía las esperanza. Miro a Lauren por unos segundos y Lauren mantiene la mirada en mí.

-Gracias-. Dije para que entendiera la indirecta de "ella no quiere nada contigo"

Lauren río cuando la camarera derrotada se fue, comencé a comer completamente nerviosa porque no dejaba de verme después de eso, quise lucir tranquilidad pero ella es realmente pesada.

-Qué?-. Dije al terminar la porción que pidió -Porque me miras tanto, tengo salsa de tomate o algo en el rostro?-. Pregunte, no aguantó más de alguna forma tengo que hacer que deje de verme.

-Tus gestos-. Pausó tomando un gran respiro -Son realmente adorables-.

-Ehh... tengo... que ir... hee .. al baño.. Si al baño-. Dije enredada sintiendo mis mejillas arder, Quien es ella?.

 **Narra Lauren**

Ver a Camila nerviosa me gusta, no, lo que realmente me gusta es que quien la hace poner nerviosa soy yo, lo comprobé cuando salió disparada de la mesa al "baño" sin ni siquiera saber dónde está, aunque no quiero presionarla tanto no puedo evitar verla, ella es muy expresiva, se le puede notar cuando le gusta tanto algo y ya de por si es muy difícil detener lo que realmente quiero hacer...

-Hola de nuevo-. Regreso otra vez la camarera -Estas sola-. Pregunto al ver el puesto donde estaba Camila.

Esta mujer no entiende las indirectas, debería ser directa. -Ella fue al baño-. Dije a medias.

-Eres muy linda, tus ojos son hermosos-. Hablo y yo muero por escuchar las misma palabras pero de otra persona -Soy Keana-. Dijo extendiendo su mano

-Lauren- dije sin agarrarla, porque no regresa Camila?

-La chica que te acompaña, es tu novia? Parece algo niña para ti-. Pregunto, novia? utilizar esa palabra en ella no es un disgusto para mí, aunque no sea verdad pero lo que no me agrado es lo que dijo después.

-La niña hermosa que me acompaña, es la que yo realmente quiero, puedes traer la cuenta por favor-. Hable cortante.

Kana o como sea, dio media vuelta y regreso en unos minutos con lo que le pedí, cancele todo con la pregunta de, Donde esta Camila?.

-Lauren-. Mire a quien me llama.

-Wess que haces aquí?-. Pregunte al verlo.

-Hola, Lauren si no lo recuerdas vivo por estos lados, iba casa pero me dio mucha sed-. Explico enseñando una botella de jugo -Y tú, estás sola?-.

Como explicar esto, justo observe a Camila acercarse -Estoy con..-. Me levante.

-Nos vamos-. Pregunto ella llegando a la mesa.

-Hola, soy Wesley-. Intervino él.

-Camila-. Dijo ofreciendo su mano pero él no es de un simple saludo de manos.

-Mucho gusto-. Wes se aproximó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla pero yo la jale.

-Él es un buen amigo-. Le dije a Camila a mi lado.

-Y ella es?-. Preguntó el, clavando una puñalada.

Por más que intente no pude responder, no quiero decir que es una amiga porque no quiero que solamente sea eso -Porque no me esperas en el auto, necesito hablar unas cosas con él-. Le dije a ella lo más sutil que pude.

Aunque el rostro confuso que mostró no me gusto no puedo hacer nada. La vi salir del local confundida -Que pasa Lauren?-. Pregunto Wess solos.

-Es que...-

-Espera, Camila?... Es Camila Cabello la chica por la que amenazas te a Drew-. Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-No lo amenace solo le deje en claro que no se acercara a ella-. Me defendí.

-Cuál es la diferencia, y me vas a decir que pasa, que es ella para ti-. Volvió a insistir.

-No lo sé, lo que somos no está claro aún y lo único que te puedo decir es que Camila es importante, muy importante pero no le quiero decir porque no sé que soy yo para ella-. Dije firme.

-Importante?, esto es un cita con la chica que es importante para ti para lograr que... una relación..-.

-Quizás, Wess mañana te explicó, me voy no quiero hacerla esperar-. Dije retrocediendo -Y ni una palabra a nadie, si-. Dije por los rumores.

-Te das cuenta con quien estás hablando, no-. Dijo enojado y luego sonrió.

Ya no tengo ninguna confusión sobre mis sentimientos, y no podía presentarla como quería, porque yo quiero estar con ella, pero no sé si ella quiere estar conmigo, y además Aun siento que quiere alejarse de mí.

 **Narra Camila.**

No quiero estar enoja, pero por lo menos debió decir que era una amiga...

Después de unos largos minutos Lauren volvió, entro al auto y yo observe la ventana...

-Te gusto el lugar-. Pregunto.

-Si-. Sólo respondí.

-Escucha no quería que surgieran los rumores de la otra vez, por favor no te moleste por eso-. Aclaro le mire fijo y suspire con dificultad. Sera que se preocupó por mí?.

-Y ahora a dónde?-. Pregunte más animada.

-Te gusta las estrellas-. Preguntó.

-A un planetario-. Intente adivinar.

-NO, dijiste nada lujoso, por lo que mi presupuesto es muy bajo-. Me observo sería -Ya verás-. Habló colocándose el cinturón y encendiendo el auto.

De verdad ella está loca, lo que hace no es normal, desde los mensajes, las insistencia, que haya pasado la tarde buscando un lugar, buscando?

-Lauren-. Llame.

-Si-.

-Porque dijiste que era la mejor pizzería si solo has estado dos veces ahí-. Pregunte lejos del local.

-Ah..- Rio -Quise quedar bien y darte confianza de entrar-. Volvió a reír.

El ambiente cambio de parte de las dos, más alegre y se podía decir tierno. Sin saber a dónde me lleva puse música y las dos nos matamos cantando, no sé cuándo tiempo estuvimos así, pero al observar alrededor y ver puros arboles comencé a sentir un poquito de pavor.

-Me vas a secuestrar?-. Pregunte bajando la música.

Lauren se echó a reír en el volante -Claro que no, porque piensas lo peor de mi-. Hablo calmándose.

-No..-

-EN la cuidad se ven muy pocas por las luces, pero acá hay más brillo en el cielo-. Comentó deteniendo el auto.

Baje la cabeza para ver -Es maravilloso-. Dije observando por el parabrisas.

-Camila, quiero decirte alg...

-.

-Podemos salir a fuera-. Interrumpí y ante de terminar la pregunta ya estoy a fuera.

Miles y miles de brillantes estrellas, acompañadas por la luz de la luna, iluminan naturalmente todo, esto es fantástico. Es hermosa tengo una gran necesidad de ver a Lauren y voltee para hacerlo, ella está apoyada en parachoches del carro y camine hasta quedar cerca.

-Acaso tus hermosos ojos brillantes quieren competir contra las pobres estrellas-. Dijo agarrando mi cintura, Lauren envolvió sus brazos en ella algo fuerte y escondió su rostro en mi cabello y su respiración hormiguea en mi cuello. -Camila, tienes una esencia infantil-. Sus palabras, su cercanía y la atmósfera me obligaron a ceder y cubrí sus hombros con mis brazos.

-Vienes seguido aquí o..-. Me detuve porque se alejó.

-Sí, eh..., solía venir con Verónica hace mucho-. Explico.

-Ah..., podemos subir?-. Pregunte tocando en capón del auto.

-Claro, te ayudó-. Ofreció colocando ambas manos en mi cintura, no sabía que soy tan liviana porque Lauren no hizo ningún esfuerzo al levantarme, ella trepo también y dejo caer todo su cuerpo en el parabrisas, yo prefiero permanecer sentada -En este momento quiero saber de constelaciones y todo eso para poder impresionarte-. Hablo totalmente calmada.

'Ya lo hiciste' 'Me sorprendiste' dije en la mente. El peso de mis emociones me estorba de forma que solo me deje llevar mientras ella comienza hacer preguntas, mi cumpleaños o mi materia favorita, se valió de tantas interrogaciones para acércame a ella, luego de un rato quede recostada sobre el lado derecho de su pecho.

-No es peligroso que estemos aquí-. Pregunte levantándome.

-No, además estás conmigo, yo no permitiría que nada malo te pase-. Hablo sentándose a mi lado, -Quieres irte-. Hablo diciendo con la mirada que ella no.

-Solo un rato más-. Coloque la cabeza en su hombro, queriendo que no se termine, deseando realmente olvidar como nos conocimos, como ella no recuerda sería fácil.. pero no puedo...

 **Narra Lauren**

Quiero estar todo el tiempo con ella, quiero verla enojada, quiero verla feliz, quiero decirle como me siento, quiero saber qué es lo que quiere ella, porque en verdad no la entiendo después de este tiempo y creí haber avanzado algo incluso tenia seguridad pero como si nada bajo del auto y dijo un vámonos, aunque la conversación continuó "normal" notaba algo de preocupación, sentí frustración al parquearme en su casa, no dejare que me afecte.

-Te divertiste-. Dije queriendo recobrarla confianza.

-Si, fue lindo pero debo irme-. Intento abrirla pero la sostuve antes de que escapara.

-En serio, eso es todo lo que dirás-. Me aproxime a ella juntando nuestras frentes -Me tendrás rogando otra cita-. Pregunté no espere su respuesta todo la noche espere por esto aunque no debió ser así, uníos nuestro labios, trate de tener ese moviendo lento, sus labios suaves y helados.., pero ella se separó moviendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Tú juego está llegando muy lejos-. Abrió la puerta -No más Lauren, no seré tu mes ni nada-. Dijo. Mí que?, así que eso era, como salió del carro fui tras ella

-Camz-.

-Te divierte jugar conmigo-

Se dio vuelta antes de llegar al portón de su casa.

-Mes?, eso era un juego estúpido de Verónica no mío, no sé cómo lo relacionaron conmigo, es mentira-. Di un paso adelante y ella dio un paso atrás -No estoy jugando yo...-. Volví intentar acercarme.., vi que algo más le molesta,. Que es?

-No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti tu misma lo dijeste-. Hablo sus ojos de Camila comenzaron a empañarse.

-De que hablas yo no te he dicho eso-. Exprese confundida.

-No recuerdas-. Negué sin entender nada, no entiendo -Te burlaste diciendo que no tenía ningún espejo porque si lo tuviera jamás te hubiese intentado hablarte-. Dijo dejando salir las primeras lágrimas.

-Que? Yo no dije-. Estoy muy confundida que es lo que intenta decirme.

-Sí, quizás no lo recuerdes por que el acné desapareció-. Pausó reteniendo el llanto -O porque ya no uso lentes o quizás porque antes lucia mucha más delgada-. Solo podía escuchar -O tal vez es porque ya no llevo el cabello recogido en...-.

-En trenzas-. Termine su oración. Como no lo pude ver? No puede ser.

-Sí, Lauren la niña que tu repudiaste era yo-. Hizo otra pausa para no quebrarse mas.

-Camz yo...-. Estoy sin argumento. No se que decir.

-Me dejaras en paz verdad porque después de todo caí ante tu belleza.. -. Fue lo último que dijo ante de salir corriendo, eso paso hace mucho. Sin embargo como puedo competir, si la persona que la lastimo fui yo.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

 **Narra Camila**

Quería que Lauren me detuviera una vez más pero no lo hizo. Me dejo ir. Cuando me beso, el recuerdo llego a mi mente como una gran película, este es por qué no puedo avanzar más allá con ella. Para mí no fue fácil la escuela y el resto término de arruinarlo ella... salir con Lauren fue una mala idea. Llore la mayor parte de la noche y al día siguiente no tuve ganas de ir al refugio por lo que me quedé en casa.

-Camila, no has probado la comida, sucede algo hija?-. Pregunto mi padre en la mesa, me encuentro con mi familia almorzando.

-No, no pasa nada, solo... estoy pensando en un trabajo del instituto que tengo que entregar y aún no he decidido el tema-. Explique luciendo tranquila.

-Sabes que puedes pedirnos ayuda-. Ofreció mamá.

-Sí, lo sé-. Sonríe queriendo mantener mi ánimo, aunque de verdad solo quiero estar sola en mi habitación.

Por el resto del almuerzo Sofí fue la protagonista, habló mucho y algunas veces menciono a Lauren, yo mantuve el estado silencio y ausente, sintiendo una gran devastación cuando escuchó su nombre. Al terminar subí a mi cuarto, los pies, los brazos, todo el cuerpo me pesa al caminar, así que solo me deje caer en la cama, el suave colchón recibió mi espalda,

-Hija! Voy a entrar-. Apenas escuche la voz de mi madre me senté en la cama -Pensé que ya habías comenzando con tu trabajo-. Hablo ella entrando, camino hasta a mí y se acomodó al lado mío, en la cama.

-Aún no he decidido..-

-Camila no me engañas por algo soy tu madre-. Interrumpió -Tu comportamiento apagado de hoy me hizo recordar hace tiempo, el primer día cuando entraste a noveno, viniste a casa muy feliz y al siguiente regresaste llorando, no querías volver más e imploraste de diferente forma mudarnos a otro continente, pasaste muchas horas suplicándole a tu padre, acudiste a él, porque sabías que podía ceder, Alejandro no quiere verte sufrir nunca y en la noche del día siguiente después de que lloraste en su regazo ni siquiera dejaste que vaya al a trabajo en todo el día-. Habla reviviendo los recuerdos y sin poder más deje salir mis lágrimas abrazando a mamá -Pasé preguntándome por qué pero nunca quisiste hablar de que ocurrió, al principio me preocupe porque cada vez que te preguntaba solo llorabas, es por eso que apoye la idea de tu padre, creí que con el tiempo y la lejanía me contarías que paso, aún no ha pasado ese tiempo?-. Preguntó, solo negué. No sé si decirle.

Después de pasar una mala noche el cansancio me derribó, desperté sin recordar por cuánto tiempo estuvo hablando mi madre solo recuerdo haberme quedado dormida. Baje las escalera hasta llegar a la cocina encontré solo a mamá y por una ventana vi que ya es de noche.

-Donde esta Sofí?-. Le pregunté a ella.

-Se fue con tu padre a comprar helado, despertaste mejor?-. Preguntó.

-Sí, gracias mamá-. Respondí, de verdad siento como si me hubiera liberado un gran peso.

No pasó mucho de estar sentada en el mesón cuando mi papá regresó con Sofí y una enorme tarrina de helado, que comimos entre todos, después de dormir todo la tarde, aún me siento cansada por lo que al finalizar la cena, subí a mi habitación.

Con la única esperanza de encontrar alguna llamada perdida de ella revise mi móvil, pero no encontré nada, tampoco creo que le haya afectado mucho todo lo que le dije, por el resto de la noche mantuve mi teléfono en las manos con la misma esperanza..

Desapareció todo lo insistente que fue porque el lunes tampoco recibí nada de su parte y no asistí al instituto, al igual que el día siguiente, sólo estuve en casa. Aunque quise quedarme también el miércoles no se dio, mi madre ya no acepta ninguna excusa más, mejor dicho ella me arrastró al baño y luego me obligó a vestirme y entrar al auto.

Se despidió de mí en la entrada y yo quería regresar al auto cuando se fue, suspire fuerte al ver la reja, sabía que no huiría para siempre y camine, al entrar observe a las chicas juntas, de parte de ellas estos dos días que no he asistido recibí muchos mensaje preguntándome la razón de mi ausencia.

-Terminaron tus vacaciones-. Se burló Mani al verme

-Hola-. Dije general.

Las chicas preguntaron de nuevo las razones pero no dije nada. Estuve callada hasta que el timbre sonó. Las primeras horas no vi a Lauren, no entro a las clases que tenemos juntas, tampoco se presentó en la mesa a la hora de almuerzo, las chicas contaron que tampoco la han visto mucho estos dos días. "Está distante y muy callada" fue lo que dijo Lucy.

Al final del día lo único que vi de ella fue su auto, era mejor decirle desde el principio así no la extrañaría tanto ahora. Jueves no asistió y tampoco ha dado señales de vida hoy que es el último día de colegio en la semana. No sé nada de ella. Al finalizar las clases, quise caminar hasta la entrada...

-Camila-. Llamo Lucy -Te llevo a casa-. Ofreció ella en su auto.

Al principio me extrañé porque yo no le había pedido nada y luego termine subiendo. En el trayecto estoy callada al igual que en toda la semana no he dicho mucho, aunque quise conservar ese silencio también quería preguntar qué ocurrió con Vero, pero ahora solo puedo pensar en las ganas que tengo de ver a Lauren.

-Es por aquí?-. Preguntó señalando.

-Sí, ya estamos cerca-. Respondí.

-Lauren, vive por aquí también-. Comentó a solo unas cuadras para llegar.

-Hmn...-

-Estas enojada con ella, que paso entre tú y Lauren?-. Preguntó sin ninguna sutileza.

-Nada, porque lo dices-. Quise rodear el tema.

-No mientas, esta mañana la vi...-

-Donde? ella no asistió hoy-. Me apresure a decir.

-Lauren sí asistió, ella llegó al estacionamiento justo cuando yo también llegaba y bajo pero luego te vio pasar con las chicas, ella te miró por un largo rato y simplemente volvió a entrar a su auto y se fue-. Explicó deteniendo el carro -Lauren ha estado extraña, muy rara ella..-

-Lucy-. Interrumpí -Yo conocí a Lauren hace tiempo-

-Cómo?- pregunto.

Tengo las ganas de ser completamente honesta con ella -No sé, sí, siempre fui así o no... pero la primaria no fue una experiencia bonita, me costaba mucho hablar con alguien y fui considerada rara de la clase y tampoco tenía amigo exceptuando a Dinah que era la única que me hablaba, cuando termine la primaria estuve en diferentes instituciones los dos primeros años y luego entre a noveno asistí a la misma institución de Dinah, donde estamos ahora, fue ahí cuando la conocí-. Detuve mis palabras para que pueda asimilar lo que he dicho.

-Ella nunca ha mencionado haberte conocido de antes-. Dijo confundida.

-Signifique muy poco para ella y se olvidó de mí, quizás porque antes no me veía así... era un poco diferente, y... y pues el primer día de noveno la vi, y aunque ella es hermosa pero lo que más me cautivo son sus ojos, son tan lindos, y pues fue mi primera ilusión, y morí de ganas por hablarle ese día solo me conformaba con que me hable, y con todos los problemas de inseguridad que tenía, al día siguiente me armé de mucho valor y le escribí una nota-. Otra vez me detuve, es muy difícil recordar lo que quieres olvidar..

-Debe ser difícil, pero no deberías detenerte, querer olvidar algo sin ni siquiera haberle hecho frente antes no te ayudará a superarlo-. Tomo mi hombro sin poder más la abrace.

-Lo único... que tengo en mí... mente... es su fría mirada, algunas frases burlonas... y... y ella rompió la nota luego de leerla, comenzó a burlarse de mí, de cómo... como tenía el atrevimiento de a hablarle o tan siquiera acercarme, Lauren expresó algo... como mírame como yo voy a estar con un bicho raro como tú, asustas para ser mi amiga, muchas cosas más que acompañó su mirada, eso hermosos ojos eran realmente fríos.. y culminó con eras muy poca cosas para estar conmigo y esto se va a enterar toda la escuela, me burle de por vida de tu osadía-. Cuando creí que volvería a llorar termine la historia sin ninguna ganas de hacerlo.

-No quiero meterme, sé muy bien como era Lauren, fue por Verónica que la conocí, siempre andaban juntas, en noveno ella era sumamente callada o si no, solo hacía comentarios muy ácidos, una vez la vi discutiendo con Troy y hasta el día de hoy se hablan, recién el año anterior comenzamos a interactuar más. Como pasaba mucho tiempo con Verónica, nos topábamos algunas veces y yo creo que la razón por la cual Lauren es más amable conmigo pues es por Vero, pero desde la primera semana que entramos a clase este año, ella es completamente otra, Dinah, Ally, Normani, que se esté llevando bien con ellas y todo por ti, al comienzo creí que tenía una obsesión contigo-. Pauso recordando -Yo me sorprendí cuando me dijo que te entregará tu celular incluso...-

-Mi teléfono?-. Interrumpí -Ella tenía mi teléfono, cómo?-

-Calma, calma, no lo sé y ese no es el punto, Camila, estás enamorada de ella y pues Lauren..-

-Lucy lamento decirte esto pero... no quiero volver... a repetir tu historia-. Hable pausado -Lauren solo está cegada por ser la primera chica que se niega a ella-. Es mejor que no siga hablando

Ella sonríe levemente -No creo que sea solo eso, la verdad no es como decirte esto pero hace una semana no consideraba darle una nueva oportunidad a Vero...-. Se detuvo.

-Pero...-. Agregue para que siguiera.

-Pero... Vero es la chica que amo y pensar que puede estar lejos, no verla, ni escucharla, yo realmente no quiero arrepentirme en el futuro-. Hablo contrariada.

-Uhm...aun así Lucy creo que necesitó un poco de tiempo-. Sinceramente no lo necesito solo quiero verla.

 **Narra Lauren**

Beso a otra chica y deseo que sea ella, mantengo los ojos cerrados al tocarla con la única ilusión que sea ella, quiero que sea ella la que está en mis brazos en este momento...

-No eres Camila-. Dije al abrir los ojos y mirar a la chica que no se su nombre.

-No, soy Amanda-. Dijo agitada.

-Lo siento...-. Cogí mi chamarra y salí de ahí mientras ella menciono "no me vas a dejar así" al cerrar la puerta.

Esta semana la he pasado mal, muy mal recordando a Camila y el sábado debió terminar diferente. No así, sintiendo una barrera enorme, lo peor es que la construí yo. Ni lunes ni martes apareció y no la vi los dos días más, me pregunté cuánto daño recibió de mi parte, lo mal que la pasó al punto de irse, debió haber sido bastante, aunque en mi defensa tampoco la pase bien, había regresado de un año duró por lo de mi padre..., ahora creo que solo sería una excusa y no ayudará a remediar lo que sintió.

Al verla en la mañana pensé que verme era lo menos que desee así que salí del instituto antes de que comenzará las clases, llegue a un bar donde encontré a esta chica y me deje llevar para solo comprobar que nunca volveré a hacer quien era, por lo que mis inmensos deseo me obligaron a dejar a esa chica en ese cuarto, para venir a buscarla a la persona con la cual realmente quiero estar...

No sé cuándo tiempo tengo parada al frente de su casa, es tarde quizás las 6 y más, mire el portón queriendo arme de valor y entrar, caminar y tocar la puerta principal pero al recordar que paso, retrocedo...

-Lauren!-. Gritó una pequeña niña.

Quede sin aire y no es porque Sofí está amarrada a mi cintura, es por la persona del frente, simple pero para mí ella es muy llamativa con lo que sea que lleve puesto y trae consigo una funda.

-Viniste a jugar-. Dijo Sofí.

-Ehh... no... -. La cara triste de ella me hizo dudar que decir -Yo vendré pronto-. Afirme.

-Enserio, mañana?-. Exclamó contenta.

-Eso... es muy pronto pero vendré ya verás...-.

-Vamos... Sofí-. Llamo Camila queriendo huir.

-Podemos hablar, por favor yo...-. Supliqué.

-Sofí llévale esto a mamá y dile que entró enseguida, si-. Dijo y sonrió esperanzada viendo como le daba la funda a la pequeña.

-Camila-. Intente acercarme pero se alejó

-Qué?-. Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Lo siento, Camz yo no tengo ni idea que decir, era una idiota y sé que con mis palabras no servirán de nada pero ya no puedo estar sin ti, yo estuve con alguien hoy y la bese, la toque... y -. Detuve al ver su rostro decepcionado -No eso no es lo que quería decirte, bueno no de esa forma...-

-Sí.., te servirá de mucho venir a decir que te acostaste con alguien hoy-. Hablo traspasando la reja.

-Camila, yo no..., no me malinterprete-...

-Lo que sea que teníamos se terminó, no quiero volverte hablar más, ni verte así que por favor Lauren evítame-. Argumento, la vi correr y luego entrar a su casa

"-soy una completa idiota-"...

 **Narra Camila**

Es una estúpida, subí hasta el cuarto corriendo, con mi madre detrás de mí llamándome.

-Camila, paso algo malo con Lauren?-. Interrogó entrando a mi cuarto atrás de mí.

-Porque preguntas-. Dije queriendo aguantar las lágrimas.

-Tus ojos están opacos, acabas de subir corriendo hasta tu habitación y Sofí dijo que estabas con ella-. Argumento y trate de tomar un poco de tiempo para responder.

-Sí, tuvimos una pequeña discusión, solo es un malentendido-. Hable sin darle mucha importancia.

-Segura?-. No.

-Claro, ella a veces suele ser muy desesperante-. Quise reír pero no me salió.

-Parece que le quieres mucho y no eres la única tu padre habla maravillas de ella, hasta a mí me agrada y Sofí-

-Pareces que a todos les agrada ahora-. Interrumpí es extraño que antes no, porque? -Mamá no conocías a Lauren de antes es decir, vive pasando el parque nunca le hablaste-. Esa pregunta a estado en mi mente hace mucho, estoy mal pero quiero saber.

-No, la verdad solo la había visto de lejos, unas semanas atrás recuerdo que vino un domingo y me sorprendió ella lucía diferente de cuando la vi por primera vez-. Contó, siento las vistas pesadas.

-Diferente?, cómo?-. Pregunte otra vez.

-Pues, solía ser muy seria, parecía que el mundo era de ella-. Explicó.

-Estas diciendo que ya no es la misma-. Asintió -pero tú me dijiste que las personas no cambian-. Exclame confundida.

-Si lo sostengo, hija una persona no cambia, mejora-. Quise suponer que es verdad y olvidar lo que acaba de decir, quiero imaginar ella ya no sea la misma..

Narra Lauren

-Así que, eso pasó-. Dijo Verónica después de terminar de contarle todo desde noveno hasta la tontería que hice hoy -Pero tú también Lauren vas a pedirle disculpa y terminas insinuándose que te acostaste con alguien, como lo dijiste hasta yo pensaría que si-. Exclamo sentadas en una cafetería.

-No pensé lo que decía, estaba nerviosa y las palabras salieron por si solas-. Ahora la barrera es mucho más alta.

-Que vas hacer?-. Preguntó.

-No lo sé... yo... dejarla no será una opción aunque no sé cómo remediar esto-.

-Quiero ayudarte Lauren pero en este tema estamos iguales, deberías tratar de explicarle-. Su consejo es absurdo..

-Cómo?, Camila dijo bien claro que no quiere verme peor escucharme-. Estoy sumamente pesimista.

-Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda pero debe haber un modo de decirle lo que sientes-. Hablo ella.

-Lo lamento...-. Me excusé por mi mal humor -Tengo ganas de desaparecer por mis estúpidos errores-. Exclame frustrada.

-Quizás puedas acercar a ella mañana en los curso...-

-Curso!-. Grite provocando que toda la gente nos viera -Eso es Verónica yo canto-.

ESTA HISTORIA YA ESTA TERMINADA EN WATTPAD, AHORA MISMO LA ESTOY EDITANDO Y CUANDO TERMINE, LA CONTINUARE POSTEANDO AQUI.


End file.
